


微光

by silkystarling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystarling/pseuds/silkystarling
Summary: 经营歌剧院的托尼却没有发出语言的能力，就在某一天，他捡到了一个身受重伤的男人，而对方能听到他的心声
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 十七-十九世纪AU，虚拟国家背景

序幕

七岁的安东尼· 斯塔克曾经做过一个梦。

梦境中他躺在母亲温暖的怀抱里如同乘坐着一艘随波逐流的小舟，他张开五指滑过女性华丽光滑的丝绸睡衣，最后聚拢在一块耀眼夺目的蓝色宝石之上。绚丽的灯火像星星一样在头顶刮过，耳边传来阵阵呼喊，像是海浪呼啸，又像是震耳欲聋的歌声。

摇晃着，又摇晃着，紧接着摇晃停止了，环顾四周，他发现自己躺在一个漆黑而狭小的棺材里。

他什么也看不见，什么也听不到。

只有一个轻柔的女声神圣而平静的回荡在他的脑海里，那是神谕、是圣言，是此生决不可违背的誓词——别发出任何声音，无论你听过什么，别发出任何声音。

好的，他举起手捂住了自己的嘴，手心冰凉的宝石上凝聚出一层浅薄的汗水轻贴在他的脸庞上。

幼小的孩子蜷缩起来闭上了眼睛，呆滞的一遍遍在脑海中对自己重复着：不能发出任何声音，不能发出任何声音。

第一章

12月7号，晚上8点。

长岛市已经断断续续的下了四天的雨，一阵阵刮起的寒风伴随着积压到头顶的沉重阴云，使得这个城市陷入了前所未有的黑暗。11月下旬起冷空气开始逐步逼近，这座城市迎来的每一场雨都要比前一个白天更有力度，原本柔软无力的水滴迎接着寒风逐渐的积蓄力气，终于在7号这天晚上完成了转变，凝聚出了细小的冰粒。

冰雹淅淅索索的击打着地面，砸在雨棚、屋顶和窗户上，敲得维罗妮卡大剧院华丽的玻璃幕墙阵阵作响。

剧院的经理托尼·斯塔克先生推开后巷的小门从里头挤了出来，卷着雨夹雪的狂风立刻呼啸着扑向他身后洞开铁门中那个金碧辉煌的空间，如同一只无形的巨手般将他推了个踉跄，同时也将铁门砰的一声掼了回去。

从口袋里抽了包香烟咬出一根，托尼转向墙壁擦燃火柴，在避开了自己精心修剪后的胡子后，他小心的点燃了嘴上叼着的烟。

雨水哗啦啦的从头顶狭小的遮雨棚上滑落，斜刮进来的风带着雨珠挂在了他深棕色的卷发上。

虽然运营着一座供上层社会和富商们享乐的剧院，自身还由其父辈处继承得到了子爵的爵位和大量的土地及金钱，可斯塔克先生作为一个三十二岁就拥有庞大财产的所谓成功男性，却没有一点贵族该有的姿态和气派。他身高中等，体态勉强算得上匀称，总是穿着随性的而不是符合他身份的衣物，做起事情来也总是随心所欲，全不在乎别人的观点和看法，只凭他自己开心。

他完全没费心去和同等级的人们社交往来，也并不回自己的领地，将庞大的财产和庄园土地一股脑的扔给他的管家打理，自己则总是一个人待在剧院里与世隔绝。久而久之，他古怪的行为使其渐渐被上层群体们无形的排除在外，再也没有人邀请他参与任何聚会活动，对于此，他则表现的全不在乎。

靠着家里的武器工厂和军方建立的联系，托尼并不需要牺牲时间去组织宴会也能从贵族们那里得到该有的尊重——哪怕那只是表面上虚伪尊重。

借着墙壁上昏黄的壁灯，托尼拍着灰色大衣外套上沾染的水珠靠住还算干燥的小门长长的吸了口气，挠了挠头，他享受着这难得的寂静一刻。烟草和焦油混合的气雾随着吸入逐渐的沉没再缓缓的上升，转为白色的烟雾吐出，焦苦的气味伴随着烟头上闪烁的光点在这个狭小的巷子里逐渐蔓延。

这不是个寂静的雨夜，外面漆黑一片，也没有任何风景热闹可以看。

托尼吸了吸鼻子，忽然被一点有别于雨水、冰雹或是狂风的什么细微声音给吸引了注意。声音是从后巷深处的杂物堆里传来的，从剧院堆放的已经被废弃的海报、脚手架和破旧道具之中。

他偏了偏脑袋，预备往那里走过去查看。

却在这时候身后的门却被突然推开了，他被推的往前走了几步，回头一看，他美丽的剧院管理员，伟大的波茨小姐正站在门口盯着他。

见他果然在这里，波茨小姐叹了口气：“您倒是在这里躲空闲。”

她抱怨着：“内利·奎克刚刚带来了一个小队的人冲了进来，耀武扬威的说要搜查逃犯，那神态就好像他有权利随意搜查我们似的。客人们都被吓到了，沙龙聚会还没结束，大家都在缠着我想知道发生了什么。”说着身穿浅蓝色露肩长裙的她在一阵猛然刮起的寒风里打了个哆嗦，还不等她抱住自己的双臂，她慷慨的雇主已经脱下了自己厚实的羊毛大衣披在了她的肩膀上，露出了大衣下深色的马甲和亚麻衬衫。

“谢谢。”她拢了拢大衣感谢，看着明摆着不想管这摊事的雇主，她明亮如宝石般华丽的墨绿色眸子里闪过了无奈的神色：“所以…还是我去解决？”

斯塔克向她摆了摆手。

波茨深深的叹了口气，她又打了个寒战：”冷死了。“她嘟囔着，示意托尼也尽快进去，得到了一个耸肩作为回应。

小巷里又恢复了安静，托尼弹了弹手上已经积攒了长长一截余灰的香烟，最后狠狠抽了一口后他将烟蒂扔到肮脏的地面上碾灭。

他打开门，想了想又取下了墙壁上缓缓燃烧的油灯，打开灯罩吹灭后小巷里就真的完全漆黑了。

他打开了门，往里走了几步后又小心的退回室外靠在了一个一点光也看不到的夹角里，而后任由狂风将门刮上。

他没再动，就那样站在细密刮来的雨雪和寒风里等待着，他耐心的等待了好一会儿，估摸有五分钟左右。

就在巷子最深处，在寒风和雨水的掩盖下，堆积如山的杂物堆里果然传来了什么东西爬动的声音。

托尼嘴角上翘，露出了果然如此的微笑。

爬动的声音越来越响亮，就好像里面有个人正艰难而费力的试图从里头爬出来。

借着熄灯前对小巷内场景的记忆，托尼从角落里捡起了一根木棍向着声响传来的地方走了过去。他一脚踢开了上面盖着的海报框，一个身材高大的男人猛地从画框下面冲了出来，向着托尼扑了过来，这并未出乎托尼的预料，他敏捷的躲开了下面那个不速之客向他扑来的攻击，并向着对方的后背猛击了一棒。

这一击毫无疑问产生了效果，那男人一下摔倒在地，挣扎的爬动了几下似乎还想着反扑，可最后还是无力的面朝下躺倒在了那里。

托尼扔掉了木棍，他走进那男人想把他翻过来，可却没料到那男人居然是假装的昏迷，抓住托尼伸过去的手臂后他一把几个动作间就压住了托尼，坚硬的手肘死死的抵住了托尼的脖子，力气大的托尼几乎要窒息。

挣扎下托尼的眼睛瞪得极大，他的嗓子里发出了细微的气音，双腿踢动着，一手艰难的抓着身上那个漆黑人影的脖子和胸膛，另一只手绝望的在对方牢固的手臂上抓出了血痕。

他的挣扎在对方坚决的谋杀下似乎毫无意义，雨水打在他的脸上，流进他渐渐开始失焦的双眼中，呼吸变得越来越艰难，他的脖子和肺部传来剧烈的疼痛，而他踢动的双腿也越来越无力。

可就当他以为自己即将为自己的托大付出生命的代价时，袭击者却忽然放松了力气，他松开了胳膊任由托尼趴在肮脏的水滩里捂住自己的脖子努力的重新呼吸新鲜的氧气。

托尼大声的咳嗽着向那个男人看去，发现对方已经站了起来正扶着墙壁往巷外走去。那男人走的慢极了，隐约可以看到对方的左脚脚踝扭曲成了一个诡异的角度，他几乎是仅靠着右腿在拖着走。而也正是这时候托尼才闻到原本浓烈的烟草气味掩盖下开始逐渐明显起来的血液气息。

就在这时候，那扶着墙壁的男人忽然向前踉跄了一下，还不等托尼有什么反应，他仿若终于冬日里被蛀空了根基的大树般承受不住最后的压力，向前栽倒狠狠的砸倒在了地面上淤积的泥水当中，激起飞溅的泥巴水花。

托尼坐在地上考虑了几秒钟对方是不是装的，敲了敲脑袋，他刚才就能杀了你了，又干嘛再演一次晕倒？想到这里，托尼爬了起来，捂着还火辣辣疼痛的脖子走向了那个男人。

这次成功的将对方翻过了身，没再受到袭击。托尼摩挲着对方的脸庞，感受到对方隐隐温暖的呼吸打在他的手指上。

无声的叹了口气，他拉着对方的手臂让他趴到了自己的背上。

剧院内的波茨小姐送走了警察小队，他们本没有搜查剧院的权限，而波茨小姐所做的就是成功的让对方具体的认识到了这一点。

安抚了因为中断表演而受到影响的客人，在详细解释了原由后，波茨小姐向他们致以真诚的歉意，告知了今天将会提前结束运营，给每位客人赠送了礼物后她真诚的允诺将会在明天把弥补的票据送到各位的府上。

还算顺利的送走了客人，波茨小姐疲惫的捏了捏眉心。剧院的仆人们工作了起来开始整理场景道具，而演员和演奏者们也都回到了剧院后的宿舍当中。

她爬上顶楼进了经理办公室，可里面除了亮着的壁灯外空无一人。除此以外，书房、工作间、起居室和卧室都找不到原本该在这里的托尼 斯塔克先生。

波茨小姐原地转了几圈，她优美的裙摆在地板上画出一个如花瓣一般展开的弧线。

“他去哪儿了？”波茨小姐疑惑的自言自语着，考虑到托尼不喜欢工作人员进入他的生活区，她就算想找个人问问都找不到。正在这时，她却忽然注意到地面上通向阁楼的地毯消失不见，就像是被什么人卷着拿走了。

她站在楼梯口，一手摸着扶手向上看了看，可什么动静都没有。

仆人只有每天下午两点到四点才被允许进入顶楼，并且他们在卷收地毯清洗时，也绝不会犯忘记铺设替换地毯这么严重的错误。

想了想，波茨小姐咬住了嘴唇决定上楼去看看。

第二章

阁楼的门半敞着，壁炉的火光从里头映照出来铺撒在走廊地板上。

波茨小姐提着裙摆走完了最后几节台阶，却看到不远处的地板上残留着一些像是没被擦干净的拖拽般形成的血渍。

这不详的血渍像是一把鼓锤敲得美丽的波茨小姐心口隆隆作响，她紧张的攥紧了裙子，缓缓推开了阁楼的房门。

不算宽敞的房间里一团混乱，装着抗生素的小玻璃瓶和止血药的瓶子散在地上，旁边是绷带、纱布和棉球。

壁炉架着水壶正咕咕的冒着热气，床单像是被用来擦过地，此时沾满了一团团的血迹，扭成一团，和沾着血迹的地毯一起耷拉在角落里。床垫被粗暴的拖到了地上，上面铺着几条原本该是雪白，如今已经被鲜血染红的被子，而那上面正躺着一个身受重伤狼狈不堪的陌生男人。

“神啊！”波茨小姐被吓了一跳，她急匆匆的进了屋子关上了房门，几步冲到了床垫边上。

她的到来并没有影响到忙碌着救人的斯塔克先生，而相反正减轻了他的工作量。他们两个分工合作，为陌生男人缝合了伤口进行包扎，波茨小姐拿着针工作的时候托尼就负责按住男人不让他挣扎，而托尼给他打绷带的时候波茨小姐则忙着掰断药片让它化在水里好给伤者喂下去。

能做的急救基本做完之后，托尼将已经开始降温的热水倒进铁盆里，开始为陌生人擦拭身体。

波茨小姐此时已经满身是汗，也不知是累的还是单纯的惊怕。

忙碌了一整个晚上，等到那位忽如其来的伤者总算趋于稳定时，阁楼的落地钟的时针已经转向了罗马字五的位置。

波茨小姐搓着自己的胳膊困倦的打了个小小的呵欠，连面子上的优雅都懒得维持了。虽然她很想逼着自己的老板现在就给她解释解释这突然冒出来的陌生人到底是什么情况，可之前忙着救人，现在则还有更多的工作得做。非常明显的，斯塔克的表现说明了这个陌生人的存在并不能被他人知晓，作为事实上已经成为他从犯的波茨小姐，哪怕是满肚子疑惑和牢骚也必须把该做的事先做完。

斯塔克让她先回去整理自己，他则还得忙着擦拭地板上的血迹，烧掉沾染了血迹的衣物和床单，还得乘仆人们没起床去检查一下后巷，以免留下什么痕迹。

为了给他更多的时间，六点半的时候，勉强打起精神的波茨小姐通知了起床的仆人们近期不必前往顶楼打扫。简单的安排了一天的工作后，她努力维持着仪态踩着绵软的步子艰难的爬上楼，她昨天那条心爱的蓝色长裙沾满了洗不干净的血迹，此时早已在阁楼的壁炉里被烧成一堆灰烬了。

虽然已经仔仔细细的清洗过自己，可此刻的她仿佛还能闻到自己身上散发出的浓烈血腥气，哪怕那多半只是错觉。她只能庆幸自己没有晕血之类的疾病，否则斯塔克昨晚上还得再处理一个晕倒的病人了。

一夜未睡带来的烦躁和恼怒让这位本该端庄动人的美丽女士毫不优雅的一把摔上了办公室的门，向着此时正坐在宽大书桌后面容无比平静的托尼·斯塔克喝道：“我想你现在得给我一个合理的解释，帮别人缝针可不在咱们签的合同里吧？”

坐在宽大书桌后的托尼·斯塔克看了她一眼，撕下一张便签纸在上面写道：内利·奎克。

波茨小姐稍一思索，几乎是立刻就明白了他的意思，她按了按胸口，惊讶的压低了声音：“他就是内利·奎克在找的那个逃犯？”

托尼晃了晃脑袋，打着手语道：我们亲爱的警长大人总爱给每个不服从他的人编织罪名，我可不愿意惯着他。

波茨小姐呼吸急停了一秒钟，她又急又气捂着自己的额头，感觉大脑里仿佛有个活的锤子在四处敲打。

她闭了闭眼睛，低声质问道：“你给自己捡了这么大的一个麻烦，就是因为看不惯内利·奎克？万一他被发现了，你想过结果吗？”

她的愤怒并没有丝毫感染托尼·斯塔克，这个男人悠闲的坐在沙发椅上，理了理自己厚实的睡袍领口，毫不在乎的打着手语安慰起她来：别担心，我亲爱的女士，我自然有办法让他永远不会被发现。如果我们亲爱的警长大人再来，您大可毫不客气的把他赶出去。我这两天会去找一趟斯坦将军，向军部捐献一批新的枪械和我最近的玩具图纸，这会让他很高兴，高兴到能够包容我这些小小的任性的。

波茨小姐明白了他的意思——

王国各地暴动引发的反叛战争近几年频繁爆发，长久的零星战斗越来越频繁，持久战消耗了王国大量的财产和人力。

军部几次试图彻底围剿，可均以失败告终，而暴动发生的地点从原本的边缘城市越来越向中心进发。就在今天，长岛市附近的一个镇子上爆发了一次小规模的战斗，罗迪少校亲自带队，最后击杀了几个人才平息了事件。

而斯塔克武器工厂作为军部的重要供货商，产品一向以高质量著称。托尼天才般的设计改造能力更让他轻而易举的成了军部的宠儿，更何况，他无法说话，不争取从政，对赚钱多少也不看重；虽然有着国王授予的爵位，却几乎不和同层次的人社交往来。

他深入简出，很少回到自己的庄园土地，总是一个人居住在长岛市的剧院里，在这个军部彻底掌控的城市当中。非常明确的，他用自己的行为向真正掌权的军方投诚，无形中已经舍弃了势力微弱，已经名存实亡的王室派系。

考虑到他本身实际的作用，和他作为风向标的招牌身份，只要他的行为没有明显过线，军方派系本来就对他相当宽容。在这个时候，托尼再适当的给与一些利益，表明自己的价值，那他自然也会获得更多的优待和特权。

我会亲自照顾他的。——托尼看着波茨小姐，补充着挥动手指：你不要管这事，依旧负责帮我管理剧院。我要更多的客流量，更多的活动，让我们开始筹备新的芭蕾舞剧吧，下周起还可以开始举办舞会和文学沙龙，我们需要更多的欢乐才好。

揉了揉眉心，波茨小姐疲惫的坐到了沙发上。

她哑着嗓子发问道：“那么如果这个人真的犯下了该让他被抓的罪责呢？托尼，到时候你要怎么处理他？再把他给扔出去？”

斯塔克摇了摇头，摆动手臂回答：我的直觉告诉我他值得帮助。并且，明天到军部时我会把他的情况调查清楚的，到时候我们再决定怎么处理他。

本就劳累的一整天的波茨小姐看到他的回答后不再说话，实际上，她可怜的大脑里充满了嗡嗡的噪音，扰的她再不想去管这些事儿。

勉强点了点头，她只恨不得把这整出怪事全抛到脑后去，只想着找个地方小睡一会儿。

托尼给她倒了杯早取出来的冰甜酒，是科里内堡葡萄酒庄产的雷司令。这种口感清甜的酒虽然更适合夏天饮用，可却是波茨小姐的最爱——无论季节，喝一点甜酒总能让她心情愉快。

正是因为知道这一点，托尼总习惯在经理室备几瓶这种酒，专门在惹恼了亲爱的管理员后作为示好的信号使用。

波茨小姐不那么认真的嗔视了他一眼，端起酒杯抿了一口后舒展着身体躺进了柔软的沙发长椅上，眯着眼睛休息了起来。

托尼摸了摸自己修剪的精致漂亮的小胡子，凭着他们相处多年的默契非常明白事理的从柜子里取出了毛毯给他尊贵的女士盖上，又小心翼翼的出了门以免打扰对方休憩。

接下来的几天里托尼都待在阁楼上照顾他那位不请自来的客人。

他们的急救工作做得简单而粗糙，也并没有办法检验伤者的血型给他补充流失血液。警察队伍和军部还在全城搜捕，城里的每一间医院都接到了通知，任何形迹可疑的人都被会拦住再三盘查。无法请医生过来，也不能把人送到医院里去，托尼所获得优待只能帮助他免于被调查，而并不能够使他有权利包庇一个逃犯，无论是哪一种的逃犯。

这个陌生的男人只能靠自己熬过去。

托尼没过一会儿就会给他喂一次水，糖水和淡盐水，还有肉汤和牛奶粥，并将药片碾碎了混在水里喂他喝下去。

尽管第一时间就做了清理，可不知在外面沾染了多少泥土和脏水的伤口不可避免的开始感染了。男人身体滚烫，嘴唇干燥起皮，他几乎一直在断断续续的昏迷着，清醒的时候很少，偶尔半睁开眼睛，也是意识模糊，连自己在哪里都不知道，也不能说很多话，说的几乎都是模糊而混乱的呓语。

大部分时间下，这位客人保持着安静的状态。

他就像是睡着了一样躺在那里，托尼坐在床边看着他，有时候甚至疑心他已经死去了，可又注意到他的胸口还在起伏着。

照顾伤者的工作并不轻松，托尼得随时注意对方的伤口，给他更换药物和绷带，处理排泄物，为他擦拭身体，喂水、食物和药物。男人进食时有一半以上是吃不进去的，看护者就得随时为他擦去溢出的食物以免呛入鼻道。

波茨小姐晚上去阁楼看过几次，她发誓，她从没见过自己的老板如此耐心的一面。

托尼特地抽时间去了一趟参谋部，从军部的好友处得知的消息是他们的客人正是不久前城外暴动的参与者。

与报纸渲染的故事不同的是，这次暴动相当有组织，造成的影响也远不像纸上写的那样轻描淡写。他们分为两拨人，一部分人在城外闹事，不仅在台尔郡、甸威郡和坎卡高地点火引起骚动，同时破坏了庇塞萨河上几座用来运输物资的桥梁，并在出城的几条主路上撒了铁钉和碎玻璃片。

另一部分人则乘着伙伴在城外引起骚乱时神不知鬼不觉的偷偷溜进了亚兰塔，成功的将上周刚转入亚兰塔的几个暴乱党领导人给救了出去。警卫很快就察觉到了他们的行动，并在参谋部派兵增援下成功击杀了其中几个，但大部分人还是逃了出去，这个事就发生在七号的下午。

被人从自己的眼皮子地下救走了犯人，参谋部的人气疯了。所有执法人员都被调动了起来，他们被赋予了超越以往的权利对全城和附近镇落进行搜捕彻查，但凡有可疑的人都被逮捕扔进了亚兰塔——虽然那其中占多数的多半是流浪汉和小混混。与此同时，他们在报纸和公告上又把这事写成了一个不值一提的小小骚乱，尽力让其政治影响降到最低。

不少像内利·奎克一样得到权力的小喽啰在城里耀武扬威，给每一个和他闹过不愉快的人编织罪名，但凡有人胆敢反驳几句就被冠上反叛者的罪名遭到一阵毒打。

像他这样的人可不少，平常没有什么本事，没有原则和道德心，可偏偏表忠心的速度一流，非常善于站队和乱咬，最擅长的就是站在所谓法律的至高角度上给别人罗织罪名，动不动就把自己抬高到军方、抬高到法律的位置上，仿佛得罪了他就是叛国一样。

托尼一向觉得他很可笑，也从来瞧不上他。

维罗妮卡大剧院的经理斯塔克先生是那位斯塔克子爵的消息由于托尼几乎隐居的生活习惯并未传开，也只有参谋部几位军官和常来剧院的贵族们才知道。内利·奎克刚从西城亚特区调到墨索区时就上门找过麻烦，他的前任费迪南德·瓦伦先生和波茨小姐关系不错，出于和城区执法小队打好关系的理由，波茨小姐派人给新上任的内利·奎克送了礼物。

可对方并不满足于波茨小姐的示好，亚特区的工作经历或许让他认为每一个生意人都是一样的胆小怕事好拿捏，不知道是什么样的愚蠢洗坏了他的脑子，让他大摇大摆的上门来征收保护费。

托尼这辈子还没被辖区执法小队征收过保护费，他兴致盎然的跟着波茨小姐一起进了会客厅看热闹，眼看着三十来岁一头黄发身材粗壮的内利·奎克队长在波茨小姐犀利的言辞洗礼下脸色越来越难看，最后在安保人员的注视下灰溜溜的逃出了剧院。

后来他听说对方被已经升职的费迪南德·瓦伦先生臭骂了一顿，在奖励了波茨小姐一周的工资作为对其优美语言运用的赞赏后，托尼就没再管这事。后来他陆续几次听到波茨小姐的抱怨，说内利·奎克又干了些什么样的肮脏事，对这个人的印象可以说是相当的坏。

可以说，七号那个夜晚，如果不是先一步听到了来搜查的人是内利·奎克，托尼可能并不会选择将人救下。

托尼·斯塔克很少会为自己做过的事后悔，哪怕他不得不为此付出巨大的代价。照顾病人的过程虽然琐碎又疲累，可托尼并没有放弃的想法，只不过，这个男人的伤比他想象中要严重的多。

七号晚上他遭遇袭击时这个男人明明力气很大，除了阴影中他一瘸一拐的腿和缠斗中托尼攻击到他伤口时对方发出的闷哼，几乎看不出他当时已经在濒临死亡的界线上徘徊。

无声的叹了口气，托尼挽起亚麻衬衫的袖子，把手上的毛巾拧干后开始为男人擦拭身体降低热度。

昏迷中的病人二十多岁的样子，有着一头深金色的短发，身材健壮高挑，面容英俊。从他偶尔恍惚醒来时的样子可以看到，他有着一双大海一般深邃的蓝色双眸，他的手臂肌肉鼓起，，手心有常年练习武器后的老茧，受伤前应该是个锻炼有素的战斗行家。

或许正是他原本健康的身体支撑他坚持了下来，而托尼希望他别那么快放弃，他很不愿意看到一条年轻的生命从自己掌心溜走。

和一个昏迷的病人同处一室对于大部分人来说都是枯燥无聊的，可对于托尼来说不是。从他失去语言的那一夜起，他就开始习惯了寂静。或者说，他在主动的追寻寂静。

而他陌生的朋友正给他带来了一种寂静，平静的寂静。

托尼麻木的劳动着，一次次的重复着照料的工作。

有时候不需要他忙什么，他就坐在床边看着窗外昏暗的城市，他的脸庞像是迷幻的幽灵般在玻璃窗户上落下影子，身后的床上，那个沉睡着的男人也落下一道模糊的影子。他们的倒影在无法触及的虚无中蔓延，最后相交于一点，恍惚间倒像是一个诡异的整体。

四壁间回荡着煤炭燃烧中微弱的炸裂声，在这微不足道的声响里，托尼常常会去握住那个男人的手腕，那是个宽大的手腕，骨节中有一种强烈的力度。他把自己的手指按在那软弱的皮肤上，等待那表皮下血管一下一下的鼓动。

雨也有停的一天，天气愈加寒冷，天空反而更加清澈透亮。

到了黄昏的时候，梦一般迷醉的晚霞就浮到了上空，云雾磅礴，绚丽的色彩随着傍晚的临近而层层递进，人在地面上活着，却仿佛同样行走在云巅一样。

这时候往往壁炉就会让屋子过于的暖和，令人的身体也跟着沁出一层薄汗。

托尼转头往水盆里绞洗毛巾的时候总会被晒到地板上的明亮辉光照的头疼，那种一瞬间前额的刺痛。他停下来眨眨眼睛，听觉就变得更为灵敏，两个紧随的呼吸声在狭窄的房间内追逐着响起，密集的好像游戏。他刻意屏住呼吸和它错开，但没过一会儿又和它纠缠到一起去，他再想着错开，又突然意识到自己在犯傻，最后反倒自己一个人笑了起来。

或许身体接触会让两个人的灵魂接近，托尼以前总认为这只体现在亲密性的接触上，比如亲吻、抚摸、拥抱、性交。可现在他忽然明白了，性交时的坦诚依旧是有所遮掩的，那毕竟是爱意表现的延伸，没有人会让自己在所爱面前展现出不堪的一面。可现在，他不得不面对着一位同性赤裸的身体，为他清理排泄物，用盐水和酒精清洗那些溃烂发脓的伤口，在对方因为疼痛和热高而呻吟时轻轻抚摸他的肩膀。

这些工作让他渐渐的就有种对这个人很熟悉的错觉。

人和人之间的相处应当有条界线：心灵的界线和身体的界线。

而他陌生的朋友此时被迫向他袒露了身体的界线。托尼对此感到很抱歉，对于自己单方面对其产生的好感，这实在很不礼貌，他想象着对方醒来后面对自己的样子：

他们依旧是陌生人，可托尼却对他全身上下每一道肌肉每一个伤疤都清清楚楚，甚至还有他的一些动作和习惯，而他却对托尼一无所知。

实在是有些冒犯。

如果他能够活下来，托尼想着，我可以问问他的名字。


	2. 第三章

无论是药物还是食物，都没有办法让局势好转。

托尼让波茨小姐帮他找了自己的几个“朋友”，给了些钱，想办法弄到了些抗生素，可几次注射后感染引起的并发症没有消失。

男人的呼吸变得越来越急促微弱，额头滚烫，身上却又湿又冷，还总是忽然的发起抖来，甚至会在进食的时候把嘴里的东西全吐出来。身上的汗水流个不停，于是为了防止汗水影响伤口，托尼只得每隔几个小时就给他更换床被。

波茨小姐偶尔能帮把手，但大部分时间都得托尼自行处理一切。大部分换下来的东西因为沾着血迹和脓液都已经直接烧掉了，只有一些勉强干净的衣物和被褥被送到了楼下让浆洗女工清洗晾晒。托尼忙得喘不上气，时不时的，还要收拾好自己下楼换上他带皮草的夫拉克外套和马甲长裤去接待客人，毕竟作为一个勉强合格的剧院经理，总有些不得不由他出面来接待的大人物。

像这样的日子持续了大概半个月，到了12月24日，长岛市已经彻底进入了严寒的冬季。

从23号下午就开始飘起小雪，到了24号晚上七点半剧院开始演出的时候，附近的街道已经被一层雪白而柔软的细雪铺上了一层浅浅的薄纱。

天黑的早，煤气灯管理员早已经将路灯点亮。一盏盏散发着光芒的路灯沿着小路串联，将整座城市连成了一片悠扬的星海，没有月光的夜晚里，雪也看不到痕迹，只有在进入那星海中明亮光点的边界中时才得以恢复原本的模样。

于是雪又成了雪，而不是寒风的附带物，也不是无形中缓慢积压地面的细沙，而终于又恢复了它飘飘洒洒，无依无靠，冰冷刺骨又转瞬即逝的实质了。

到了25号凌晨两点钟，疲惫不堪的剧院男主人背靠着床铺打起了瞌睡。

他浓密而卷曲的棕褐色发丝压在柔软的床垫边缘，睫毛微微扇动，偶尔的梦呓中，他耷拉在地上的手指也随之轻轻颤抖。

可突然有一秒，就是这一秒，某种从天而降的不安击中了他，将他从睡梦中唤醒了过来。他的心脏跳的极快，砰砰声似乎犹如实质般击打着他的耳膜，他心慌极了，就好像忽然间一脚踩空掉下了万丈高楼。

托尼捂着胸口喘息着，视线在安静的室内巡梭着，却找不到那个让他惊醒的缘由。

可就在下一秒，他身后床上的那个男人忽然发出了前所未有的，如同哀嚎般的呻吟。

他痉挛着，扭动着，脸庞在极度的痛苦中扭曲抽搐，如同被无形的烈火焚烧一般尖叫了起来。

托尼彻彻底底的惊呆了，一个念头穿过迷雾尖锐的刺中了他——

就是今天了。

他意识到，就是今天了，就是现在——这个哀嚎着的男人，这个绝望的病人，这个他最熟悉也最陌生的朋友即将死去，就在下一刻，就在这个狭小而憋闷的房间里，就在他的面前，在他的脚边。

而旁观者还能做什么？托尼咬紧牙关，跪倒在床垫旁边，用自己的身体去压制对方那仿佛自灵魂深处传来的颤栗和挣扎，不知怎么的，他的鼻子泛起酸楚，而某种潮湿滚烫的液体从他的眼眶里滚落了下来，击打在了他胳膊压制下那个赤裸而痛苦的病人脸上。

一个曾经灵动的生命他的手臂下逐渐走向末路，而他无能为力。

在残酷的命运面前，托尼突然意识到自己依旧是那个依靠着母亲的牺牲才存活下来的男孩，他不敢反抗，瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩在漆黑的柜子里捂着自己的嘴巴，谨记着母亲的叮嘱，连一点声音都不敢发出来。

原来我不是在救你。

在巨大的震惊中，他醒悟了过来，看着他陌生的朋友无声自语——我是在救我自己。

就那么一个愣神，他的手臂放松了压制，而思绪也随之恍惚了一秒。

而就在这一瞬间，原本垂死的男人忽然爆发出了无穷的力气般一把挥开压制并抓住了托尼的手腕。

突然的动作吓了托尼一跳，他让自己的视线回到病人脸上，这才发现对方在不知何时已经睁开了眼睛。

他依旧在颤抖着，在痉挛着，在无形的火焰中挣扎着。可他的眼睛，那是双多么冰冷的眼睛啊，那双眸中一无所有，就像是一个空洞的幽灵外壳，只余留微弱的残光。

可他的十指却越收越紧，似乎他抓着的不是另一个人的身体，而是他仅余的最后一点生的光芒，而他所能做的，最后能做的就是死死的抓住它，抓住他虚幻的生的希望。

哪怕那毫无意义。

他的手指如同铁箍一般掐着托尼的手腕，而那力气大的如同要把他的骨头折断一般。力度越来越大，托尼再也无法忍受的掰动他的手指试图解救自己的手臂，可他碰到的仿佛不是一个人，而是一个坚硬的机器部件，是钢铁而非什么活着的东西。它意志坚决，执行迅速，只不过几秒钟而已，托尼甚至以为听到了自己骨头一点点碎裂的声音。

剧烈的疼痛中，嘶哑的呜咽从他的嗓子里传了出来，这是他少有的可以发出的几种声音。可这人类本能发出的嘶吼却不知怎么的真正传入了那袭击者的大脑里，就像某个无形的神灵在他耳边拍动了手掌，他的灵魂在这一瞬间受到了某种强烈的震荡。

他松开了托尼的手。

而后者根本来不及有任何想法，抱着自己扭曲发红的手腕连滚带爬的退到了门口。

他大脑混乱极了，扯成乱线的思绪在他脑子里缠成了一团乱麻。他该出去，下楼，回到自己的房间里。他该当做一切都没有发生，他就不该把这个奇怪的陌生人带回剧院里。

托尼想了很多的东西，他的思绪一团乱。可鬼使神差的，他又抬头最后看了那个男人一眼。

垂死的男人狼狈的躺在地板上，壁炉的火焰在他身上投下祭奠般的晕光。托尼情不自禁的走近了几步，而对方抬起头，那一双深蓝色的眼眸将焦点聚集在了他身上。

四处飘散的灵魂又重新回到了这具躯体，托尼重新在这双眼睛里看到了人性的闪光——

可那究竟是什么呢？其中蕴含的既不是恨，也不是恳求；没有垂死的哀伤和对人间的不舍，而是某种仿佛海浪般飘荡的柔情，是一种悔恨，是一种眷恋，是无法用语言形容的深刻爱意。

托尼咽了口口水，不自觉的后退了一步。

男人艰难的呼吸着，可每一次都比下一次更微弱。他的意识渐渐模糊，而缠绕着他的疼痛也渐渐的开始减弱。

黑色的斑点浮现在眼前，耳边只能听到模糊的白噪音。男人开始感觉不到自己的身体，可却渐渐的被温暖而柔软的快乐包围了起来。

或许这就是死亡了。他缓缓的想着，可却开始连这些词汇的意义都忘记了。

他努力睁开眼睛而不是闭上，作为一个战士，这是他最后的战斗。

安宁的迷梦引诱着他的思维，而不知是梦还是真实，他看到了一抹温暖的碧蓝色色彩缓缓靠近，如同他梦中的海洋。

那色彩越来越近，一双温暖的手轻柔的按在了他的心口上，他感到了一点沉甸甸的重量压在心脏上。

困倦越来越重，在持续许久的焦热中一股轻缓而坚决的舒缓凉意流水一般渗入他的皮肤，他的神智像在翻涌的浪潮中翻滚着，沉到了谷底的一瞬间被猛烈的抛到了天空之上，而后坠向地面，那实在的坠落感真实极了，他的灵魂从天空坠落，重新回到了自己的身体当中。

托尼将闪烁着奇异光华的宝石收回手心，看着地板上原本已经瞳孔扩散的男人重新陷入沉睡。

他的手掌贴了贴对方的额头，那里的温度已经恢复了正常，心跳也变得沉稳而有力。撕开绷带，那些原本化脓溃烂的伤口已经在快速愈合，而对方被折断后又被托尼他们简单包扎的脚腕不知何时已经恢复了正常的角度，就好像它从没断过一样。

托尼将手心中蔚蓝色的宝石挂回了胸口，强迫自己不去想刚才发生了什么。

他咬着牙关把那个男人拖回床垫上，麻木的收拾起了屋子里被打碎的玻璃杯和药瓶。

可无论他怎么去无视，也无法逃避那个既定的事实——

宝石给与了回应。

对于托尼几分钟前“让他能够活下去”的这一项请求。

而在未来的某一天，请求者必将为此付出代价。


	3. Chapter 3

第四章——旧事

1815年9月，7岁的安东尼·斯塔克和他的母亲一起离开了城堡，前往位于雅科夫郡的一座葡萄酒庄园避暑。

他们的父亲和丈夫霍华德·斯塔克子爵正忙于工厂的生意，最起码要一周后才能赶来和他们会和。

那原本该是个炎热而快乐的夏天。

年幼的安东尼从不知道什么叫做艰苦和折磨，他从小天赋异禀，聪慧异常，很讨大人们的喜爱。玛利亚悉心照顾着他，在他身上投注了一个母亲可以表达出来的全部爱意。她循循善诱，耐心教育，认真而严格的给与安东尼道德品质上的正确引导。

人们常会说玛利亚对自己的孩子过于严格了，她那么仔细的关注着那男孩的言行，一旦发现对方的品性有任何偏差就会严厉的斥责教育对方。她敏锐的就像是一个园丁在全心的照料一朵初生的花，观察任何一点微弱的迹象，力求将所有病菌爬虫杜绝在花园之外。可她同时也对那男孩溺爱了过了头，夫人们端着红茶，摇着天鹅或孔雀翎点缀的扇子彼此间这样说道：玛利亚从不限制那个孩子的玩闹，无论对方是要去爬树还是要下河，甚至是和农奴们厮混在一起，可实在是不像话。

事实也的确如此：人们总能看见安东尼和农仆的儿子们一起摔跤和游泳，四处玩闹，甚至连对方的差使，那些肮脏的下流工作那孩子也要去插一手：

他就像只精力旺盛的小狗，仆人们擦洗花瓶，他也跟着擦；清洗餐具了，他就仔仔细细的一个个的抹干高脚杯；晾晒衣物后，他抱着叠好的床单飞快的往卧室里跑。

他好像总也不晓得疲惫是什么滋味，总是笑容满面的，对待每一个人都是：早安、午安、晚安，今天的天气实在好极啦。

多么可爱的孩子，当他开始学习写字后，他最长干的工作就是帮那些不识字的女佣们给远在家乡的丈夫和孩子写信。

他用自己的练习纸作为信纸，用自己的零花钱作为信资，好像把这事当成了闲暇时间最好的乐趣。

不过随着他开始识字，闲暇时间几乎也就没剩多少了。霍华德爵士认为自己的孩子应当拥有充足的知识，无论是政治、经济、工业和金融，足够的学习将帮助年幼的安东尼在未来变动的局势中获得容身之地。

这是一个变动的年代——

和老派的贵族不同，霍华德并不认为开设工厂经营生意是屈尊降贵，是折损自己颜面的行为。

随着经济的发展，金融家、实业家、各大商会们大行其道，以他们巧妙的手段攫取财富累积资产。曾经贵族们依靠血统的优势，一味固守领地靠着压榨农仆和税收便可高枕无忧的日子眼看即将成为历史。

随着社会阶层的变动，国土内原本由各个教会、土地主、贵族把控，律法不一的省区制度给王党派系收回权力壮大自身带来了巨大的阻碍。

贵族们叫嚣着要求政治自由，希望将农仆土地外辖区内商人们的税收也纳入自己的荷包，他们要更大的执法权限，不愿意接受新政中列明的统一行政制度和税收标准。

而官员们则对实行新政持肯定态度，很显然，一旦王室收回权柄，也就意味着政府部门将获得更大的影响力，这对于他们必然是有利无害的。

可王室同样有着巨大的弊病，它急于统一控制毫无疑问也是为了解决其背后巨大的财政危机。巴塞洛缪·威廉姆斯国王登基后不得不为他父亲数十年如一日的奢侈宫廷生活买单，王室欠下的庞大负债变成了逼迫他推行新政改革赋税的主要原因。

几年之中，国王陛下与由贵族代表组成的法院几次交锋，两方都没有获得较大的进展，互相之间作出了部分让步。

可霍华德认为局势不会永远这么胶着下去，变化即将很快发生。

1814年2月，王室扩大了护卫队的编制，并创立了真正直属于王室的部队派系——总参谋部。

这无疑是对贵族发出的一个明确的信号，而霍华德则认为自己没必要再观察下去。同年4月，在法院的要求下，议法会议正式召开，霍华德联合几位市民代表及与他亲密往来的几位贵族对于王室派系提出的两项预案：税收改革和放开粮食贸易投出了赞成票。

法案最终因宗教派系及大部分贵族代表的反对而陷入搁置，但无论如何，贵族和宗教团体明了了国王坚定的决心，在之后的私下召见和宫廷晚宴后，被消减了条例的两项法案终于正式通过。

这是贵族和宗教派系向王室作出的第一次明确退让，而王室在同年12月颁布了一项新的法令，参谋部将组建由贵族代表组成的军事法庭，对其律法运行进行维护，国王的这一法令显而易见的是对贵族们的示好和让步。

政坛风云诡谲几经变换，时间悄无声息的来到了第二年，也就是1815年的9月。

就在这个月，在14年新法令颁布后获得很多好处的霍华德·斯塔克扩展了他的生意，开设了新的工厂，并成功的创立了几个关于港口交易和粮食批发的市场，他的生意做得比以往更好，而金钱带来的影响力让他在上流社会获得了更大的话语权。

也就是在这个月，他位于雅科夫郡的一座葡萄酒庄园遭到了暴徒的袭击。

暴徒们提前买通了仆人作为内应，药倒守卫和安保人员后打开了大门。值钱的餐具、衣物、装饰品和首饰都被劫掠一空，他们四处砸抢，女佣和仆人们惨遭杀害，暴徒们牵走马匹焚烧房屋，几乎什么也没给主人留下。

而当时正住在庄园中的女主人，霍华德的妻子——玛利亚·斯塔克夫人，因暴徒的胁迫，打开三楼卧室的窗户从那里跳了下去。

无数的鲜血染红了那个可怖的夜晚，虽然执法人员很快就赶到了庄园扑灭火焰并抓住了大部分作恶的暴徒，可玛利亚夫人终究是没有能够活下来。

而时间一页页的翻过，转眼间曾经活泼可爱惹人喜欢的安东尼·斯塔克已经不复存在，他让自己不再去回忆以往的一切，可童年的经历终究在他性格中涂下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

1840年12月25日，长岛市迎来了它又一个圣诞节。

随着朝阳升起，在床上半昏半醒的病了半个月的男人终于捂着脑袋缓缓睁开了眼睛。

一开始的十几秒里，他其实被剧烈的头疼和晕眩掌控着，还有些微微的想吐。可没一会儿他的意识跟上了身体，而脑袋里震耳欲聋的嗡嗡声也像潮水一样飞快的退却了，徒留下一片沙漠，干涸的像是什么都没发生过一样。

他勉强捡起了一点昏迷前的回忆，史蒂夫·罗杰斯努力的想着，一边试图从床上坐起来。

他以为自己是在达萨郡，在西特镇他所居住的那间小屋里。

可在他醒来的半分钟里，他既没有听到公鸡响亮的鸣叫，也没有闻到任何本该出现的烟草焦臭、汗液酸臭或是畜牧粪便的恶臭味道。同样的，他也没听到任何人爆着粗口的交谈声，没有女人扯着嗓子的责骂声，没有小孩子跑动时互相打闹传来的尖叫嬉笑。

他松开了按着额头的手，却看到了一双安静的注视着他的，明亮的深棕色眼睛。

史蒂夫一愣，那注视着他的人是一个三十来岁的男性，体型匀称，有一头卷曲微长的深色短发，轮廓较为深刻的脸上留着修剪整齐的小胡子。对方反坐在椅子上，两臂交叠搭着椅背正好整以暇的看着史蒂夫，他脸上的笑容和善中又带着某种不经意的狡黠，好像知道了史蒂夫什么不为人所知的秘密一般，略带促狭。

还不等史蒂夫有任何反应，那个男人像是想起来了什么一样将脚边的一个画板给举到了面前。

他指了指画板上的字。

史蒂夫皱着眉头警惕的看了他一眼，转而看向那个画板——

“如你所见，是我把你给救回来的

如果你不大喊大叫或试图攻击我逃走，那可就帮了大忙了”

那上面这样写道。


	4. Chapter 4

第五章

陌生的男人举着画板，上面写的简单易懂可却让人难以置信的字句。

史蒂夫对刑架和鞭笞都有心理准备，如果他没能成功逃脱，这是他必然面对的惩罚。

可现在的他并没有被囚禁在监狱里，而是坐在一张靠近壁炉的床垫上，穿着一件对他而言有些紧的亚麻睡衣——这很能说明问题，考虑到这种款式的睡衣一般会裁剪的比它该有的尺寸更为宽大一些，史蒂夫略微判断，认为自己穿的应该正是眼前这个比他矮小一些的男性的衣服。

而他身上虽然缠着一些绷带，可他自我感觉那下面的伤口并不严重。

这可怪了，史蒂夫想着，隐约的记忆提醒着他，那些位置本该皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓，绝不该是现在轻飘飘的擦伤模样。

在被子底下，史蒂夫尴尬的感觉到自己似乎没有穿裤子，赤裸裸的皮肤碰擦着柔软的棉料被褥，给他带来一种微妙的麻痒感。另一个疑点在于，温暖的布料下他的脚腕互相碰撞也灵活自如，仿佛从不曾被人砸断过。

可总而言之，他开始逐渐回忆起自己受伤后发生的事，他记得自己躲在一个阴暗的小巷里，袭击了一个前来查看的男人。

史蒂夫本可以当场把那个男人的脖子扭断的，可对方对暴力行为简单而无力的挣扎让他意识到这不过是个普通的民众而已，而史蒂夫并不愿意残杀无辜的市民。

可他松开手后再发生的事却怎么也想不起来了，他好像是晕倒了，他以为自己会死。

史蒂夫让自己依旧保持着一定的警惕，毕竟这也可能是一场利用他说出革命军据点位置的骗局，虽然面前这个男人看起来是个好人，可谁又知道他心里在想什么呢？

他控制着自己，表面上像是松了口气般向那个男人询问：“是你救了我？你是巷子里的那个人吗？”

那男人点了点头，将手上的画板翻了一页。

史蒂夫好奇又紧张的望着对方的动作，不明白对方是要干什么。

更令人奇怪的是那男人到目前为止都一言不发，唯一给出的信息还是手写的字句。

房门就在这时被轻轻敲响了，门外的人扭动了把手，没能成功开门。

房间里的两人都没有说话，史蒂夫将视线转到床边的男人身上，只见他愣神了几秒钟后像是被什么困扰住了一般皱起了眉头，在挠了挠自己的鼻子后起身走向了门口。

一个尾音有些圆润的男性声音清晰的响起在了史蒂夫的耳畔：“幸亏我锁上了门。啊哈，这下可好了，我该扯个什么样的谎才好呢？”

史蒂夫看着男人的背影，张了张嘴，有些犹豫要不要提醒对方把声音放轻些，他毫不怀疑刚才的话可以一字不落清晰的传到门外人的耳朵里。

如果门外的人发现了异常该怎么处理，史蒂夫想着，视线搜寻了一圈，在床边地板上找到了一个餐盘。他想了想，把其中的银餐叉收到手里悄悄的藏在了被子下面。

虽然有了预备，可史蒂夫打心眼儿里希望那男人可以成功把对方打发走，毕竟他被子下几乎可以说是赤裸裸的一片。虽说什么样的艰苦状况都遇见过，可认真的，史蒂夫不希望自己在和别人缠打的时候还光着屁股晃着自己的...器官。

也许是他的祈祷起了效果，那男人成功的劝走了门外的来客。

他端着一个装着食物的餐盘用脚带上了门，面上也是松了口气的样子。

史蒂夫拢了拢被子，吸了口气向对方问道：“这位先生，请你给我拿些衣服好吗？”

他应该先感谢对方，然后在隐瞒自己信息的情况下尽量获取更多的情报，这是他应该做的。

是的。可史蒂夫无法控制自己，他还是更想要一条裤子。

听到他的话，正放下餐盘的男人瞪大了眼睛，像是这才意识到什么一般敲了敲自己的额头。

“这家伙躺了这么久，我都快忘记他还要穿裤子了。”

史蒂夫一惊，正要问自己昏迷了多久，又听到男人似乎忍不住笑意般的声音传来：“裤子，我的天，看看他一副窘迫的样子。太搞笑了，要是他知道我帮他擦了半个月的屁股，他还不得立刻再厥过去。”

“什么？！”史蒂夫扯着嗓子叫了起来，过度的惊讶和羞耻让他此时听起来像是被踩了尾巴的猫。

他过度的反应似乎吓到了说话的男人，对方原本要去打开衣柜的脚步停住了，扭过头疑惑的看向史蒂夫。

“这家伙在叫什么？脑子出问题了？”

史蒂夫意识到了自己的无礼，低下头咳嗽了两声，恍然回忆起据点简易医院里那些无法自控的病人，因自己刚才的大惊小怪而面红耳赤。

那男人从衣柜里翻找出了几条裁剪宽松的长裤扔到了床上，史蒂夫飞快的捡起了一条塞进被子底下给自己套上。

等他艰难的穿上裤子，就看到那男人又举起了画板，这一次显露出来的纸张上同样写着一行字：

你可以叫我托尼，你叫什么？

史蒂夫被他的行为弄得完全不着头脑，但秉持着可能是对方某种癖好的猜测，虽然觉得这个自称托尼的男人实在是古怪，可考虑了几秒钟后，他决定还是仿照对方给一个简单的称呼——

“史蒂夫，你可以叫我史蒂夫。”

“史蒂夫，”那个托尼的声音传来，略带调侃：“可真是‘少见’的名字，我往楼下泼一盆水都能溅到三个史蒂夫。”

闻言，史蒂夫有些恼怒的忍不住反唇相讥：“我这辈子遇到过不止三个托尼，你的名字也没有特殊多少吧。”

说完他就有些后悔，认为局势明朗前不应该和对方因这么幼稚的事情起冲突。

可等了好一会儿也没有等到回馈，史蒂夫抬起头，却看到面前的男性满脸的震惊，以至于眼睛都失去了焦距一般直视着他。

那场景可怖极了，他的眼睛瞪的那么大，里面满是吃惊的神采，面容僵硬，整个人仿佛一尊石像般呆立在了原地。

史蒂夫也被他这忽然的变化吓了一跳，藏在被子下的手捏紧了那把叉子，前倾身体紧盯着对方，问道：“您这是怎么了？”

“他他妈的在和谁说话？他刚才是不是接了我的话头？这他妈的到底怎么回事？”

史蒂夫听到对方这么问，听起来疑惑又暴躁，像是一只受到了惊吓后大声骂骂咧咧的炸起毛来的猫。与此同时，这个托尼身上一个非常令人疑惑的地方终于展现出来了，史蒂夫一边被对方脏话连篇的质问惹恼，一边注意到对方从头到尾都没有张开过嘴，甚至包括对方说话的时候。

“托尼，对吧？”他控制着自己的脾气开口道，让自己尽量保持礼貌的口气：“我是在和你说话，很抱歉嘲讽了你的名字。虽然是你先嘲笑我的，但我依旧得道歉。”他说着吸了口气，想到自己当时躲进巷子时旁边好像是个剧院之类的地方，于是有了个猜测：“您是个魔术师吗？腹语木偶师？或之类的？”

那男人保持着目瞪口呆，像是依旧没回过神来。可话头却依旧没停：“这老哥真的在和我说话？他能听到我？是我脑子坏了还是他脑子坏了，精神科医师不知道能不能出诊......”

他的话语颠三倒四又没有逻辑，如果不是他之前看起来还算正常手上也没有镣铐的痕迹，史蒂夫都要怀疑自己是不是误入了哪个精神病的拘禁室了。

可或许呢？史蒂夫忽然想到，或者这个男人真的是个被关在阁楼的精神病人，某个晚上逃出房间的时候碰到了他，当时还保有理智的他救回了史蒂夫，把他藏在自己的阁楼里待到现在。

思绪越飘越远，曾经算是个艺术家的史蒂夫摇了摇头把脑子里冒出来的悬疑故事甩到一边，却听到那个男人终于恢复冷静的声音在他耳边响起：

“你能听到我的声音，你能听到我想什么吗？”

自称托尼的男人走到了床边，他盘膝坐下身体前倾，目光炯炯的望着史蒂夫，一片苍白的脸色下有种诡异的，蕴含隐隐疯狂的狂喜。

听了他的问话史蒂夫忽然觉得有些头疼，他往后挪了几步让自己离对方远了一些，真的开始怀疑自己刚才编出来的故事是否真的就是真相了。

“我没有听到你在‘想’什么，”史蒂夫说着，随时注意着对方的表情和动作，准备一旦发现任何迹象就立刻发动攻击：“我是听到了你的声音，你不就正在和我说话么？先生，请别开玩笑了。”

托尼张了张嘴，盯着史蒂夫的目光了更带了某种惊讶和兴奋交织的情绪，仿佛史蒂夫是穷人面前忽然出现的一块黄金，沙漠旅人眼前的一湖清泉一般。

“不不，稍等一下......我知道了。”托尼激动的有些发抖的声音说道：“我要对你做件事，这样你就会明白了。”

只见他向前挪动了一下，和史蒂夫靠的极近，并抬起略带颤抖的手指，在史蒂夫躲避前就捂住了对方的耳朵。

被他吓了一跳，史蒂夫差点就反守为攻给他一拳了。可等了几秒也没有下一步的动作，史蒂夫皱着眉控制住了自己跃跃欲试的拳头。

“我捂住你的耳朵了，你还能清楚地听到我的声音，是不是？”

史蒂夫愣了一秒钟。望过去，眼前是和他贴的极近的托尼，对方明亮的眸子里兴奋而好奇的光那么亮。而在那挺立微勾的优美鼻梁下，围绕着一圈细碎胡须的嘴唇依旧紧紧的闭着，丝毫没有张合的迹象。

毛骨悚然的惊悚感从后尾椎骨向上爬进了史蒂夫的脑子里，像是被道无形的闪电劈中，他一个激灵躲开了对方有些冷的手指，跳了起来退到了门口，将自己和那个诡异的男人的距离拉远。

恐怖的感觉围绕着他的身体，史蒂夫甚至觉得自己是不是还在昏迷，被一个噩梦给缠住了，他毫不怀疑面前的这个看起来还挺正常的，顶着张英俊面孔的小胡子先生会在下一刻展现出他真正可怕的恶灵面目，或者张开血盆大口试图把史蒂夫一口吞下。

被自己想象出来的惊悚画面给刺激到，史蒂夫咽了下口水。他举起了自己手上的叉子向对方发出警告：“这位先生，我不管你是真人还是什么其他的东西，请你站在原地不要动，不然我不保证接下来自己会做什么。”

他举着叉子的样子映入托尼的眼帘，高大英挺的战士和他手上小小的餐叉，加上那一脸紧张而惊恐的样子可着实逗趣。托尼内心爆发出的笑声一瞬间回荡在了史蒂夫的耳畔，而声音的主人面上依旧保持着仅有些促狭的微笑表情，好像史蒂夫的应对根本没什么大不了似的。

这强烈的反差让史蒂夫觉得有些莫名的尴尬，他控制着忽如其来的羞耻让自己继续保持警戒。

“别那么紧张，我的朋友。史蒂夫，这是很简单的事情。”

托尼依旧盘着腿坐在地上，他抬起手撑着自己的下巴思考了几秒钟，好像在考虑该怎么开口。

在这中间史蒂夫并没有听到他任何的声音。

“史蒂夫，我不是什么怪物。而正相反，我只是一个比你缺少一样东西的普通人，那就是我的语言能力。是的，用常人的话来形容的话，那我就是个哑巴，唯一能发出的少数声音就是吚吚呜呜吱吱啊啊。所以你现在听到的其实是我脑子里的声音，就是我自己对自己说的话。”

托尼缩了缩鼻子，像是想起了什么似的，忽然说道：“你等等，我试试。”

说完后他抬起了头，放空自己般盯着天花板，而史蒂夫什么也没听到。

片刻后托尼重新看到史蒂夫，看到对方茫然的表情后就立刻明白了，点了点头：“看来必须是很清楚的想法你才能听得到啊，有意思，接下来我们开始测试距离吧。”

说着他就要站起来靠近史蒂夫，被他理直气壮的举动吓了一跳，史蒂夫立刻举起手臂阻止了他的动作：“停下，稍等下。”他难以忍受的问：“什么心声，我怎么就能听到你的心声了？别开玩笑了！这一点都不有趣。”

托尼摸了摸鼻子：“这我怎么知道，多半是宝石的原因，可它上回又没展现这功效。”

“什么宝石？”史蒂夫抓住了关键。

像是忽然意识到自己泄露了什么信息，托尼的脸上闪过了一丝慌乱，但很快就消失了。

“这是我的个人秘密，看来我还没法控制自己的想法。”

他放空了一会儿，像是在组织语言：“你还记得咱们碰到那天晚上的事吗？你从头到尾听我呼救过一声吗？哪怕是在你掐住我脖子之前？”

“你瞧，我没必要骗你，我的确没法说话，没法用喉咙和舌头发出声音。这很正常，正常极了，世界上多的是像我这样的人。你当时受了重伤，我把你救了回来，你看，你现在是健康的。如果我要伤害你，我把你放在那里就好了，不出一个小时你就死了，就算不是因为伤口，你也会被冻死，我说的对吗？我把你救了回来，悉心照顾你，喂你吃药，帮你清理身体，难道就是为了现在和你开个无聊的玩笑吗？”

他说着耸了耸肩：“你和我之间似乎因为一些缘故——我不能解释是因为什么缘故，私人秘密。你理解下——而有了些特别的联系，而结果就表现在你能听到我的想法这点上了。有意思，很有意思，但恐怕也很麻烦，非常麻烦。”他叹了口气，好像自己也被这事给烦恼到了一样。


	5. Chapter 5

傍晚六点钟，史蒂夫获得了一套确实合身的衣服和一颗平静下来的心。

尽管事情匪夷所思，可人类的接受能力是广博无限的，考虑了以往曾经看过的书籍与绘本，以及眼下无可辩驳的现况，史蒂夫接受了所谓听到心声的说法。

此时的他和托尼盘膝坐在阁楼地板上，脚边摆着托尼从楼下偷偷带上来的羊羔肉布丁、杏仁酪、蜂蜜蛋糕、炖牛肉和面包片。

据说，此刻他们脚下的大厅里正举办着一场盛大的圣诞晚会。

织着金丝镶边的鲜红地毯，丝绸缎带，女士们华丽的裙摆在舞池中旋转，水晶吊灯折射出明媚的光华。吃不完的甜点、蛋糕、糖果和在水晶长脚杯里冒着气泡的香槟酒，有节奏的鼓点和永远欢快的音乐，每个人都沉浸在这几乎永恒的快乐之中。

史蒂夫聆听，凝视起诉说着梦幻般场景的托尼年轻的脸庞上露出的迷梦般满足的笑容。可他口中的一切距离史蒂夫过于遥远，无法引起共鸣。窗外的城市阴云密布，一切灰暗又苍白，穷苦者将迎来又一个难熬的夜晚，不会被冻死已经是一种恩赐了。

这才是史蒂夫生活的世界，甚至让他口中香甜的食物也变为苦涩。

又过了两天，史蒂夫正式见到了波茨小姐。

看到他，年轻的波茨小姐脸上露出了惊讶的神色，她扭过头，向着站在身边的托尼小声嘟哝道：“他这是怎么回事？前几天的时候他还只能躺着啊。”

史蒂夫看到托尼向那美丽而端庄的女士挥舞起手臂，手指像是变戏法一般摆动起各种的令人眼花缭乱的姿势。

那想必意味着什么，波茨小姐似乎从中领会到了什么意思：“几针抗生素就好转了？”她盯着托尼，脸上露出了难以被说服的狐疑神色，小声的警告着：“最好不要让我知道你在搞什么奇怪的东西，托尼，我警告你。”

不过比起对方神奇恢复的身体，显然还有些更重要的信息需要确认。

“托尼和我大概说了下你的事情，史蒂夫对吗？希望你不要介意，我还有一些问题得问。”

波茨小姐小心聚拢着裙摆，坐在壁炉前一张已经露出棉絮的单人沙发上向史蒂夫说：“托尼做起事情来从来不考虑后果，可我必须考虑更多。”

“不考虑后果”，哈哈，随她怎么说吧。

史蒂夫瞥了一眼抱着双臂的托尼，见他靠着墙壁一脸平静，内心的细碎抱怨却没个停。注意到史蒂夫的眼神后，托尼这才像突然意识到了什么一般停止了抱怨，屋子里回荡在史蒂夫耳边的声音忽然消失了。

“我不介意这个。”史蒂夫转向波茨小姐，很理解的说道：“您有什么需要问的吗？”

波茨小姐犹豫着咬了下自己的下唇，雪白的牙齿在粉嫩的嘴唇上留下一道苍白的印迹：“我不会问很多问题，托尼告诉了我一些事情。他有一些猜测，我想那多半是对的，所以我不会问很多，这样对我们都更安全。我只需要知道，你的任务已经完成了，对吗？”

史蒂夫温和的看着她，双手交叉的坐在床板上。等她说完后立刻回答道：“是的，它完成了。女士，如果我在这里会给你们带来麻烦，你们可以不必顾虑我，打开后门把我扔出去就可以了。”

听了他的话，波茨小姐轻捂嘴角笑了一下：“不必担心，托尼做起事情来或许是鲁莽，可他既然会把你捡回来，自然就有躲开麻烦的办法。”

又问了一些问题，在确认了史蒂夫接下来唯一的目的就是离开长岛市后她明显轻松了不少，接下来，波茨小姐向史蒂夫解释了一下自己的名字——

维吉尼亚·波茨，她这么自我介绍，而同时托尼懒洋洋的补充着:"维吉尼亚·佩普·波茨，她喜欢亲近的人叫她佩普，比如我。”

史蒂夫忍不住想笑，可他赶紧咬住唇角把笑容咽了下去。

波茨小姐并没有意识到这个无形之中的小插曲，正说着自己剧院经理的身份和工作，她把托尼形容成了她的一个助手，主要负责剧院中特殊机关道具的设计和维护工作。

“我负责管理经营，而他负责给我解决难题。”波茨小姐这样说着，眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒：“可有时候给我带来难题的也是他，所以他主要负责解决自己。”

说完她自己就轻笑了起来。

而托尼有些低沉尾音圆润的声音又响了起来，其中对波茨小姐的话语颇为不满。

主要把人送出去就好了，托尼和佩普都这样想着。

可送一个人出城目前还需要一些办法，在托尼的“朋友们”安排完成前史蒂夫还得待在阁楼里，而托尼是那个经常来给他送饮食和药物的人。

于是史蒂夫总是被迫听着对方脑子里浮现的大片大片长篇大论，有时候前一段还没结束后一段就又跳了出来，混乱复杂的像是相互交织的圆舞曲。

每当这时史蒂夫都被会交杂在一起同时响起的声音吵得脑袋发胀，可偏偏就算是捂住了耳朵声音也依旧不大不小的清晰响起。托尼常常意识不到自己干了什么，他脑子里塞了太多的知识，思维运转又快的惊人。

有时候他端着盘子刚推开门，史蒂夫的耳畔一瞬间就被大量的持续不停的理论推导和公式运算声给淹没了。

史蒂夫终于忍无可忍的向他提起了这事，托尼对此表示不满：“我已经是个哑巴了，难道还得把思考也掐断吗？你倒是说的容易，你给我表演一个看看？”

“我不关心你怎么想，托尼。我就是个普通的人，而你一出现我的脑子里就都是你的声音，它就快要炸了”史蒂夫烦躁的说，可又对此感到了一些心虚和歉疚，于是缓和了声音道：“谢谢你救了我，可我实在是受不了了，如果你没法控制这个，我只希望咱们能保持一些距离直到我离开，这对我们都好。”

对他这段话的回答，是托尼离开时甩上房门发出的剧烈响声。

晚上十点半，剧院最后一场表演正式谢幕。

在长岛任职的司法部长艾瑞克·塞维格先生和众人一起站起，向台上的演员们致以热烈的鼓掌。

他和他的夫人是维洛尼亚大剧院的常客了，每周他都会抽一个晚上来到剧院观赏戏剧或芭蕾舞，这是这位五十来岁头发稀疏的司法长官最大的爱好，排遣压力的主要方式。

在看完了表演之后，塞维格先生并没有立刻离开。

二楼的房间里有舒服的沙发，令人放松的音乐，安静而隐私的环境和美味的茶点。在这里，客人可以和他们希望见到的朋友进行不受打扰的谈话，交换一些信息和知识。

“今天早上传来的消息。”坐在沙发上，赛维克吸了口烟，向坐在他侧边长沙发上的托尼说道：“尔布巴成立的特刑法院昨天吊死了二十二个农民，引起了很大的震动。”

坐在托尼身边的波茨小姐倒吸了一口凉气，不安的交叉着手指握住了双手。

“这些农民犯了什么罪？”

“罪？”赛维克冷笑了一声，他端起了手边的水晶高脚杯轻啜了一口，缓缓说道：“交到司法部的文书说这22个人组织了暴动械斗，可大家都心知肚明，克里纳宫刚发布了暂缓征收田赋的赦令，尔布巴立刻就吊死了农民。这代表什么？”

托尼点了点头，和赛维格交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

波茨小姐看到他们的表情，渐渐意识到这又是某种政治上的博弈了。她的手指攥紧又松开，微微泛红的脸庞上露出了深切的怜悯和无奈，她富有感情的心灵让她无法忍耐的发出了难过的叹息。

托尼放下杯子和手上的香烟，在便签纸上写道：议会正在考虑是否发布安抚宣言并宣布彻底减免教会税，教会对此很不满意，这都是明面上的。我听说参谋部预备一有消息，将在几个大城市宣布驱赶乞丐和流浪者，进一步煽动革命军对王室、贵族的仇恨。

赛维格接过纸条看了看，随之干唾了一口，他随手把纸条扔进了壁炉里，说道：“克里纳的主人未必不知道这背后是谁在搅合，可自己养大的狗要咬谁，主人恐怕是控制不住了。”

托尼想了想，在纸上又提笔写道：参谋部未必能称心如意，煽动王室和革命军之间的仇恨固然能让他们得到好处，可也别忘记了，亚兰塔的客人们月初都被救走了。革命军应当清楚了，参谋部和他们所自称的心怀同情的形象背道而驰，如果他们有脑子，就该放弃幻想寻找新的同伴。可你也不要放松警惕，如果有人联系你，必须多加考察，如果有必要暂时拒绝也是可以的。

赛维格点了点头，他向烟灰缸弹了弹手指：

“参谋部走出了一步臭棋，那群农民远比他们所意料的更庞大。罗斯那家伙原本以为一口气抓住他们的大部分引导者就能彻底控制革命军，没想到反而激发了对方的愤怒，到手的筹码还这么凭空的丢了。哈哈，我真想看看罗斯那张脸现在该是个什么表情，想必就和克里纳宫发现参谋部不再受控的那一刻一模一样吧。”

托尼点头笑了笑，将剩下的便签纸丢进壁炉燃烧殆尽，以免上面残留的笔迹被人发现。

送走了赛维格的波茨小姐忧心忡忡的回到了隔间，知道她不喜欢香烟的味道，托尼早已掐灭了香烟，此时正站在窗边等烟味散尽。

波茨轻拍了一下他的肩膀，把窗户在他面前合上。

“我注意到你最近有些忧虑。”她紧了紧身上裹着的羊绒披肩，颇为担忧的这样说道，同时又有些害怕自己的话语引起了对方难以向外人道的伤心事，反而加重了他的忧愁。

托尼温柔的棕色双眸静静的注视着她，好一会儿，他并没有摆动手臂，也没有往便签纸上写字，不知道心里在想些什么。

如果能听到他心声的是波茨该有多好，这几天里这样的念头常出现在托尼的脑海里。他们认识好些年了，却没有感情的纠纷。男人和女人之间并不常有真挚而纯粹的友情，而他们之间的感情要比友情更深刻，比爱情更单纯，是互相之间极致的信任和爱护。

玛利亚早已去世，霍华德也已经不在，托尼没有任何亲人了，而朋友也只有那么几个。到了现在，他的管家不得不留在封地为他打理生意，而他待在长岛，一个人，应对政治上步步紧逼的威胁，试图为自己找一条出路。他无法说话，也就无法和他人建立亲密的关系，所以他是自我封闭的。这种喧闹里的自我隔绝实属无奈，一是来自于他的身份，二则是由于他的身体状态，但最重要的，是归根结底，他并不愿意将感情寄托在一个陌生的对象身上。

人是很脆弱的，付出感情也就意味着将自己的一部分割下来交到别人手上任由对方处置，而完全无法预料到结果，也不一定能获得等价的回报。托尼小时候有一个玩具，是霍华德从玻璃工厂里带回来的一个装饰品，那是一个水晶球，里面是一根透明的玻璃丝线，上面站着一个手臂绕着丝带身着芭蕾舞服的少女，四周围飘飞着柔软的羽毛和晶亮的薄片。而他就如同这个少女，站在一根随时可能碎裂的玻璃的丝线上，随时可能坠落地面砸的粉身碎骨。

他从没想到会有这样的事发生在他的生活里，把自己的所思所想开放给一个陌生人知道。

最初的兴奋过去后托尼感到了恐惧，他考虑过让佩普来负责史蒂夫的饮食起居直到将对方送出城为止，这样他们就可以尽量避免见面，而之后也不再会有什么相见的机会了，从此后将这段诡异的奇谈当做一个从未发生过的梦境，就此彻底忘记。

可佩普打理起剧院头头是道，应对些紧急事态或麻烦人物也是得心应手麻利干练，但说到底，她也不过是个二十来岁没有家庭的女性。托尼这辈子几乎没有干过什么重活，但他愿意为一个陌生男人擦半个月的屁股可不是因为有什么特殊的诡异癖好，而就是为了避免尴尬，不愿意让他的得力助手对此感到为难。

更别提新年将至，剧院将要开始上线几出新的戏剧，还有些其余的活动必须佩普处理，托尼不愿意再占用对方的休息时间。

于是他尽力控制自己，让自己去想一些不那么重要的事情，让大量简单零碎的思考占据大脑，以避免面对史蒂夫时泄露某些机密信息。

可他没想到自己的应对措施会给史蒂夫带来这么大的困扰，当他向自己抱怨的时候，他就像是被沟渠外轰隆作响的炮火声淹没的战士一般烦躁而紧张不安。托尼不知道该怎么应对他，又害怕自己想什么不该想的东西，于是只能狼狈的摔门离开。

他在控制着自己的想法，史蒂夫并不能听到零碎的或画面性的东西，他认为可以从这方面入手。


	6. Chapter 6

像这样又过了五六天，托尼逐渐发现了一个窍门：如果他不把宝石带在身上——放在匣子里或是塞进衣柜皆可——那么史蒂夫就不会再清楚的听到他脑子里每一句话。

他的隐私和史蒂夫的神智都得以保全了，离开了宝石，托尼只有和史蒂夫待在一个很近的距离，并且明确的希望和史蒂夫沟通时二人的联系才会建立。

托尼汗颜的猜测，也许这玩意儿的效果本来就是这样的，哪有这样的道理——平白无故的在两个人之间架一个单向喇叭，这像个什么样子？

他想，或许是宝石充当了一个放大镜的功能，将他们之间的联系加强了许多倍。

如此一来，主客之间总算是能流畅愉快的交流了，托尼终于可以使用起一些沟通上技巧，巧妙的掩藏一些不该说的信息。

人总是要走的，托尼并不打算把史蒂夫介绍给他的员工们认识。

这期间史蒂夫依旧一个人住在阁楼里，这个伤者居住了接近一个月的小房间原本是托尼用来躲清静的地方，换言道，这其实原本是托尼的卧室，一年里，仅有几个晚上他才会回到他富丽堂皇的正经卧室，睡在铺着昂贵真丝床单的四柱床上。

他敏锐的直觉时时敲响警钟，宽大华丽的房间四处都潜伏着危机，就算躺在那里也完全无法入睡。

过于空旷的空间引起焦虑，不详潜藏在每一个阴影的角落里，在脆弱的玻璃门后，在隐约可见的阳台上，在水晶吊灯折射的每一道影子里。

威胁的预感是虚妄的，他很清楚这点，可又无法让颤抖的身体向理智屈服。

他经受的不是来自外部的折磨，折磨来自于他自己。

每逢夜晚，一种没来由的恐惧就会席卷他的身体、他昏沉而迷茫的灵魂，无形巨手将徒然呼吸的躯体撕裂，颤栗蔓延，不可形容的绝望吞没一切。

在那一刻，他想要哭泣，可眼窝干燥；想要呐喊，可嗓音干涸。他发着抖，紧紧的抱着自己，清晰的感受到自己的命运被献祭给了无望的空虚和永远的孤独。

为了逃避焦虑，他常常一个人在深夜的剧院里四处走动。

他翻动华丽的表演服装，找一件古希腊的袍子披在身上，坐在高高的演奏室里弹奏不成章法的噪音，亦或者他把自己当成一个观众，坐在漆黑包间里看着空无一人的舞台发愣。

到了后来他爬上阁楼，那里原本是一个放杂物的地方。满地是灰尘和蜘蛛网，玻璃窗积满了灰又被雨渍和污渍沾满了，哪怕是走进去都会让人感到呼吸不畅。

托尼轻轻推开肮脏的窗户，透过那个小小的洞口往这个世界最宽广的所在观望，那是天空，也是所有生灵永恒的归宿。城市宁静的沉睡在地上，偶尔湖上的雾气飘浮过来，长岛市就会整个淹没在蒸腾的水汽里。醒着和梦着在这一刻没有界限，托尼让自己沉浸在界限之中，他的思想变得很轻，轻的仿佛能脱离身体的束缚。

透过那个小小的窗口，他感到自己的灵魂在飘浮，他飞的那么高，穿过重重积云一直向上，飘向了明媚而冷清的月亮。

飘着飘着，他就睡着了。在梦里，没有什么阴影和恐怖，没有什么焦虑和威胁，一切都是平静而安宁的。

他常常在想，自己要么并不能算真正的活着，他身体里什么东西已经被永久的转变了。

他笑起来像人，举手投足像人，可他本质早已不是人类，或许正是为了掩饰这一点，所以他才坚持要住在这个剧院里，渴望以另一群人的喜怒哀乐来感染自己，可人类终究不是他的同族，所以他又对人类感到恐惧，以至于只有在城市最高而离天空最近，狭小封闭如同棺材的地方才能真正的安睡。

他的自我剖析并没有让任何人知道，归根结底也不过是一个不必担忧生活的富翁闲来无事的胡思乱想而已，托尼自己都没把这当真。

在发现了他诡异的睡眠习惯后，虽然对他奇怪的爱好不解，波茨小姐还是尽其所能的将阁楼布置的温馨舒适。

佣人们行动了起来，杂物被清理一空，地板铺上了柔软的地毯，家具要擦洗的干干净净，连屋顶上最隐秘的角落里都再找不到一丝灰尘。波茨小姐兢兢业业，锅炉暖气没法通到楼上，她就派人装好了壁炉、灶台，又往里头塞了床铺沙发和衣柜，以免某天早上悲惨的发现自己的老板凄凉的冻死在了他自己的产业里。

托尼并没有拒绝她的好意，踏踏实实的就这么住了下来，只偶尔才到楼下他金碧辉煌的寝宫里去度个假小酌几杯。

可到了现在，他贴心的小房间却迎来了新的所有者。

病人沉睡时总希望他能顺利醒来，可他真的醒了却搞得主人无处可去了。托尼在心里嘀咕着，坐在书桌后宽大的皮革沙发里验算着数据，手上的铅笔旋转着，时不时往摊开的画纸上涂写信息。煤气灯燃烧发出细微的声音，而挂在工作室里的几个钟表时针都指向了三的位置。

打了个呵欠，托尼放下笔伸了个懒腰。他左右端详着自己的房间，视线不由被屋子里各处摆放的钟表吸引了，它们有的是壁钟，有的是怀表，有放在桌上的座钟、玻璃罩钟，也有伫立在墙角的摆钟。房间里指针运动间引起整齐的咔哒咔哒声，它们莫不是出于此间主人之手，同时也是他曾经的同学们赠予的一项礼物。

托腮凝视，托尼禁不住想起了些过去的事。

玛利亚去世后托尼和霍华德经历了非常艰难的一段日子。

当地颇有名望的几个医生进入大宅，给出的诊断结果都是一样。他们没有在托尼的嗓子和舌头上发现任何问题，于是认为这个孩子不说话，和生理原因无关，是他不愿意说话。

一开始霍华德认为托尼只是受的刺激过大，他将自己全部的耐心和愧疚都扑到了托尼身上，放下了自己的生意和工厂、他全部的社交关系，没日没夜的陪伴着托尼，尽其所能的开解自己的孩子，试图让他打开心扉。

可人的耐心是有极限的，不仅是托尼失去了母亲，霍华德同样失去了挚爱的妻子。每一次看到托尼，他的儿子就像一个挥之不去的阴影般提醒着霍华德他失去了什么，那就像是一次次的划开他的胸膛的尖刀，痛苦无处可以宣泄，它渐渐累积着。

托尼不愿意说话，无论霍华德如何努力，他也无论如何都不愿意说话。

霍华德是多么痛苦啊，托尼不再蜷缩在床上不停的哭泣，他愿意喝水，也开始吃东西，甚至开始笑了，可他还是狗屎的不肯开口，不愿意开口说哪怕一个字。仿佛他知道自己的沉默代表着什么，他闭口不言，就像一块无形的巨石压在霍华德的心口上，他最亲爱的儿子是在以自己为武器向他的父亲宣战，他在告诉霍华德，他认为这一切都是霍华德的错，他把自己失去母亲的痛苦归咎在霍华德身上，用无声来抗议。

霍华德怎么面对这个？自己唯一的亲人、唯一的孩子将他视为仇敌？

这位尊贵的爵爷开始饮酒，不加节制的，用微醺的迷醉来麻木自己。然后他喝得越来越多，越来越多。

渐渐的，他不再回家了，托尼一个人留在空空荡荡的宅子里，只有管家贾维斯守护着这个失去了母亲的年幼男孩。

贾维斯总是这么和托尼解释，说你的父亲在工厂里、在港口、在首都......可无论他在哪里，他也不在家里，不在托尼的身边。

托尼希望贾维斯可以别再解释了，他并不想听。

他的母亲去世了，而没多久，他的父亲跟着消失不见——这就是托尼的认识。

他让自己不在意，勉强自己不去在乎，尽管那真的很痛苦。

或许霍华德认为一切都是他的错，托尼常这么想，如果不是为了保护他，玛利亚有时间可以逃出去，她本可以活下来。

霍华德可以有很多个儿子，而玛利亚只有一个。如果霍华德恨他，托尼能够理解。

他把苦涩当成蜜酒咽下，从此后不再往他的父亲身上寄托感情，他的愧疚燃烧着如同一股毒火，如果可以，他宁可霍华德躲着他，这样对他们都好。

到了16岁，他申请了全国最好的工业大学，学校很快给他寄了信，他离开了家乡。

因为他语言上的缺憾，在学校里并没有交到多少朋友。但尽管如此，到了毕业的时候也有那么几个可以说是志同道合的同学相伴。

他的同伴们多半是家族中的次子、次女甚至是私生子，从一出生就被剥夺了继承最大财产的权利，在原本的家庭里没有感受到多少温暖和关爱，又偏偏对这个世界有一套自己的看法。说是愤世嫉俗也好，说是天真傲慢也好，总之并不想接受家族的安排，都渴望着早日完成学习开始自己的生活。

由托尼起草文件，他的朋友出面谈判，他们从银行获得了一小笔贷款。钱下来后，他们在靠近学校的一座小城里开了一间装饰品店，卖一些精巧的手工艺品。

托尼负责钟表的部分，他包揽了这项目的全部工作，从设计图纸到手工制作，他坐在安静的屋子里画图和打磨部件，一干就是一整天。

他们赚了些钱，其中托尼的工作成果占了大头。夫人小姐们喜爱那些由各色宝石和精巧银饰相接的手表，那与其说是手表，不如说是某种独特的装饰品，打磨光滑的水滴状宝石不仅能衬的她们的皮肤更为洁白光洁，更能给她们带来几分独特的文艺气息。

而先生们则更中意托尼制作的怀表，透明的表盘下结构复杂的机械零件互相交错，运动时各个齿轮紧密咬合，仅仅是看着都让人目眩神迷。

除此以外，还有连接了金属片会随着指针走动发出动人乐曲的摆钟，连接着舞台和人偶随着时间的流逝会表演一出慢剧的壁钟，由几面珐琅雕饰组成，如同屏风般会自行转向折叠的座钟等等。

与其说他制作的是钟表，倒不如说更像是艺术品。偶尔邻居们也会上门拜托修理家具，煤气灯啊，暖炉、农具啦，甚至是昂贵的盘子碎了，托尼也总有办法。

他的手就像是拥有魔法，经过他手指的摆布，再如何难以料理的东西都会乖顺的任由安排，在他看似不费吹灰之力的摆弄下焕然一新。

像这样的委托往往费事良久，也基本收不到什么报酬。可托尼喜爱这份工作，无论是打磨珍贵的宝石还是帮农户修理工具，他喜欢做这些事。客人们不认识托尼，不知道他的家族和曾经，而他的同伴们则是不在乎。

在这里他感到了自由，不是作为一个斯塔克，而仅仅是作为一个托尼，感到了灵魂层面上的自由和快乐。

而到了很久很久以后，他继承了霍华德的财产和爵位，独自居住在剧院里设计和制作种种机关道具，一样是把自己关在只有他一个人的安静屋子里，他也习惯了把自己手工制作的钟表们摆满一整个屋子。

虽然他再没有感受到曾经的自由和快乐，但最起码他可以从中回忆起一点东西，给与他继续生活下去的力气。

回过神来时钟表指针已经走到了四的位置，托尼眯着眼睛捏着自己的眉心，他的手边还有浓茶，可几天也没睡好的他已经喝不下了。

天气寒冷，夜色依旧深沉。困到了极点，他干脆提起双腿蜷缩在沙发里打起了瞌睡。

天还没亮，波茨小姐就带着早餐托盘敲响了工作室的门。

同时送来的还有一份身份证明，就放在餐巾的下面，是罗迪少校的一个线人从后门塞进来的，上面的信息都得到了认证，印章和签名都是绝对有效的。

东岸已经下了几天的雪，室外冷极了，可剧院里永远是暖和的。

托尼端着盘子进阁楼小屋把燕麦粥和牛奶递给史蒂夫的时候，那份证明上被融化雪珠沾湿的地方已经干了。他把纸张展开，抚平了上面的折痕：

你看，史蒂夫，你现在姓莱斯特。记住这个名字，我可不想看到你被盘查时卡壳。

几口喝完了粥，史蒂夫把面包塞进嘴里咬着，拍了拍手上的碎屑接过了身份证明，在看了一会后，他快速的咽下了面包惊讶的问道：“上头的印章是参谋部盖的？”

“货真价实，任由谁来查问都一样管用。”

“你似乎很认识一些人。”史蒂夫若有所思的说。

“花了不少钱，找了很多朋友。”托尼承认了，又补充道：“但对方并不知道你，也不知道这玩意儿起什么作用，这样对我们都更安全。”

史蒂夫并不太买账，但或许是出于对托尼的感激，他没有再追究下去。

他又仔仔细细的看了好几遍证明，然后把它折了起来放进了怀里，而托尼抱着一个抱枕专注的看着他，脸上的神采莫名的像个孩子。

史蒂夫叹了口气，他看着托尼慢慢说道：“那么，我们到了该说再见的时候了。”

他的话语一落地，托尼脸上就露出了愣怔的神情。他早就已经预料到了别离，可却没有想到这天会来的这么快，内心忽然蒸腾而起的不舍在某一秒转变成了难言的愤怒，他有些酸溜溜的想着，这家伙这么随便的就道了别，看不到一点难过，多么冷漠无情的一个人啊。

可很快的，他立刻回过神来，失落的意识到了一个事实——日日夜夜共处的日子只对他有意义，史蒂夫是连一点记忆都没有的，托尼是谁呢？不过是一个稀奇古怪还差点炸了他脑子的怪人罢了！

托尼立刻陷入了沮丧，可倔强的自尊心又不容许他露出软弱的表情，于是他立刻笑了起来，好像这个世界上再没有比这分离更开心的事情了：“再见，可以说再见，但又何必说再见呢？赶紧起来吧，让我们赶紧把你送走，你这个家伙可真不得了，你知道你有多能吃吗？”

史蒂夫低头笑了笑，并没有把托尼的抱怨当回事，他叹了口气，眼神里终于流露出了不舍和忧伤：“托尼，我想我会想你的。”

托尼不安的动了动，条件反射般的看向了史蒂夫，而迎接他的是对方张开双臂的一个浑厚有力的拥抱。比他高了一个头的史蒂夫结实的手臂把他牢牢的栓在怀里，宽大的手掌在他的背上拍了拍，似乎在用这种方式表达自己的感激和道别。

在这之中托尼根本没回过神来，直到史蒂夫松开手臂要离开了，他才反应过来要回应这个拥抱。可对方已经收回了手，正用柔和而深沉的目光静静的看着他，托尼停止了举起的手臂，掩饰般的摸了下自己的后脖颈。他不自在的躲开了视线，看着屋子的角落在脑子里有些不好意思又装作敷衍般说道：“好了好了，大个子，我也会想你的。”


	7. Chapter 7

托尼醒的很早，而证明送来的也早。

七点钟，剧院里仅有几个洒扫的佣人在忙碌，不用说，现在就是最好的离开时刻。

托尼有意帮史蒂夫收拾包裹，可转了一圈，这才想起来对方除了一身衣服外什么也没带来，而那唯一一身衣服也已经早被扔进壁炉里燃烧殆尽了。

史蒂夫看着他转来转去，又自顾自露出恍然大悟表情的样子，心里忽然间觉得有些好笑。

什么都不带可不行，托尼敲了敲额头，打开衣橱拖出了一个行李箱，把这些日子给史蒂夫准备的衣服随便一揉塞了进去。史蒂夫看的心惊肉跳，在考虑要不要出声阻止对方的暴行。

波茨小姐敲了敲门，她礼貌的请史蒂夫来到走廊上，从小挎包里取出了一小叠卷起来的纸币，把它们塞进了错愕的史蒂夫手里。

“波茨小姐，我不需要这些。”他立刻把钞票递了回去。

可管理员女士并没有接，她稳重而端庄的说道：“请不要和我客气，史蒂夫，既然你已经拿到了身份证明，那么我猜测你就快要离开了。

我不知道你什么时候走又要走多远，可人在赶路的时候总是得要用钱的。你得要吃饭，得要喝水，晚上要找个地方睡觉......这些钱对我来说不算什么，可它是你需要的，请收下它吧，就当做这是我的临别礼物。”

她开门见山，话说的清楚明白，也很有道理。史蒂夫犹豫了几秒，把钞票塞进了口袋里。

他向着这位年轻的女士衷心的感激道：“真的很谢谢你，波茨小姐。你们救了我，待我很好，给了我食物和安全的住所，现在又给了我这些钱，可我却不知道该怎么报答你们。”

闻言，佩普透着微红的白皙脸庞上露出了一抹笑容，她摇了摇头：“我可没有为你准备什么，除了这些钱。是托尼把你救了回来，一直陪在你身边照顾你......给你喂药、打针、擦洗身体、按摩手脚和清理伤口，所有的事都是他做的，我可没帮上多少忙。他几乎小半个月都没有睡觉，一直都在陪着你。如果你要感激什么人，那也只有他而已。”

她这样说话，话里的内容却让史蒂夫真心的惊讶了起来。

几天以来，史蒂夫时时都可以听到亲爱的斯塔克先生心里的话，他听到了很多无趣的笑话，还有大量繁杂而不知所谓的自言自语，可史蒂夫几乎没有，实际上，除了他刚醒来时那会儿外，他根本没听到对方谈论过任何他昏迷时的事情。

那对他来说毫无意义吗？

恐怕不是。

史蒂夫想，斯塔克先生散漫而浪荡的外表下或许隐藏着一个温柔而高尚的灵魂，令他不愿意将自己的恩德付诸于口，甚至哪怕是想都未曾想过要获得报答。

这彻悟令他自内心深处升起了温暖而澎湃的感动，并忽然感受到了一股冲动，驱使他回头望了一眼，见房间里托尼紧皱着眉头，正一个劲儿的往箱子里塞东西。他把一些衣服扔出来又团成球塞进去，好像在烦恼箱子太小没法容纳所有他想放的东西。

波茨小姐饶有兴致的看着史蒂夫，和他的眼神撞了个正着。

这位小姐平静而隐含笑意的神情忽然使史蒂夫感到了一阵局促，他掩饰般的咳嗽了一声转移了话题：“希望我在这里的这几天不会给你们带来麻烦，我和托尼商量过了，我今天就会启程离开长岛。”

“商量？”佩普略一思考，猜测他们是用的纸笔交谈，想着以托尼的谨慎应当知道烧掉字条的重要性，于是也没再深究这事。

“你现在就要走了吗？那我去给你准备一些食物吧。”忽然想到这事，她匆匆和史蒂夫道了别下楼准备去了。

“我该准备个大点儿的箱子了。”托尼嘀咕的声音从背后传来。

史蒂夫转过身，看到他烦恼的抓着头发，手上领着那个已经被塞满了的皮箱。

波茨小姐刚才的话忽然飘过心头，史蒂夫的脑海里不自觉的想象起了对方是如何照料自己的画面。

他对此感到既感激又羞愧，不自觉的挪开了视线，目光从对方略带疲色的脸庞上一闪而过，强自打起精神道：“这已经足够大了，再大些我就没法赶路了。”

想了想，他还是没有忍住：“你昨晚上没有睡觉吗？我看你还是穿的昨天的衣服。”

托尼抓着头发的手一下僵硬的停顿在了那里，这个一向散漫浪荡的男人脸上浮现出了慌乱而羞赧的神色，深棕色的眼眸转动转开了视线：“啊，嗯。”

他吸了吸鼻子，敷衍般的在脑子里回答：“一大堆的事情等着我做，可累死了，搞得我都没时间睡觉。”

他把手上的箱子举起来撞进史蒂夫怀里，张开双臂大大的打了个呵欠，一边抹着眼角渗出的泪花，一边抱怨：“你赶紧走吧，我好抓紧时间再睡会儿。”

史蒂夫抱着箱子，看着他真心实意的道了声谢：“托尼，我真的很感激你，希望我走之后你能好好休息，睡个好觉。”

托尼翻了个白眼，推着他往楼下走：“忽然在说什么怪话，赶紧走吧，一会儿大家都该起床了。”

两人结伴下了楼，此时剧院里还没有什么人，佣人们正在后面准备乐队和演员们的早餐。

托尼在脑子里唠唠叨叨的抱怨最近的剧本老套，编剧总想些奇怪的奇幻爱情故事，一会儿是巨大的蝴蝶，一会儿又是落到地上的月亮，最近又折腾着要改编仲夏夜之梦，整天给他这个道具找事。

史蒂夫被他声情并茂的抱怨逗得直笑，压低了声音轻轻的回应附和。

两个人刚走到门厅，大门忽然被一队人给撞开了，十来个身穿黑红色制服的执法小队成员闯了进来，他们全是男性，手上拿着警棍，腰间别着鞭子，一个个脸上都流露出高傲又暴戾的神色。

为首的男人三十来岁，身材矮小壮硕，并不算丑陋的脸上显出一股子居高临下的粗鄙神色，顶着一头涂了发胶梳的整整齐齐的姜黄色短发。

托尼眯了眯眼睛，内心中忽然升起了一股不好的预感。很显然，来者正是墨索区目前的执法小队队长，我们亲爱的内利·奎克先生。

几乎是同时的，佩普立刻听到了动静。

她面沉如水，隐含不快，领着几个守卫从一旁的侧厅里快步走出来迎向了这几位未收到邀请的客人。

“奎克队长，我相信您应当知道剧院几点才开门。”她镇静自若的说着，语气里却忍不住流露出了一点怒气。

内利·奎克没有立刻回答，而是先将目光在站在厅中的史蒂夫和托尼身上扫了一圈，特别注意了他们两个身上价格便宜的亚麻衬衫和长裤。

执法小队站在他的身后听候差遣，年轻的男人们脸庞上满是因纵欲和酗酒堆积出的松垮疲态，他们手上攥着警棍，肮脏的视线在佩普长裙领口处露出的皮肤上来回转悠，互相之间时不时交换着意味盎然的下流笑容。

波茨小姐丝毫没有被这群粗鄙而无耻的高大男人们吓到，她蔑视的瞥了他们一眼，好像他们不过是几只嗡嗡叫嚣的飞虫般不值一提。

内利·奎克背着手，他的下巴高抬嘴角上扬，细小的眼睛里闪烁着某种低劣而兴奋的光，装作根本没有听到或者说不屑于回答佩普话语的样子，举起手上盘起的鞭子指了指厅里的两个男人，耀武扬威的问道：“喂，你们两个，叫什么名字，是干什么的？”

托尼自然不会去回答他，史蒂夫的心脏怦怦跳，他感到自己的耳根在变烫，而呼吸也开始急促。

佩普抱起胳膊拦住了内利·奎克，她不耐烦的冷哼了一声。

“我都不知道您什么时候进统计局了，他们都是我的员工。奎克队长，难道前几次的来访还没给您带来些教训吗？”

“教训？”

内利·奎克拍了拍额头，装出恍然大悟的样子，装腔作势的用两根手指从口袋里掏出张叠的整整齐齐的纸，展开后在佩普面前晃了晃：“看到没？伟大的波茨小姐？搜查书，这正是你向我要求的东西，我今天可是把它给带来了，这可费了我不少功夫哩。”

说完他脸色一变，还不等佩普反应过来，立刻一挥手臂向着执法小队们命令道：“给我搜！每个人、每个房间、每个箱子、每个口袋都别给我放过！”他冰冷无情的视线在厅里站立的几人脸上晃过，一字一句的说：“我今天就要把这个剧院翻个底朝天，看看这里藏着什么见不得人的东西。”

“还有你们两个，给我过来！”他一挥鞭子，立刻有两个年轻的执法队员上前要去抓住托尼和史蒂夫，剩余的队员推开了挡在他们面前的守卫，嘴巴里骂骂咧咧的就要往里走。

托尼被身后的队员推得一个踉跄 ，眼瞧着那十来个流氓一般的所谓执法者要闯进他的剧院，心里面立刻升起了一股无形的怒火。

他没有理会内利·奎克——拦住他们——他向着佩普做了手势。

那姑娘立刻就明白了意思，几个男人笑着要去抓她的手臂，史蒂夫在他们得手前就已经把她护在了身后，而佩普立刻放开嗓子喊了起来：“守卫！守卫！把他们给我拦住！今天一个人都不许进去！”

剧院里的守卫根本没有一秒钟的犹豫，身材高大壮硕的他们一旦得到命令就立刻下手，丝毫没把被放荡生活掏空了身体的执法小队放在眼里，不过几下功夫就收缴了对方的警棍和皮鞭，拳头无情的落在对方脆弱的下颚和腹部，整个门厅里一下就充满了年轻队员们尖利的哀嚎声。

内利奎克被这眼前的一幕惊得目瞪口呆，他气的浑身直哆嗦，凶狠而狂暴的向着佩普怒吼道：“你他妈疯了吗？你这是在抗法！是在抗法！我要把你们通通都给抓起来！全抓起来！”

话虽如此说，可他却向后退了几步，显然气势摆的再足，也无法掩盖他内心中天生的虚弱和胆小。

佩普轻蔑的看了他一眼，在这时，剧院的大门却又一次被人给推开了。

这次来的就不是装备轻便简陋，体格弱小好对付的执法小队了。

三十来个参谋部的士兵鱼贯而入，他们一个个面容冷肃身姿矫健，腰间配着手枪，斜挂着短刀和长剑。

费迪南德中尉最后进来，他刚迈进前厅，他的副官就关上了剧院的大门，把行人好奇的目光阻断在了外面。

费迪南德·瓦伦出身的家族原本是做香料生意的富商，在他父亲那一辈通过几代人积累的金钱和土地换得了一个从男爵的爵位，靠着地位的晋升和家族的财富，费迪南德做了三年的执法小队队长后进入了参谋部，并在两年内顺利的升到了中尉的位置。

遗传了其父亲高挑的身材和坚实的身体素质，费迪南德长得极为高大，比史蒂夫甚至都要高出一个头。他的脸庞英俊五官深邃，有一头浅金色的短发和墨绿色的眼睛，虽然长得不错，却因着他生来古板而严厉的性格，脸上少见笑容，让人望而生畏，难以亲近。

瓦伦家族的生意依靠斯塔克家的港口，他见到托尼的第一面就明了了对方的身份，但既然对方无意宣传，他自然也就当做不知道。当任期间，性格严肃老派自持清高的费迪南德并没有刻意和托尼套过交情，但他秉公执法，又不好管闲事，反而很受波茨小姐的欢迎。

波茨小姐看好的人，托尼自然也不讨厌。于是我们的瓦伦小队长在进了军部后一路顺畅，几乎从没遇到过什么为难的地方，这才更好的保持了其公正严明，纪律严格的行为模式。

看了门厅里混乱的场景一眼，费迪南德板着脸孔望向了内利奎克。

前一分钟还叫嚣着要抓人的小队长在大惊失色后已然流露出惶恐不安的神色，此刻两股战战，弯着腰如同一只虾米般讨好的凑近了费迪南德。

“大人......”还不等他说完，一个坚实有力的巴掌就已经拍到了他的脸上，几乎是几秒之内，他皱成一团的脸颊上立刻就鼓起了红色的指痕。

“混账！”费迪南德的副官坦普尔·乔伊斯上前一步喝道：“大人还没开口，谁允许你说话的？”

中尉大人还没说话，作为副官的乔伊斯却好像已经替他受到了极大的冒犯一般。这位新上任的中尉副官唇红齿白，肩窄腰细，面容姣美如同女性，眼角打得很开，已经接近三十的年纪，却打扮的如同个二十出头的年轻人。

费迪南德冷漠的看了他一眼，对其越俎代庖的行为不置可否，这位一向行事公正却严厉古板的军官缓缓的开口，嗓音沉稳的问道：“谁给你的批的搜捕令，谁允许你来打扰波茨小姐的？”

他问的正经，史蒂夫早在第二波人进来时就已经退到了守卫和杂役们身边，此时正低着头装出一副小心翼翼又胆小慌乱的样子，却忽然听到耳畔传来了托尼熟悉的声音发出的一声嗤笑。

“切，这个家伙，不知道的还以为他对佩普有什么意思。”

史蒂夫抬头望去，托尼却瞧也不瞧他，并不后退，依旧光明正大的直直站在大厅中央。他穿着浅蓝色的衬衫，胸口小袋里插着铅笔和铁尺，手臂袖口挽起，手腕处沾了一些黑色的铅笔屑。扣着黑色长裤的皮革背带滑脱了一道，耷拉着垂在他腿侧，完完全全就是一个道具工人的样子，看起来没有一点出挑的地方。

可他脸上的神色未免也太过于悠闲，背着手臂站在那里，脸上看不到一星半点的惊慌和害怕。

费迪南德带来的人马围了一圈，人人都是一副随时可以出击战斗的模样，史蒂夫吃过他们很大的亏，他的腿好像又回到了被折断的那个晚上，此时甚至隐隐的传来了幻觉般的痛楚。

那边风暴里问询还在继续，内里奎克整张脸涨的通红，他狭小的眼睛老鼠般四处偷瞄着，嘴巴里支支吾吾的答不出囫囵话。

费迪南德冷笑了一声，他手下的人已经把依旧在哀嚎的队员给扶了起来。

他冷淡的说道：“拿着一张伪造的搜捕令，毫无证据就跑来抓人，你和我一起回部里解释吧。”

内利奎克如遭雷击一般颤抖了一下，这两年来在他欺压下受到折磨的那些人仇恨和渴望报复的眼神一瞬间浮现在他的脑海里。一旦坐实了伪造搜捕令，他能得到的最好下场就是免职，而免职对于他这种人来说几乎意味着地狱。

他满是汗水的脸上满是惊恐绝望，眼睛疯狂的咕噜噜转动，扫过了费迪南德和乔伊斯的脸，视线最后定格在了托尼和不远处低着头躲在人群里的史蒂夫身上，他额角的青筋暴起，声嘶力竭般吼道：“大人，你要抓我进部里，我一点意见都不敢有。但我绝对不是没有证据，这两个家伙，这两个家伙肯定有问题！”

他的声音尖利的骇人，史蒂夫感到自己浑身的肌肉像是石像般瞬间凝固了，他的脑子里一瞬间闪过了无数的念头，每一个都是以攻击和奔逃组成的。

他脚不自觉的迈出一步，托尼的声音又传了过来：“别动，你别动，待在那里就好。”

求生的意念和托尼的声音交杂在了一起，史蒂夫心乱如麻，他感到自己的身体里就像有条蛇在扭动着，两股不同的力量撕扯着他的理智让他做不出决定。

费迪南德中尉扫了一眼垂死挣扎的内利奎克，看他如同看一只肮脏的老鼠：“你的证据呢？”

内里奎克如同抓住了救命的稻草，他指着史蒂夫的脸，声音忽然冷静的可怕：“那个男的我还见过一次，可这家伙我一次都没碰到过。大人，你也知道我和波茨小姐有些冲突，所以这个剧院里每一个人我都留意观察过，可就这个家伙，今天以前我从来没有见过。”

他顿了一下，眼角瞥到费迪南德脸上露出了深思的表情，他立刻收回目光强行压制住心中逃过一劫的喜悦，满含恶意的继续说道：“您想想，咱们市里进出的大路都已经严查快一个月啦，每一个进出的人都要受到严格的查问。剧院里现在突然冒出来一个从没见过的陌生人，难道这事儿不奇怪吗？而且我刚进来的时候，他和这个家伙——”他说着指向了托尼：“一块儿从楼上下来，手上提着行礼，很明显就是要长途旅行嘛。他现在要走了，那他什么时候来的？在剧院里干什么？为什么我从来没见过他？”

内利奎克兴奋的感受到自己的思维从来没有这么清晰过，他的大脑飞速的运转着，脸上的紧张逐渐消失了，拱起的背部也挺直了。

费迪南德听着他的话，将视线转到了史蒂夫和托尼的身上。

佩普立刻上前一步，她没有立刻解释，首先向着费迪南德优雅的行了一个礼：“中尉大人，早上好。”

费迪南德向她点了点头：“早上好，波茨小姐。”

得到了回应，佩普稍稍松了口气，她紧了紧身上的针织披肩，不徐不慢的走到了托尼的身边：“大人，您认识托尼，想必不需要我做解释了。”

费迪南德和托尼对视了一眼，平静的点了点头：“我的确认识。”

说完，他将视线转到了角落里的史蒂夫身上。他带来的士兵此时已经将史蒂夫团团围住，此时他就算再要想走，恐怕也来不及了。

“把你的身份证明拿出来。”一个声音忽然穿过迷雾传到了史蒂夫的耳朵里。他紧张到麻木的脑子忽然一松，像是一道雷劈进了他的神智当中，他忙不迭的把口袋里的身份证件给拿了出来，交由旁边的一个士兵转到了费迪南德的手里。

“史蒂夫·莱斯特？”费迪南德看了纸上的文字一眼。

“是的，先生。”史蒂夫深吸了口气，让自己看起来像一个被吓到的普通人。

“史蒂夫......”佩普接过了话，她按了按胸口，眼神略微一闪烁：“史蒂夫是我们的新画师，为我们绘画剧目海报的。”

她这么说着，心神还有些不定，眼神虚晃间就看到托尼向她不动声色的微微点了点头。

于是她的语气也笃定了起来：“他今天刚来剧院，奎克队长之前肯定是没有见过他，这难道不是很正常的事吗？市里向外三条通路，墨索区只占一条，就算三条路都在这条街上好了，来往的每一个人奎克队长都能记得住吗？”

费迪南德点了点头，并没有对她的话里提出什么问题。

佩普暗自松了口气，史蒂夫绷紧的肌肉也放松了一些，他没有在周围的士兵或费迪南德中尉的眼里看到熟悉的目光，想来也是，那个晚上下着雨夹雪，天那么黑，他们好几个同伴一起出逃，对方并不一定就记得他的样子。

内利奎克察觉到了局势的变化，他吞了口口水，结结巴巴的试图找到一条活路：“就、就算是这样，那他的行李呢？我刚刚明明看到他们两个往外走的，既然他来任职的，为什么要往外走？”

佩普小姐脸色一下变了，还没等她找到一个理由，史蒂夫就决定为自己说说话：“实际上，我还没有决定是否留下。”

他转向费迪南德说道：“波茨小姐开出的工资很好，但我想先看看剧院的环境。”

“你说起话来就像个愣子而不是一个艺术家。鞠躬，奉承他，说你担心治安，更愿意去首都或者圣塞瓦罗，但佩普向你允诺了治安，所以你愿意试试。”托尼的声音指点道，语气里带着一点嫌弃和着急。

史蒂夫立刻采取了他的建议，并向着费迪南德深深的鞠了一躬，仿照就读艺术学校时那些和他同年级的乡绅子弟的样子斯文有礼的微笑了起来：“尊敬的大人，其实我个人更愿意去首都或圣塞瓦罗城。您知道，对于我这样的小市民来说一个安定而繁华的环境决定了我的生活品质。目前时局紧张，我非常担心个人的财产和人身安全。是波茨小姐向我再三保证，说她会为我准备崭新的绘画工具，绝不必担心生活质量下降，而长岛市在您的保护下非常安全，我对此深信不疑。但作为一个艺术家，”他自嘲般笑了笑：“请容我这样称呼自己吧，我还是希望再看看剧院的剧目和工作氛围。”

他向着托尼点了点头：“这位先生在波茨小姐的安排下陪我参观了表演厅和道具间，我们刚刚看完，于是才走了出来。实际上，我现在已经迫不及待要在这里工作了。”

“那你的行李呢？你参观剧院为什么不能把包放下？”内利奎克脸色已经变得惨白，可他依旧在挣扎着。

史蒂夫一时语塞，他脸上依旧保持着笑容，可脑子里已经凝固成了一片。

抬头看向厅里的几人，费迪南德双手抱着胳膊，正好整以暇的深沉注视着他，似乎正在等他的解释。史蒂夫看向其余几人，内利奎克自不必说，波茨小姐此时脸色也是苍白一片，眼神慌张，似乎也在想该怎么解释。

剩下的托尼却在这时动了，他思维的声音传入了史蒂夫的脑海，那懒洋洋的散漫声音平静异常：“他这么好奇，你就打开给他看好了。”

听到他这样说，史蒂夫奇异般的冷静了下来，他不动声色的微微点头，俯身打开了脚边的皮箱。

一大堆挤成一团的衣服像是爆炸的烟花般砰的一下散了出来，史蒂夫眼神一闪，已经看到了一样东西。他把衣服拨开，将里面潜藏的东西展现在所有人的面前：

那是一个木盒，史蒂夫打开来，里面整整齐齐满满当当的塞了三卷钞票，展开来，全是50到100面额的艾京，连一张低面值的弗利都没有。虽然不是价值最高的的佩斯托，但这么多的艾京，哪怕是在长岛市最繁华的墨索区，也足够史蒂夫租一间相当不错的带草坪的屋子，过上一两年吃穿不愁的日子了。

史蒂夫自己都没想到盒子里会有这么多钱，当托尼让他打开箱子时他就猜到对方肯定往箱子里塞钱了，却没想到对方出手这么大方。惊愕之中他固然感动，同时又深深的不安起来，想到自己如果没有发现，真的带走了盒子，那岂不是欠了一个天大的人情吗？

可现在到底不是想这些的时候。

史蒂夫让自己脸上带起笑容：“您看，这可是我全部的家当，您说我怎么能把行礼放在随时可能有人经过的大厅里呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

第九章

1841年1月12日，这已经是新的一年了。

时间过得飞快，钟表的指针绕着一个点转了一圈又一圈，一圈就是一天，三百六十五天就是一年。

晚上七点五十九分，天色暗的很快，但这是个月光皎洁、无雨无风的晴朗夜晚。

星辰明亮的点缀在高处，云飘的很慢，维罗妮卡大剧院所在的街道上聚集着大量的人，身为第三等级的市民们普遍搬着自己带来的椅子坐在街上，住在附近的贵族和僧侣们则端坐在自家的小阳台上，附近的点心铺和咖啡厅没有关门，统统开放了营业，此时他们的二楼窗户都被打开了，沿街的位置坐的满满的，每个人脸上都是紧张而兴奋的神色。

他们，无论是穿着昂贵的丝绸长裙和呢绒大衣的绅士小姐，还是挽着袖子带着工帽的普通市民，每一个人都静静的抬头，将视线停留在高远而深沉的夜空之中。每一个人的脸上都带着兴奋而激动的神采，视线巡梭之间仿佛想从那宏大的空无之间找到什么神奇的事物。

就在下一分钟，维罗妮卡大剧院顶端的钟楼稳稳当当的传来了八声鸣响，当当，巨大的金属摆锤敲击着钟身，沉重而悠扬的声响回荡在城市的上空。

就在最后一声钟鸣消失的下一秒，伴随着如同口哨般尖锐的一道鸣响，一颗明亮耀眼的火球像是被戳破的气球般飞快的升上了高处，然后不到一秒钟，剧烈的爆炸声轰然响起，壮美而五彩斑斓的烟花瞬间炸亮了整个城市的夜空。

一瞬间，聚集的人群里传来了巨大的尖叫·、欢呼和鼓掌声，人们赞扬和惊叹的声音汇成了一条巨流，咆哮着几乎压过了一个个烟花飞上天空爆裂开的声响。

一年一度，维罗妮卡大剧院筹备了半个月的烟花表演正式开始了。

“一样是火药，只要增加一些成分，改变一些配方，炸弹也可以变得很漂亮。”

这是托尼在说话，烟花爆炸的声音很大，却盖不住他的思想。

市民们向着高空昂起头颅，却丝毫也没有注意到就在城市最高处大剧院的顶端天台上，正有两个男人和他们同样看着火花四射的天空。

“听起来你很有心得？”烟花盛放和人群欢呼的声音太大，史蒂夫几乎是喊着问话。

他们并排坐在天台栏杆的边缘，脚底下就是欢呼的人流和冰冷的街道路面，可他们一点也不畏惧坠落，因为他们只看着天上盛放的光华。

托尼摸了摸自己的脸颊，举起油纸包着的馅饼咬了一口卖力的咀嚼着：“那可不，烟花、幕布、冷焰火，拉索机关和灯光切换，你以为舞台道具师傅的工作很容易吗？”

史蒂夫咬了口他的牛肉馅饼，含混不清的回答：“你作为一个经理，负责的工作的确是多了些。可以给自己多开工资吗？”

早在几天前，史蒂夫跟着波茨小姐一起认识剧院同事时就已经得知了托尼真实姓氏，和身为剧院所属人的这一事实。既然事实如此，那么史蒂夫曾经疑惑过的，关于托尼为何能在剧院中获得如此大的自由度和权利，他哪里来的那么多的钱和昂贵的衣物，以及他面对执法小队和费迪南德·瓦伦时的镇定等诡异之处也就有了解答。

托尼举起手，啧啧啧的摇了摇手指：“我的工作是完全公益性质的，完全免费，一分不取。”

“波茨小姐会感激你无私的奉献和付出的。”

“你不要以为我听不出来你在讽刺我。”

“我非常的诚挚。”

“好吧，”托尼在心里嘟哝着：“我的确只负责设计，佩普也的确抱怨过我的心血来潮给她带来了很大的工作压力。但那完完全全是无心的......难道一个创作者没有任性的自由吗？”

史蒂夫想了想，诚恳的说：“考虑到你的心血来潮影响的都是你自己的生意，我认为你的任性的确算不上什么问题。”

这次他没有讽刺，而托尼也听出了这点，于是满意极了：“我很高兴你认同这点，你是很有眼力的人，史蒂夫，你未来前途无量，这是我说的，我一向说了算。”

他的抬举和恭维毫无意义，除了命运，谁也没法决定谁的未来，就算是太阳也没有办法决定一朵花该在什么时候盛开、又会在什么时候枯萎。

不过虽然抱着这样的想法，史蒂夫还是礼貌的道了谢。

长岛是一座点缀在萨菲尔湖上的孤岛城市，仅有一面接着岸。到了某些深沉的夜晚，萨菲尔湖宽广的水面上就会浮起厚重的浓雾，那么整个长岛市就会被飘荡的水雾给埋起来，远远的看过去，整个城市仿佛一瞬间消失在了迷雾里，只有隐约的一两点煤气灯的光芒能够刺破层层叠叠的雾气，显露出一丁点城市的痕迹来。

史蒂夫感到自己也被困在了这个雾里，长岛本身就是一个华丽的囚笼。他从一个遥远的地方来到这里，就像独身一人的舵手，划着一艘简陋的小船来到了湖水最深的中央，却不幸丢失了船桨。

他茫然无措，被天空和深水排斥着，荡出一个个肤浅而无力的微澜。

他的身体暂时是自由的，可他忧怀的人却不在这里。他宁可面对一场真实的战斗，给他一把枪或是一把刀吧，那么他就可以拼尽全力去搏杀。可他现在只有崭新的羊毛大衣和光滑无尘的小牛皮鞋，可他要这些有什么用呢？它们能带给他真正的自由吗？它们能给他的家人和朋友以真正的自由吗？

距离他进入长岛已经一个多月了，他的队员们恐怕都认定自己的队长已经在任务中死去。

作为一个突击小队，他们共同战斗面对困境，几年来感情一向很好。他们的友情不是由日常琐事培养，而是在血与火，在枪炮和子弹中堆积出来的。战争是残酷的，可也只有共同面对过死亡，才能锻炼出比天空还高远，比大海更深厚的友情。

史蒂夫的死对于他们来说想必会是个很大的打击。

史蒂夫还在担忧别的事情：厄斯金先生他们成功的回去了吗？路上是否一切顺利，有没有遇到阻截呢？巴基会不会冲动的要来给他报仇？希望杜根可以劝住他。

而眼下，最困扰他的莫过于该如何尽快离开长岛市。

内利· 奎克的突袭并没有获得到他希望的效果，他没能从剧院捞到一分钱，也没能带走任何一个可以用来换取保释金的人。可这却给史蒂夫带来了一个麻烦，一旦他的身份和工作被认定了，那么没有一个很好的理由，他也就失去了离开城市的权利。

他仔细的想着，烦恼而忧郁。神思的远离很快有了征兆，托尼注意到了他的沉默和忧愁，于是他也让自己安静了。

托尼又咬了一口馅饼，其实它早已经凉透了。

天台其实并不是什么好去处，这里又暗、又冷，又吵闹，还有排烟口冒个没完的浓烟和刺鼻的气味。托尼自己更愿意待在他温暖而安静的工作室里，烤着壁炉的火，喝着红茶或咖啡，或许偷偷开一瓶备给佩普的甜酒......

但不知道为什么，当他发现史蒂夫走向天台的身影时，他忍不住从厨房偷了几个馅饼就跟了上来，甚至连晚饭也没有吃。

托尼认为自己是想找个可以说话的人，他忍受了太久的沉默，于是总缠着史蒂夫说个没完。

年龄上，他比史蒂夫要大一些，在过去，他也总认为自己已经足够成熟老练，是个合格的商人和政客了。可看看眼下，他缠着一个年轻人没完没了的说话，插科打诨拌嘴胡闹，恨不得要把一辈子的颠都发完了。他觉得自己可笑，真的，也很清楚史蒂夫是来自于一个什么样的阶层。托尼绝不是他朋友的人选，根本连边都凑不上。

啊，托尼是多么怀念史蒂夫躺在那儿人事不知的时候啊，不是说他要再看到对方受伤，不，真的不。可他现在说这么多的话而对方也能听到，但他的回应是生疏而礼貌的，他的玩笑是安全和保守的，托尼是谁呢？斯塔克是谁呢？不过是一个暂时认识的陌生人罢了。

他此时清醒着，他们两人互相之间是很近的，可托尼却同时觉得他遥远，因为他们的心是远的。史蒂夫没有醒来的时候，他只是托尼感情的寄托，他可以放任自己凭空想象这个人的思想和心灵，虽然他们没有说过一句话，可托尼认为他们是亲近的。

但他既然醒来了，托尼给自己塑造的梦境自然也就破碎了。

幻想的破灭就像是被人给遗忘了，被冷冷的抛到了脑后，托尼感到茫然又伤怀。

他让自己把私人的情绪给掩藏起来，何必如此自怨自艾？史蒂夫被困在了一个陌生的城市，难道不比他更难过？而这无论如何也有托尼的责任，帮助他离开是一份义务。

或许他该再去找找罗迪，或许找找班纳？他未婚妻是罗斯那老东西的独女，是个聪慧动人、善解人意的好心肠姑娘，如果拜托她想想办法，或许可以拿到一份通行证。

办法很多，可不知道为什么，托尼提不起劲去做。就像是浑身的骨头被谁给抽走了，他每天只想待在剧院里一步都不出去。他没完没了的做一些毫无意义的事情，把佩普搞得烦乱不堪，把演员搞得团团转，把自己的时间塞满了道具工作，以此逃脱自己真正该做的事。

烟花表演不知道什么时候已经结束了，街上的观众们依旧兴味盎然的聚在一起聊天，剧院的魔术表演大师，克林特·巴顿先生推开门走上了天台。

“啊哈，你们在这儿。”他说，这位脸上总带着轻浮浪荡笑容的魔术师先生轻快的迈着步子走过来和他们一道坐下，双腿愉快的晃动着，脚跟踢打着天台边缘的砖块。

“佩普都快要忙疯啦，托尼，你自己小心点，被她看到你又在偷懒，恐怕会把你的皮撕下来。”

佩普可不会这么说话，托尼在心里冷哼一声，用胳膊肘锤了他一把。

史蒂夫捏着手上只剩下食物残渣的油纸向他友好的打了个招呼，克林特看着他，像是想到了什么，忽然扭头朝托尼说：“我刚上楼的时候碰到了基利安，你没瞧见他那样，眼睛盯着地板走路，撞到墙了都不知道。”

托尼摸了摸自己的胡子，和他同节奏的摇摆起了腿。拍了拍手，他捏着克林特的下巴让他朝向自己：maya

他摆着口型说。

克林特唉唉唉的叫唤着，从他手指间拯救下自己年轻英俊的脸：“当然是玛雅，谁不知道似的。你猜基利安会送什么给她？他整天在鼓捣那些书籍资料，该不会送书吧？”他嗤笑起来，脸憋得通红：“给身为图书管理员的未婚妻送书，你猜她拆开包装是什么反应？”

“基利安又不是你，他才没那么蠢。”只有史蒂夫能听到托尼的念叨，大概明白事情的他也忍不住笑了起来。阿尔德里奇·基利安先生是剧院的编剧，托尼常常抱怨他想象过于天马行空，总是爱乱改古典戏剧。

史蒂夫到现在也只见过他两次，印象里他是个一头深金短发，脸颊瘦长，话不多的古怪男人。在今天之前史蒂夫并不知道对方已经订婚了，在托尼和克林特·巴顿的口中，他似乎是个深爱未婚妻的情种。或许文艺工作者就是这样，哪怕外貌看上去不近人情，内心中也总有热情和柔软的一面吧。

从地上站起来，托尼拍了拍手上馅饼的残渣，他敲了敲克林特的脑袋让他跟着自己手指的方向看——他指着的正是剧院顶端的巨大钟楼。

“别把油擦我头发上！”克林特大呼小叫的抱怨着，然后明白过来，他拍着手掌恍然大悟：“你不是有个座钟么？底盘是玻璃小方格可以转的，里头画着花和藤蔓蝴蝶之类的玩意儿。玛雅可喜欢了，她看过之后就一直念叨个没完，上次我们吃饭她还在说。”

说完，他狐疑的打量托尼：“你有这么好心？”

托尼朝他踹了一脚，被他敏捷的躲了过去。

三个人往楼下走，托尼邀请了史蒂夫一起去看看这座堪称艺术品的摆件，当然，其中多少带着一点炫耀的味道。

刚下到二楼，佩普提着裙摆朝他们赶了过来，她穿着一条香槟色的丝绸长裙，裙摆如同花朵一般重重叠加，肩膀上披着一条水灰色的狐狸皮披肩，微卷的长发上簪着一朵橘色的月季花，整个人明亮而柔润的如同朝阳下花瓣上的露珠。

可此时，这朵晶莹如同露珠一般的女性脸上却带着一些恼怒，她的脚步停在了三人身前，克林特和史蒂夫不约而同的看向了旁边，装出一副事不关己的模样。

佩普小姐流光一般的眼神在克林特和史蒂夫身上转了一圈，最后向着托尼说道：“有位客人找你，她在书房里等你。”

说完，她拉长了调子慢悠悠的念叨：“至于你们两个嘛......”

克林特立刻抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊：“我们有活了，托尼让我们送东西给基利安。”

“哦？”

“是吧，我说的可是实在话，这可是基利安的大事。”克林特撞了撞史蒂夫。

史蒂夫领会过来：“啊，是的，波茨小姐。”他严肃的说：“巴顿先生说的是实话。”

不管佩普是不是真的相信，她显然不是真的想和他们计较，有托尼这个经理做表率，维罗妮卡大剧院里能有两成的员工保持勤勉就已经是奇迹了。她佯怒的扬了扬手让他们两个离开，心中好气又好笑。

推开书房的门，托尼让佩普先下去应付剧院的工作，自己一个人进了屋子。

他书房的壁炉已经燃烧了起来，温暖的火光向着深蓝色的地毯投下了一片光芒。

一位身姿柔美，曲线动人的女士正坐在壁炉前的摇椅里，手指翻动着托尼用来做装饰的画册。

她身着一袭酒红色的贴身长裙，裙摆臣服般沿着她的脚踝而下碰擦着地毯，而收紧的腰身勾勒出她曼妙的腰线，或许是有些怕冷，她的膝盖上斜搭着一块宽大的羊绒毛毯，上面印着鲜花和雀鸟的图案。

这位客人是一位让人一见就难以忘怀的女士，她那么年轻，十八九岁的样子，有一双灰绿色的眸子，肩头微垂着深红色的卷曲长发，皮肤白皙娇嫩，肩膀圆润，眉眼艳丽的如同燃烧的火焰。更奇妙的是，她的嘴角天然就微微的翘起，这使得她就算不做任何表情，看起来也是在笑着，这天赐般的神态更为她增添了几分娇俏的美感。

她是那么的美丽，哪怕是坐在这儿翻动着书册，她令人迷醉的脸庞和优雅动人的身姿也令人目眩神迷，甚至给这个平凡的书房染上了几分神国一般的光彩。

任何一个男人都很难不为其美貌所动，就算是再粗鲁凶暴、铁石心肠的人在她面前恐怕也会化身成一只乖巧听话的小鸟，拼尽全力的歌唱，只为获得她一个垂爱的眼神。

可很显然，她所等待的主人要比这世上最冰冷的铁更冷酷无情。

托尼只是瞥了她一眼，落上门锁后就快步走到了属于自己的书桌后面，他警惕的打开抽屉的锁，非常仔细，毫无掩饰的一件件查看了自己的文件和书信，一页页的翻看上面留下的痕迹有没有被翻动和破坏过。

那少女绽开红唇，如同一朵玫瑰绽放开它的花瓣，从中流露出的声音略带沙哑，却更带了几分迷醉的美感。

不过，那其中的意思和语调却没有它该有的柔和，只听她略带调侃的眨了眨眼，轻松的问道：“一点都不相信我吗？托尼，我真的好伤心。”

哼。

被她揶揄的男人半点也没留情， 仔仔细细的检查了两遍文件才算干休。

他把所有东西重新整理好锁回抽屉，用手臂代替嗓子和她交谈起来：“你和克林特搞什么鬼？”

那少女，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫慵懒的合上手上的画册，她把它放回茶几上，端起水晶高脚杯浅浅的抿了一口葡萄酒，这才不紧不慢的说：“克林特和我说了你新交的好朋友，我们还以为你很快就会把他介绍给我们认识了。”

托尼摸了摸下巴，脸上的表情严肃了起来。他背靠着宽大的座椅，用手语说道：“他和你们不是一派的，也和我们的交易无关。”

“他不知道你的身份？”

“他一无所知。”

“哈。”娜塔莎意味深长的看了他一眼：“你在玩什么小游戏？据我所知，厄斯金他们都当他已经死了。”

“他会回去的，他很想回去，在他到家之前，他什么也不会知道。”

娜塔莎轻笑一声，她洁白纤长的手指轻轻搭着下颚，感兴趣般凑过身，似乎想更清楚的看到托尼脸上的表情：“他对你来说好像有些不同，知道我在想什么吗？托尼，我还以为你除了楼下那位波茨小姐外谁也不在乎呢。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我记得他是叫这个名字，厄斯金手下最好的突击小队队长，哈，你去年和罗斯的那笔生意就是被他给搅黄的呢，他们杀了罗斯十几个人，把他气得不轻。”

罗杰斯。托尼在心里念了几遍这个姓，他冷淡的点了点头：“他只是一个客人，弗瑞是我在革命军里唯一一个客户，你可以放心的告诉他，我不会玩两方竞价的套路。”

“他可一点都不担心。”娜塔莎笑着说：“他说‘斯塔克的客户已经足够多了，他不会再给自己找麻烦的’。”

尼克·弗瑞猜的一点不错，这位独眼的革命军领袖一向推算精确。托尼猜测他瞎掉一只眼睛反而让他的脑子多了个路子，要说玩弄阴谋诡计，这家伙可是行家里手。

托尼和他做生意已经快四年了，尼克·弗瑞负责的地盘在他的封地附近，和他打好关系可以有效的减少自己财产的损失，毕竟在每一次暴动发生前就知道时间和地点，生意也就不会被影响了。他们的交易涉及的金钱往来并不大，可以说托尼是在半卖半送自己的产品，其中有武器也有食品和药物，除此以外更多的是信息的交流。

他并不打算从革命军身上赚钱，他们的往来更多属于一种政治上的交换。

尽管王室对国土内连绵不断的暴动依旧轻蔑，参谋部也没真心把这群农民和知识分子当回事，可任谁也能看得出局势并不像上层那些养尊处优的老爷们想象的那么轻描淡写。以罗斯为首的贵族们只把革命军当成一把刀尖对准王室的利刃，托尼可没那么蠢，在他看来，这把利刃并没有攥在任何人的手心里。

它是自由的，有着自己的灵魂和血性。任何人也别想去控制它，去引导它，它是一股横冲直撞的狂潮，汹涌澎湃的朝着整个国家席卷而来。

托尼驾驶着一艘小船飘荡在海上，就清清楚楚的看着不远处咆哮而来的潮水激起山一般高大的浪头随着暴风骤雨一同向前推进，要说他怕吗？倒是不怕的。他自己是没有什么好珍惜的，一没有情人，二又没有孩子，要说他，哪怕船翻个底儿掉也无所谓。

可他又自认还算有颗好心肠，想想贾维斯，想想佩普，想想罗迪和他没用又老实的保镖队长哈皮先生。

最起码，托尼想在大浪拍下之前为他们建一座坚不可摧的城堡，哪怕没有那么华丽，没有那么宽敞，但最起码足够安全，不至于被冰冷的海水拍击淹没。

王室啦、参谋部啦，还有尼克·弗瑞一派的革命军，全都是一回事，无非就是托尼给自己找的一个个政治筹码。他不要什么尊重，也不支持任何一方的观点，就是单纯的投机倒把，就是单纯的左右逢源。

可人只有一双腿、两只手，托尼倒也没想处处留情，所以哪怕是猜到了史蒂夫的身份和所属，他也从没想过要借此和他的上司牵上线。尼克·弗瑞是个老谋深算的政治好手，不可能想不到这点，托尼猜测娜塔莎的来访还有别的话要说：

“你今天到底来干什么？”

“为了报答你上个月的慷慨解囊，”娜塔莎端起酒杯，她微笑着晃了晃杯中的红酒，说道：“他让我通知你一个消息，是厄斯金和史密斯一起公布的一个暗杀命令。”

“目标是谁？”

“啊......谁知道呢？‘参谋部的首席工程师’，一个据说在研究杀人毒气的可怕科学家。我想，你或许认识这个人。”她调皮的眨了眨眼，嘴角流露出一抹神秘的微笑。

哦？托尼领会着这个消息的意思，于是他立刻明白了：“史蒂夫知道这个命令吗？”

“如果他没有受那么重的伤，我相信，他此时正忙着着手这件事呢。”

“他确定目标身份了吗？”

“我原本以为他没有，史密斯可不是真心要做好事，厄斯金从他那里只得到了人在长岛的信息，那么厄斯金手下最好的小队长，自然也是什么都不知道。可现在嘛......克林特告诉我的时候我还以为他搞错了人，但他真的在这儿呢，你却说他一无所知。”

托尼认为这其中应当存在着一个误会，史蒂夫无法控制自己会被谁捡回家，说不定就这么死了也不一定。他认定这一场紧急情况下的救援并不是什么阴谋诡计，史蒂夫知道自己的目标，但不知道这个人是谁，他猜不到，而托尼也不会让他知道真相。

“杀人毒气？”托尼敲了敲桌子，他皱眉摇头：“史密斯怎么总把自己做的事栽到别人头上，我对毒气瓦斯一点兴趣都没有。”

“要不就是你，要不就是他自己。总得有个人为他测试毒死的人负责嘛。”间谍小姐慢悠悠的说，喝干了杯子里最后一点红酒。

她扬了扬眉毛，忽然露出了天真好奇的微笑：“克林特说会找个和罗杰斯独处的机会，你猜他会和罗杰斯说些什么？”

托尼瞥了她一眼，依旧稳定的坐在宽大的沙发靠背椅里，可他的右手却忍不住握成了拳。


	9. Chapter 9

第十章

史蒂夫仔细端详着眼前的一个纯玻璃外壳的怀表，它有着纯粹透明的外壳，指针下没有表盘，内部细小精密的纯黑色金属零件相互咬合，遵循着宇宙中最神秘和伟大的韵律——时间的节奏而摆动。

“啊哈，在这儿。”克林特抱起一个有玻璃外罩，绘制者花蔓的座钟，把它小心的搂进了臂弯。

这是间不大的屋子，墙壁上高低错落的木架摆满了形色各异的钟表。闪耀的金属和玻璃跟着咔哒咔哒的声响安稳的聚集在这个小小的屋子里，史蒂夫站在地毯中央，错觉自己是跟着兔子先生跳进了它神秘的树洞里。

“托尼把你看的可真紧啊。”

史蒂夫转过身，看到克林特·巴顿向他挤了挤眼睛。

他皱起了眉，心中浮现出轻微被冒犯到的不快。

“这是某种笑话吗？”

“哈哈，或许吧。”克林特好像一点也没注意到他情绪的变化，好像是真的在好奇：“托尼人挺好的，你觉得呢？老爷们很少有他这样的，他是个异种。”

“异种？”史蒂夫对他的用词有些不悦，他抱起双臂，加重字眼回答道：“他是个很好心的人，我是说，他雇佣了我。”

克林特古怪的看着他，好像要说什么，又好像在忍笑：“你觉得他好心，就因为他雇佣了你吗？”

史蒂夫一下愣住了，他变动了自己的站姿：“不是这样，当然不是。托尼看重别人的生命，这很珍贵。”

“让我们来理理这个事，”克林特脸上的笑容变得更古怪了。

他摸了摸自己的下巴，问道：“你喜欢托尼，是因为他看重别人的生命？”

史蒂夫看着他，摸不清他的意思。

“是的，有问题吗？”

“哼。”

克林特咳嗽了声，他瞥了史蒂夫一眼，拉长调子问道：“如果，我是说如果，你有一天知道了他不像你想象的那么‘看重别人的生命’，你会怎么做？我是说，你还喜欢他吗？”

史蒂夫低下头思索着克林特这个问题背后的意思，斟酌字眼。

他拨弄了一下手边的一个用音叉状旋转玻璃沙漏，细密洁白的砂砾簌簌滑落，瀑布一般堆积成了一座尖峰。

“如果他有一天改变了，我相信必定有一个合理的原因。每个人都有自己的秘密，我相信他。”

最终，史蒂夫选择这样回答。

克里特笑了一下，他的脸上浮现出一种神秘而高深的表情：“你说的很对，史蒂夫，每个人都有自己的秘密。我们该走了，万一摔了哪一个，托尼非得杀了我不可。”

史蒂夫跟在他的脚后，到了门口克林特停下了脚步，他转过身向着史蒂夫神秘的说道：“听说这个剧院有着几十年的历史，它的前任主人在把它转手给托尼之前在剧院里头造了很多条密道，你猜这个房间里会不会有？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“你可以问问托尼，或许他会告诉你的。”

“他才不会说，他就喜欢看别人好奇的要死的样子。”

史蒂夫没有理会他，像是受到了惊吓一般，他忽然转过身看向了身后的屋子。

“怎么了？”克林特凑到了他身边和他一起往屋子深处张望：“你看到什么了？”

“我不知道......”

史蒂夫紧皱着眉头，那是一道闪电吗？在这个地下室里？

他摇了摇头，摆脱了这个不可思议的幻想。

“我刚才好像看到了一道光，很快的闪过去了。”

“有吗？”克林特抱着包起来的座钟和他一起往这座钟表构成的博物馆中张望，视线从一座钟移到另一座钟，一个沙漏移到另一个沙漏。

好半天后，他泄气的摇了摇头：“什么也没有啊。”

“可能是我看错了吧。”史蒂夫犹豫着说，然后点了点头：“我们走吧。”

或许是白天那道忽如其来，转瞬即逝的闪电给他带来了很深的印象。当天晚上，史蒂夫辗转反侧，可无论如何也没有办法入睡。

他只要一闭上眼睛，白天托尼书房里的场景就会浮现出来。就在他面向书房的门，跟在克林特身后走向门口的时候，他眼角的余光扫到了一道尖锐而明亮的光，它只出现了一秒不到的时间就消失了，甚至来不及等他转过身。

或许是一道幽灵的幻影，或许是煤气灯照耀在玻璃镜面上的反射，史蒂夫一直不停的在想着它，好像那道闪光就这样刻进了他的脑子里。

他翻身坐了起来，把外套穿上推开了门。

他必须得去看一看，史蒂夫莫名的感受到了一股难以克制的冲动，它像是一支无形的巨手在推动着他，命令他一定要再进入那个魔幻而神秘的艺术品展览室，再去看一看，找一找那道光。

他脚步不停，手上只举着一盏火光昏黄的煤油灯。火苗被笼在玻璃罩子里，随着他手掌控制的方向而晃动着，时高时低。

史蒂夫向下数着楼梯，他走过了好几个转角，又穿过了排练室。

深夜里，这座巨大的建筑死一般的寂静。

四处都被黑暗笼罩着，他的鞋踩在地毯上，连一点声音都没有发出来。他只听到了自己的呼吸声，还有煤油灯摆件摩擦的嘎吱声，它们都是微弱的，微弱的好像不存在一样。

孤独给了他保护，史蒂夫走的更快了。他大踏步的迈着，就好像要快跑起来，他的思绪渐渐脱离了身体，就像是浮在空中的微风。可能是困倦，类似微醺，他感到自己好像要飞起来，只差一点，他即将要飞起来了。

一个巨大的，身体碰撞的声音打破了这死一般的寂静，史蒂夫被撞得向后退了几步，一直撞到了墙壁上。

托尼跌坐在他身前几步的地面上，闭着眼睛捂住了脑袋，显然被撞得不轻。

这是一个走廊的拐角。

“史蒂夫？”托尼好不容易缓过劲，他拢了拢滑下肩膀的睡袍，不解而惊讶的看着史蒂夫问道：“你在这儿干嘛呢？”

史蒂夫立刻走上去把他扶了起来，举起油灯看了看他泛红的额头，松了口气道：“没事，没有肿。”

他放下灯，自己也拿不准该怎么说。我想半夜闯你的工作室？这显然不是个可以被接受的答案。支撑他走到这条走廊的冲动如同鬼魅般消失了，史蒂夫警惕而后怕的想着，不知道自己刚才是怎么了。

于是他只能给出一个模棱两可的回答：“我有些失眠，所以出来走走。”

按着自己发疼的额头，托尼看着他困扰而羞愧的表情，轻轻哂了一声：“别一副闯了大祸的样子，我又不会罚你的款。”

说着，托尼安慰般拍了拍他宽阔厚实的肩膀。

史蒂夫还没回过神，于是机械的点了点头。

“你也睡不着吗？”

“啊，这个嘛。”托尼耸了耸肩：“明天基利安的新戏就要上台了，我要去舞台顶上检查一下机关。”

“现在？”

“现在。有问题吗？”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，他有些担心的问：“你一个人吗？”

托尼笑了，他反手拍打了几下史蒂夫的胸膛：“你在怀疑我的工作能力？难道我布置个舞台机关还要找一支小队陪着？”

史蒂夫哑然失笑：“我怕你摔倒而已。”

“这样？那你和我一起好了。”

“那也行。”

就这样，两个人穿过重重走廊和舞会大厅，通过搭建起来的脚手架和狭窄的楼梯，一步步的爬到了表演大厅正上方的道具架子上。

道具架布置的很高，这是为了方便准备某些特殊的场景道具或机关布置的，一般不会有人上来。

托尼接过了史蒂夫手上的油灯，把它挂在了高处悬挂的铁钩上。

那幽暗的灯火几乎是立刻就暗淡了许多，仅仅只能照亮它自身周围不到两步的距离，在这里，与其说是灯，倒不如说是一个散发着微光的影子而已。

史蒂夫坐在道具架子上，他脚下的木架发出了危险的吱嘎声，尽管托尼再三保证过它的安全性，可史蒂夫还有些不放心。

他咽了口唾沫，往四下里看了看：“这里太黑了，我什么也看不见。”

托尼大概的查看过道具，拍了拍手上的灰，他扶着立柱坐到了史蒂夫的身边。

“你要看见什么呢？史蒂夫，这儿本来就只有你和我两个人而已。”

“这里可真安静啊。”史蒂夫侧耳倾听了一会儿，他没有听到风声，也没有树叶摇晃碰撞的哗哗声，四周是浓烈的夜和冰冷的寂静，唯一能够听到的声响，就是他和托尼两个人此起彼伏的呼吸声。

“安静，就像在宇宙里。”托尼赞同。

“就像一个梦。”

“比梦要更安静些。”

“没有什么比梦更安静的。”史蒂夫说。

托尼故意和他抬杠：“哪怕是死亡呢？”

“死亡或许是吧。可谁也没从死里回来过，我们谁也不知道。”

“噗。”

史蒂夫挑起了眉，他瞥了托尼一眼：“笑什么？”

“要是有个人因为受不了噪声而自杀了，可死了才发现那儿比人间还要吵闹一万倍，那他可就糟糕了，他又不能说‘哦天哪！我要被吵死了！快放我回去！’”

“嗯，毕竟他已经死了。”史蒂夫点了点头。

“啧。”托尼摇了摇头：“你让这个笑话变得一点意思也没有了。”

“死亡本来就是很严肃的事。”史蒂夫认真的解释。

“可它是个和死亡有关的笑话啊。”

“为什么要拿死亡讲笑话，它一点都不好笑。”

“我可不这么觉得，你太古板啦！”

“是吗？”史蒂夫想了想，他说道：“或许吧。这样好了，让我来和你说个故事。”

托尼盘起退，兴致勃勃的摆出了聆听的模样。

看他这样，史蒂夫回想了几分钟，神情凝重的开始讲述这个故事：

“我还记得那是二七年，那年我10岁。二七年的夏天非常的漫长，整整有三个月一滴雨也没掉。

运河快见底了，淤泥里都是死掉的鱼。天气热的像火炉一样，动物腐烂发臭的味道把人的鼻子都要熏坏了。拉车的马瘦的可以看到骨头，轮子碾过地面，掀起的土和尘霾一样。地面是脆的，我们的田裂开了一道道的缝，作物被太阳烧干了，成片成片的死，到了秋天，什么东西都结不出来，连野草都没活下来多少。老爷们催着我们缴税......我们拿什么给他？催账的可不管这个，他们恪尽职守，秉公执法，和我们一遍遍的核对数字，直到他们的工作完成为止。九月的时候，果不其然，面包由7弗利涨到了15弗利，价格涨了两倍还有多。”

他回忆着，长长的叹了口气：“镇上有人来贴了招工布告，我的父母去了。锻铁厂一天需要干满14个小时，但中午可以管一顿饭，过了晚上七点还会给每个人发一条面包，还有免费的茶水可以喝。干完一个月，两个人一共可以拿到......我记得是25艾京左右，这在当时是非常好的收入了。我的爸爸很高兴找到了这份工作，一直在赞叹厂长的仁慈。听说那是位爵爷来我们镇上开的厂，主要是生产一种金属零部件，听说是用在什么新型枪械上的，具体我也不清楚。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，接着说道：“25艾京，我们可以用来支付房租、煤气，每天的食物和我的学费，还有些必备的衣服和修理房屋。我们的生活还算过得去，食物刚开始涨价的时候，我们并没有多担心。可是到了十月份，他们两个刚拿到第一个月的薪水，面包价格又翻了番，我们要花40弗利才能买到一磅最普通的黑麦面包，里面甚至还会有没筛干净的小石子。蔬菜水果更不要提，而我们早就已经买不起肉类了。

我妈妈晚上睡觉都在担心明天会吃不上饭，晚上我躺在床上，能清楚的听到爸爸的叹气，而我妈妈则在偷偷的哭。幸好锻铁厂还能管饭，他们除了厂里供应的食物外几乎什么也不吃，毕竟冬天就要来了，我们已经停掉了煤气，但如果没有足够的木炭和柴火取暖，我们全家会在春天来临前被冻死。除非我也去厂里做工，但那间工厂不接受16岁以下的工人，并且我的爸爸希望我能够继续上学。

到了十一月底，噩耗传来了，那间工厂的承包人和我们当地的老爷发生了冲突，我们辖区的大人们认为厂里给的分成太低了，他们希望能拿到更多。大家都很忐忑，害怕工厂停工。一旦它关闭了，我们都很清楚自己会有什么下场。

事情僵持了一周左右，我记得是十二月初，工厂终于还是宣布暂时停工了。直到他们达成最终的一致之前，工厂都不会再开。这个时候，我们要花4艾京才能买得到一磅黑面包，4艾京啊。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，可声音听起来却像是一声长久的叹息：“圣诞节来了，可我们的餐桌是空的，盘子里什么也没有。我们捂紧肚子，系紧裤腰带，往嘴里灌冷水。寒流来了，天上往下掉冰雹子，河水被冻住了，我们直接嚼雪解渴。

我的爸爸开始胃痛，可他还得做工。现在已经没有13艾京报酬的工作了，他帮人家烧砖、砍柴，一天能拿15弗利，是短工，按天算。我妈妈帮人家清洗便盆，浆洗衣物，一天是10弗利，也是按天算。他们两个忙一个月，如果每天都有活干，那么一共也就7艾京50弗利，甚至买不到两磅面包。

托尼，你猜我们是靠什么活下去的？后来我在技术学校读书的时候和同学一起去听了社会系的课，我记得当时的教授是这么说的：‘我国的人民是有高贵的尊严的，饥饿也抹不去这份尊严，就算在我们的饥荒最严重的年代里，我们的人民也绝不会在烂泥里找东西吃。’这位教授当时挺受欢迎，我听一个朋友说，他是从首都来的。他肯定没挨过饿，也根本不知道什么饥荒年代，烂泥里如果能找到吃的才好，可它不就是土和水而已吗？在我们最艰难的那段时间里，烂泥也好，垃圾桶也好，你什么也别想找到，哪怕是一小条破布。”

史蒂夫变了下姿势，把右腿抬到了木板上半坐了起来，继续平静的说道：“到了第二年开春，二月底，我的爸爸倒下了，他开始发高烧，说胡话。我们没有钱请医生，家里空空荡荡，没有食物，也没有药。我们只能喂他喝水，吃一点燕麦糊，喝一些用野菜和人家丢掉的牡蛎壳炖的汤。他没能从这些所谓的食物里获得多少力量，过了两周，他咽了气。”

漫长的沉默，托尼没有说话，从史蒂夫开始讲述后他就没有在脑子里发出任何打扰的声音。他所听到的是他绝不会接触到的东西，是和他所生活的阶级毫无关联的，真实人民的生活。

史蒂夫看了他一眼，忽然轻笑了一下：“你敢信吗？托尼，我们当时一个人也没有哭，我和妈妈都替他感到了幸运。最起码他不用挨饿了，我们让自己相信这其实是件好事。我们当时以为自己也很快就会去和他会和了，何必要为了暂时的分离哭泣呢？

没有了他，我的妈妈不得不接更多的活，没日没夜的干活。我也开始找工作做，可我当时很小——你看我现在的样子想必很难想象出来，十岁的我实际上是个非常瘦小病弱的孩子，非常容易生病，一着凉就开始咳嗽发烧——谁会找这么没用的孩子做事？抬不动家伙，也搬不动砖头，推不了车......连扫大街的都不要我。真是太让人沮丧了，当时的我觉得自己毫无用处，我活在这个世界上根本就一点价值也没有，只能拖累我的母亲。

我不记得妈妈是什么时候开始咳嗽的，等到我发现的时候，她已经开始咳血了。或许是过度的疲惫和我的父亲离世带来的冲击吧，病情来得又急又凶。不过才半年而已，我最后的亲人也离开了我。托尼，我的妈妈......”

史蒂夫低下了头，他停了下来，沉默了好一会儿以缓和自己收紧的嗓子：“我的妈妈是个非常坚强的人，她一直工作到了最后一天。我的父母并不是最悲惨的，我见到更多的人，更悲惨更绝望的人，就连当时的我都对他们感到深刻同情的人。他们甚至还没懂什么叫活着，就已经死了。”

他说完，抬手抹了把脸，语气强硬的说道：“不要拿死亡开玩笑了，它不是什么好笑的事情。”

托尼低下头，他搓动着自己的手指，捏着食指上环绕的黄金戒指把玩。

他的手有些颤抖，为听到的悲剧而颤栗。在这时，他忽然间从内心深处升起了一股无法言喻的悲哀，与此同时还有羞愧和愤怒。它们交汇融合成为了一道巨流，而托尼感到自己正站在这汹涌而来席卷大地的河流正中央，趴在一块摇摇欲坠的礁石上。

他煽动睫毛，风一样迅速的瞥了史蒂夫一眼，问他：“后来呢？”

“后来，我受到了资助，被一位我很尊敬的人当做自己的儿子抚养。”史蒂夫眼神悠远的说着，并且抿嘴微笑了一下。他是这样年轻又英俊，大理石雕塑一般充满魅力的脸庞上既有着一种动人心魄的深沉和忧伤，却又被他纯真的微笑点亮，更显出几分魅力来。

托尼低下头，将自己的脸颊贴在手臂上轻轻磨蹭：“你上了技术学校？”

“对，就学习画画。”

“你还真会画画？”托尼挑了挑眉：“我还以为佩普是胡诌的。”

“波茨小姐看到过我的涂鸦，我相信这给了她灵感。”

“哪里的学校？说不定我知道。”

史蒂夫没有回答。

托尼不满的看着他，撇了撇嘴。他叹了口气，叹出了声，这是他能够发出的声音，是少数的几个之一。

“我老爹也早就死了，这你应该猜到了，毕竟他死了我才能继承爵位的嘛。当然，我说这话可不是为了安慰你什么的，也不是在和你比谁更惨，太幼稚了。我是说，我想说，你得让这事儿过去，你知道的，”他举起手指指了指自己的眼睛：“往前看，死人已经走了，活人总还得活下去的嘛。”

史蒂夫摩挲了一下手指，托尼下意识的紧张了一下，怀疑自己的话冒犯到了对方，考虑了一秒钟要不要躲一躲以免对方朝他的脸来一拳。

毕竟自己还算有张不错的脸，他想着，不自觉摸了把脸还感到了一丁点儿莫名其妙的自豪。

然而他想象中的拳头并没有到来，史蒂夫很好的保持了风度，至少从面上来看，他并没有气到要把自己的新雇主从十几米高的平台上推下去的地步。

“我知道你的意思。”他看了托尼一眼，深沉的说道：“我也不是在和你比惨，这个话题可以结束了。”

他一锤定音的这样拍板，结束了死亡的玩笑究竟是否合理的讨论。

但也不是说其他的就不能谈了，史蒂夫放松了一下坐姿，锤着他开始发麻的腿：“托尼，你的母亲呢？她在封地？”

“哦她啊。”托尼移开了视线，他毫不在意一般轻快的回答：“她在我很小的时候就去世了，为这事，我和我老爹可没少闹矛盾。”

“......”史蒂夫一时语塞，好一会儿才缓缓开口：“对不起，我不知道。”

“为什么你要道歉？”托尼奇怪的歪过头，他瞪圆了的眼睛在昏暗的火光下如同一汪融化的琥珀：“史蒂夫，你可真是个奇怪的家伙，你知道吗？你干嘛要为完全和你无关的事道歉？”

“对不起。”史蒂夫又下意识的道了个歉，然后才反应过来，和托尼对视一眼后两个人都笑了起来。

“我是指你的父亲，霍华德子爵，你肯定很想他。”

“倒也没有，”托尼吸了吸鼻子，他摸了摸自己后脑翘起来的卷发后说道：“我们很久没说过话了，你知道，出于技术上的问题。”他笑了一下，指了指自己的喉咙。

“我十几岁去了大学读书，之后就再没回家住。毕业大半年后贾维斯给我寄了封信，里头夹了张那老头的讣告。我到家的时候他已经完全没气啦，当然了，毕竟讣告都出来了。我一点都不知道，完完全全一丁点都不知道，他什么时候生病的，什么时候病重的......他半个字都没留给我，除了他的财产和爵位之外。这话听起来多半有些找打吧，我们家的律师和我讲了好几起遗产纠纷的案子，他说我家这个遗嘱交接简直是顺利的不可思议。”

托尼耸了耸肩：“老头子或许有几个情妇吧，我不太清楚，毕竟应酬也不能总带贾维斯去。但他外头没有孩子，我就是个独苗。”

他举起双臂在面前画了个方型：“他就这么躺在棺材里，就在我面前。四......不，五年了吧，我有五年没看到他了。他看起来很不错，除了他，你知道的，死了之外。他看起来甚至还很年轻，就和我上大学前一模一样，一点变化都没有。我们在那之前就关系不太好，父子之间常有的矛盾，我猜他也挺看不惯我的。我站在那儿，身上穿着贾维斯为我准备的新衣服，都是黑色的，我一直都不喜欢黑色，太闷了。但为了我老爸，我总是得牺牲一点的嘛，所以我就任由它去了。

来吊唁的人都走光了，我就守了一个晚上，就我一个人，就我和他。他挺安静的，这挺不寻常，一般来说我们两个见面他都是一直在咆哮的那个，我都不记得上一回他这么安静的和我待一块儿是什么时候了。

不，别这么看着我，史蒂夫，好像我很难过一样。不，一点也不。我他娘的心里愤怒极了，你猜怎么着？我妈死了，然后他就当我也死了，我倒恨不得自己死了，替他省了点力气，也算是做了件好事。五年，还不止五年，他把我扔在家里，就好像我是个可有可无的宠物，要不就喝的个烂醉的回来朝我吼叫。我可真是受够了，再没有比这更恶心的了，所以我就走了。

然后呢？哼？他就这么走了，死掉了！而我作为他的儿子，居然要靠管家寄过来的讣告新闻才知道自己的老爸死了。我不是说我们的关系好，以免到现在你还有什么误会：我们的关系的的确确的糟透了！——但最起码的尊重呢？难道我在他眼里真的都毫无意义，他连重病都不愿意费心告知一下吗？

‘我不那么亲爱的托尼，我唯一的儿子，以防你不知道，我不得不在这里遗憾的告知你一声：你的老爹最近很不舒服，已经卧床一个多月了’，我连这么一句话都得不到吗?”

史蒂夫听着自己耳边越来越激动的声音，他禁不住抓住了托尼的胳膊，手指收紧往下压了压：“冷静一点。”

托尼抓住了史蒂夫搭在他肩膀上的手掌，他闭了闭眼睛平息了一下自己激动的情绪。

他深呼吸了几下，然后握着史蒂夫的手晃了晃然后松开，笑了起来：“不必担心，当时我是挺生气的，真的，我气的像是个随时要涨破的水袋子。

大半个晚上我在厅里走来走去，我老爹就躺在台子上，躺在那个箱子里头听着我走来走去。

到了天快亮的时候，好像是做了个梦吧，大概什么时候我睡着了——

我感觉到有人站在那里，等我睁开眼睛，就看到老头子从那具棺材里醒过来了。他站在地板上，穿着他年轻时候的衣服，那是一套骑射服，是陪我妈出去玩的时候穿的，样子很老又很土，但我妈非常的喜欢。

他就站在那里看着我，就好像我妈还活着，而我还是他唯一的小儿子。

老头子说：托尼，对不起，如果我有办法选择，我希望一切都能够重新再来一次。如果可以选择，哪怕是放弃一切，我也不会让这一切发生。

十几年了，我从没有听到他用那么温和的口气和我说话。我是在做梦，可以确定了，这一定就是个梦。但是梦也挺好的，有什么不好的？

他说：你是我最珍贵的宝物，你是我最伟大的造物。

醒着他会说这些话吗？那就算是梦又怎么样呢？

所以等天亮了，我就告诉自己——安东尼·斯塔克，这就是你要的道别了，这就是了。”

他深吸了口气，眼睛里饱含着解脱的笑意，却又如同是泪光。

“我告诉自己：他已经走了，而你还得活下去，你得努力的活下去。”

史蒂夫看着他，尽管竭力控制，可依旧无法掩饰他眼神中的关怀和同情。

托尼捡起一块木条敲了敲地板：“别这个样子，史蒂夫，你的家庭经历可比我要难受多了。我这辈子就没挨过饿，没受过冻，这可都是靠压榨你们获得的。”

“挨过饿的人也有资格同情没挨过饿的。”史蒂夫轻轻的说：“这是我的权利。”

托尼瞥了他一眼，转过了头。

他撒了谎，在刚才的诉说里。

他崩溃在了霍华德的尸体前，他愤怒、憎恨，但他愤怒和憎恨的是他自己，而不是他的父亲。在他极度的自我厌恶和崩溃哭泣之中，他对于自己的痛恨到达了极点。

他多么希望自己死去啊，让他的父母回来。

怎么可能睡着呢？怎么可能做梦？在这样的情况下？

而霍华德却真的醒来了，以一个幽灵的形态。

托尼以为自己疯了，或者已经死了，或者因为疯狂而几乎是死了，所以才会看到一个行动的幽灵，顶着他父亲的脸孔。

他的确穿着那身骑射服，如同往昔，霍华德如此年轻，如同以后那惨淡的岁月从未发生。

“你的母亲并不是因你而死的。”他跪在托尼面前，手掌按在他可怜儿子的肩膀上，轻柔而羞愧的说道：“她是为了我。我现在才知道，天哪，托尼......我浪费了那么多的时间，对你，我多么的残酷啊！我是个不称职的父亲，一个残忍的父亲。”

他让托尼取出了那枚一直挂在脖子上的蓝色宝石。

抚摸着它，在它闪耀着的幽蓝光芒之中，在托尼惊疑不定的眼神之中，霍华德那灰暗、惨白的幽灵，以一种悲痛且空灵的嗓音，向托尼讲述了一切。


	10. Chapter 10

第十一章

“你的母亲是她家族最后的一个。”

霍华德的幽灵深深的叹了口气，他闪烁着空洞白光的手掌拂过托尼卷曲的额发，沉痛而缓慢的诉说：

“她是那么的美丽，你知道的，你的母亲就像是一颗莹白的珍珠，这个世界上再没有比她更美的存在了。

我们结婚以后，她从不提起家里的事，她的父母或是亲戚。我不在乎这个，陷于爱情的男人是狂热而愚蠢的，什么也感觉不到，也意识不到。我感觉到她在隐瞒着什么东西，可那又怎么样呢？如果她想说，那么她会说的。当时的我是这样想的。

在举行完婚礼仪式几个月后，我不得不前往一个偏远的小岛签署一份土地合同，新婚夫妇是不愿意离开对方的，所以我把你母亲带在了身边。当时的我是一个幼稚、轻率、愚蠢的该被诅咒的年轻人，被爱情冲昏了头脑，还想着所谓的浪漫和隐秘，以为这只是场延长的蜜月，为了所谓的快乐和自由甚至拒绝了保安人员的随行。

事实证明那是个冲动而且愚蠢的行为，隐姓埋名，只有自己和一个车夫，将一位年轻、优雅而美丽的女性带到一个偏远、贫穷、无知且邪恶的海岛上，什么样的傻瓜才会做这种事啊？

马车刚刚离开小岛的港口没多远，刚进了林子，我们就遭到了一窝暴徒的抢劫。他们就像是一群饿狼，眼睛里冒着绿光。看的出来，他们也不想惹事，如果可以尽快安静安全的解决这个事，他们会和我一样的配合。

为了打发他们，我和车夫拿出了自己身上所有的钱，手表和装饰品。车夫是没有多少钱的，他本身很不乐意，于是我承诺加倍的报酬和补偿，于是我们很配合的交出了自己所有的财物。

事情本来应该到此结束的，如果愚蠢的我没有傻到带上你的母亲的话。

那群人拿到了钱，可他们还不满足，他们看着我们的马车，怀疑我们还私藏了好东西。他们要打开车门检查，可你的母亲在那里面，如果被他们发现了一个如此美丽的女性那么会发生什么事情我连想都不敢去想。托尼，我会抛弃一切去保护你的母亲，哪怕是我自己的性命也一样。

我们打了起来，我不太擅长这个，我是设计而非运用武器的行家。不知道什么时候，所有的暴徒都停下了动作。他们看着我，一个个的都吓坏了。我低下头，发现不知道什么时候胸口插着一支匕首。

说真的，一开始不疼，什么感觉都没有。

可紧接着，我摔倒在地上，感到喘不上来气，喉咙里有一股又一股的血沫子往外喷。我被撕开了一个口子，马上就要死了——这就是那一刻出现的念头。

暴徒不知道什么时候都跑光了，车夫吓得晕了过去。

你的母亲从车里出来了，她苍白而虚弱的脸庞上满是泪水，天哪，看到那一幕比被插了一刀还要更疼痛一些。

她该怎么办？我亲爱的玛利亚？她还那么年轻，没有了父母，没有了丈夫，我亲爱的玛利亚该怎么活下去？

谁来照顾她？谁来爱她？

我的脑子里乱成了一团，一会儿恐惧自己的死亡，一会儿又担忧你的母亲，总之什么话也没能说出来。

然后，奇迹发生了。

你的母亲，托尼，玛利亚把我抱在怀里，她的手上都是我的血，脸上也蹭上了血迹。她的眼泪滴落到我的手上，我想摸摸她的脸庞，最后亲吻她一次。

可一个坚硬而冰冷的东西代替她的脸庞滑落到了我的手心，那是一块宝石，我记得它，那是你母亲从小一直带在身上的宝石。它不大，用银链子牵着，边上围了一圈碎钻。不是什么昂贵的首饰，宝石的品质并不高。你的母亲甚至并不喜欢它，我很多次看到它就被随便的扔在餐桌上，旁边就是黄油和牛奶。

而这一刻，你的母亲把它放在了我的手心，托着我的手指，让我握紧了这个平平无奇的小东西。

下一秒钟，或许是我濒死的幻觉吧——我看到那玩意儿在发光。

蓝色的光从手指缝里冒出来，尽管是白天，可那玩意儿发出的光依旧非常的显眼，甚至比煤气灯还要更亮一些。

你的母亲颤抖着声音祈祷，对象就是那块被我攥在手心的石头：‘求求你，请求你让他活下去，我愿意付出任何的代价，只求你让他活下去。’

我听到她这样说。

玛利亚难道疯了吗？

我想，混合着爱怜和忧伤。她的祈求动人极了，为了我她愿意放弃一切——多么令人动容啊，在那一刻，我也希望自己能够活下去，希望继续陪伴着她，爱她，保护她。

可这怎么可能呢？我很清楚自己快死了，不可挽回的在迈向死亡。

我闭上了眼睛，不愿意看到她被哀伤和悲痛击倒的样子，同时随时预备迎接死亡。

可十秒钟过去了，一分钟过去了，五分钟过去了。

我已经死了吗？灵魂已经飘离了吗？

这么想着，我睁开眼睛。可玛利亚依旧在我眼前，她宁静而哀伤的看着我，在看到我睁眼的一瞬间，那双美丽的双眸中绽放出了宛如朝阳一般灿烂夺目的光芒。

我没有死。

那块宝石掉在地上，它不再发光了。与此同时，我也没有再流血，那支匕首不知什么时候掉落在了泥土路上，而被它撕开的胸膛就像是从未受过任何的伤害。

如同一个神迹，托尼，如果不是满地的鲜血和那支血迹斑斑的陌生匕首，我真的要怀疑自己是不是做了个梦。

等我们到达宾馆，疑心自己发了疯的我不安极了。我怀疑你的母亲是个女巫，她难道真的是个女巫吗？这就是她瞒着我的东西吗？她到底是什么样的人？我见到的，我所爱着的，我娶到的那个温柔善良的女性难道只是一个假象吗？

我的脑子里混乱极了，一会儿是她的哭泣和祈祷，一会儿是我所想象出来的，你的母亲活吃婴儿心脏的样子。我一会儿被吓得浑身颤抖，一会儿又被激烈而磅礴的爱意焚烧的几乎要死去。

是的，我依旧爱她。我知道了，就算玛利亚是个女巫，就算她会吃活人的心脏，实施巫术和诅咒，我也依旧爱她。我会永远爱她，无论她到底是谁。

这认识让我几乎崩溃了，我恨不得自己刚才就死了，也好过现在。

你的母亲敲响了我的门，就在我几乎要拿自己的头撞墙的时候。

面对我的询问，她犹豫了很久，最终和我说了实话。

实际上，她不是什么女巫，也没有什么魔力。我之所以能从致命的伤口里活下名来，全靠着你母亲母族世代传承下来的那块不起眼的，质量低劣的蓝宝石。

继承了你母亲母族血脉的人，这一生能够向宝石许下一个愿望，如果宝石认可了你，那么它就会满足你的愿望，无论它是什么。

只有一个愿望。而与此同时，她们家族一向延续艰难，孩子们很容易夭折，这似乎是和宝石法力伴生的一种诅咒。

你的母亲水一样的眸子盈盈的看着我，说她本打算这一生都不许下这个愿望，到她死去，她会将宝石带进坟墓，让这个故事就此打下句点。

她说的话太过于不可思议，我当时就像是个白痴一样呆在了原地。

太不可思议了，这个家族传说，这个神奇宝石的故事。

托尼，可那又怎么样呢？我还活着，这不正是证明了你母亲所说的话吗？

我迅速的接受了这个解释，或者说，我强迫自己接受了这个解释。在那一刻，实际上无论你母亲给我任何一个解释我都会接受，无论那是什么。

从另一个角度来看，那时候还没有你，而你的母亲已经许过了愿望，宝石又变回了一个单纯的装饰品。无论我是否相信所谓的宝石祝福，只有一点是可以确定的，那就是最好把这事忘掉，不泄露出去任何的消息。只有这样，我们才不会因它而招惹上什么麻烦。

确信了这一点，我抛开了这件事，把这一切当做了神的恩赐。从此后再没有提到过任何和宝石、愿望有关的事。

哈，我就这样接受了她的说辞，只考虑以后的安全和自己的心安，却完全忽略了你的母亲。托尼，我忘记了玛利亚有多么的善良，多么的爱我。我故意让自己忘记了那一刻她悲哀的眼神，就好像这样就可以把萦绕在我心头的不详驱散一样。

我故意让自己忽视了一个问题——如果真的是宝石达成了愿望，它那里面潜藏的神明为何如此无私？如此惊人，接近神灵的力量，怎么可能不需要付出代价？

我强迫自己不去想，到了最后，甚至都真的把它给忘了。

我们快乐的生活着，然后就有了你。霍华德·斯塔克，我告诉自己，你是个多么幸运的男人啊，这世上还有比你更幸福的人吗？

幸福......快乐......

然后......

我没有把你母亲的死和宝石联系起来，从未有过这个念头。所谓的暴民袭击是有主谋的，是我之前政治运作的失败产物，是我政敌的一次阴谋产物。

玛利亚是因我而死的，毫无疑问。因为我的冒进和鲁莽，我的自负和高傲害了她，也害了你。

我不敢面对你，你也不再说话了。托尼，我的儿子，你已经长得这么大了，多么的聪慧和敏锐，善良又骄傲。你永远不会知道我有多么后悔错过了你的童年，没能陪伴你走过玛利亚离开后最艰难的那段日子。

贾维斯比我做的好多了，可他毕竟不是你的父亲。唉，我真的......真的......

直到几个月前，你的一个叔叔寄来了请帖。在赶往他领地的路上，我经过了一家乡村旅馆，在楼下用餐时，隔壁的一个旅人和他的朋友讲述了一个传说——

一颗可以实现人愿望的蓝宝石的传说。

是的，想必你已经猜到了，我的儿子，毕竟你有着那么敏锐而聪慧的大脑。

我放下了酒杯竖起耳朵，被那个旅人所说的故事震惊的失去了意识。

他所说的和你的母亲说过的故事接近，可重点却截然不同：在他的描述里，那颗被一个隐秘而古老的家族掌握着的宝石拥有神奇的能力，能够实现家族血脉拥有者许下的愿望。和你母亲说的不同，宝石并没有什么使用限制，只要许愿者愿意，可以一直不停的向它许愿。可它并不是什么好东西，任何愿望都不是被凭空完成的。

主人许愿好运、权利或金钱，那么他将获得一切，可馈赠很快结束，噩运随即缠身，他将面对更胜于以往的坏运气、失败、和贫穷。他将付出对应的代价，直到宝石认为他付出的东西已经足够对等曾经的愿望为止。

宝石是公平的，它只是将一个状态或时间在许愿者身上转移。你获得什么，就会失去什么。代价只是被推迟了，而它一旦来临就绝不会停止，命运会无情的剥夺许愿者拥有的一切，甚至是他的生命。

我不记得自己当时是怎么来到那个旅人的身边的，当时的他们看着我，就好像我是个突然冒出来的僵尸一样。

我问他们，如果，如果许愿者向宝石祈祷希望它拯救另一个人的生命呢？会发生什么？

‘按照传说，那颗宝石应该会将被救者遭遇的一切转移到许愿者身上。’他们是这么说的，把我当成了一个古怪的传说爱好者。

‘这样的话，许愿的人就会替被救的人面临同样的濒死困境。’

我不记得自己是怎么回家的，反应过来的时候已经躺在了卧室的床上。贾维斯请来了医生，我吃了药片，可那没多大用。

不是身体上的毛病，托尼，我一直都知道玛利亚是因为我而死的。可我从没想到，原来早在那一刻，早在你出生之前，她就注定了要因我而死。

她知道吗？她肯定是知道的。所以她从不爱惜那块宝石，甚至是有些厌恶的把它扔在角落里，之所以没有扔掉它，只因为它是你外婆留下的东西而已。

玛利亚知道啊，可她从没有说过。这么多年里她从未恨过我，从没有埋怨过自己被改变的命运，随时面临的死亡威胁...而这一切都是因为我的愚蠢和无用......

然后我想到了你，托尼，你被找到的时候手心里就紧紧的握着那块宝石。

你许下了愿望吗？医生告诉我，说你是不愿意而不是不能说话。是这样，是这样，一切问题都迎刃而解了。一个孩子在面对极端危险的困境时藏在一个黑暗狭小的柜子里，你会想什么？

‘不能说话，决不能喊出声。’对吗？

天哪，你继承了玛利亚的血，你抓着宝石，紧紧的攥着它，向它许下了你人生中的第一个愿望：我决不能发出声音。

它回应了你，一定是这样。在这一刻，你许下的愿望就是代价本身，它取走了你的声音，作为代价，它取走了你的声音。

你不是因为恨我而不说话的，你自己也没有办法，神啊，托尼，我都对你做了些什么？

我该怎么面对你？我没有办法......

多么的羞耻啊，多么的惭愧。我害死了玛利亚，害你失去了声音，我毁了你的人生。”

托尼站了起来，他浑身颤抖着，像是刚从冬天的湖水里爬出来一样打着摆子。

霍华德退后了几步，他背靠着自己的棺材将脸庞埋进了手掌里，不愿意去面对自己儿子可能的仇恨目光。

在手指的缝隙之间，他看到托尼走到了跟前。

霍华德抬起头，看到托尼满脸泪水的向他伸出了双臂。

霍华德的灵魂是因为托尼所携带的宝石而出现的，但共鸣所能维持的时间仅能维持不久。他的形体渐渐开始消散，在最后的告别来临之时，他告诫托尼让他绝不要再次使用宝石，它绝不是什么祝福，而是这个世界上最恶毒、最可怕的诅咒。

托尼点头答应，他颤栗着，牙齿上下打战发出咔哒声。虚张开的怀抱里他的父亲一点点消失，而尽管他张开嘴用尽全力，也只能从喉咙里发出粗哑的呜呜声响，拼不出一个句子来。

深深的叹了口气，托尼将自己的思绪拉回现在。

他拍了拍肩膀上的灰尘，晃动着双腿看向史蒂夫的侧脸，想着那个代价会在什么时候到来。

既然他以史蒂夫的生命向宝石许下了愿望，那么在未来的某一天，死亡的命运将会降临他的头顶。那一天或许很远，也或许就在明天。

早许愿的那一刻他就已经预料到了自己的人生终点，可那时他的心里既没有悲伤也没有烦躁，那儿空空荡荡的，什么也没有。要说真有什么情绪，不过是‘哦，既然如此，那就这样吧’。他一直都是一个人的，也没有什么好失去。有的人评价这是寂寞或是孤单，但托尼宁愿认为这是一种幸运。

史蒂夫或许有他的家人，有爱人。如果他不在了，那么想必会有人为他流泪和伤心，可托尼不同，嗯......或许会有那么几个人流泪吧，可托尼是他们人生的过客而不是主人公，他是餐桌上的酒，是路边的野花，有他自然是很好，没有也不是不可以。

他厌倦了看别人的人生，听别人的声音。现在他为自己的人生画下了一个休止符，那么这对他来说就是很好的事情。

可史蒂夫竟然能够听到他的声音，托尼从没有想到还有这种可能。

几十年了，他独自行走在一个黑暗而死寂的世界里，不和他人交流，不和他人深交。而史蒂夫走了进来，非常自然的推开门走了进来。

他打了个哈欠，把脑袋磕在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

史蒂夫只是轻轻的晃了晃，一点芥蒂也没有的摸了摸他的头发，两个人不知不觉间竟然就这样在十几米高的架子上睡了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

第十二章

两个人睡到了天亮，直到演员开始彩排才被吵醒。

Tony做了个飞翔的梦，云层又高又轻，托着他往太阳上去，他长出翅膀奋力的往上攀飞。

但最后他也没能成功的登上太阳，并且因为过于努力地扑扇手臂和腿脚差点没从架子上摔下去。

Steve敏捷的抓住了后领把他给提了回来，松开手，活动起自己僵硬的脖子。

在令人毛骨悚然的咔咔声里，Steve伸展手臂，哑着嗓子感叹：“天都亮了，不知道我们有没有错过早餐，Potts小姐找不到人肯定又要发火了。”

Tony拍打着自己的胸口，安抚咚咚作响的心脏，他一点儿也没有感恩之情的抱怨起来：“自打你出现，Pepper就越看我越不顺眼了。大家伙，这可是你做的好事，她以前可不是这样。”

Steve放下胳膊，没有理会对方的絮叨。

回想昨夜，他还有些没回过神。现在想来，他甚至有些惊异和后悔，steve自认自己从不是那种会对着别人滔滔不绝大谈自己家庭的人。不可思议的是这一切的的确确的发生了，两人的对话如同一场梦境，不知不觉间他就开了口，将自己很少透露出来的童年经历说了出来。

无论如何，这一番长谈也算有好处，他现在对Tony算是有了些了解。

当他说话时，tony倾听着，脸上原本面具一般漫不经心的冰冷破裂了。逐渐的，他眼中流露出了震惊和同情，种种情感赤裸裸的，清晰的展现了出来。

可能是出于回报的心理，之后他也谈到了自己的家庭。Tony说的很快，尽可能的轻描淡写。Steve感觉到他似乎在刻意克制，克制潜藏在言语下那条由忧伤和悲痛组成的河流。

不能表现出悲伤，不能表现出忧郁。steve很难理解tony所生活的阶层里，过度的自我克制是不是一种文明的体现。如果是，那他们的文明未免也太可悲了。

steve不理解，他不需要将失去的悲痛隐藏起来。他不能，也不该这样做。

Erskine先生将失去双亲的steve带回去，抚养他长大，教育他应该保持自己的原则和理念。steve尊敬他，如果说他从这位长辈身上学到了些什么，那就是尽可能坦诚的面对自己的情绪。所以他可以做到，尽管悲伤难耐，但steve可以坦诚的面对自己对父母的怀念。

他所拥有的，是Tony并未感受过的。

Tony stark并不天生是一个内敛的男人，steve想道，他思维灵敏情感充沛并且充满了活力，可他却无法将自己真实的情绪展现出来，无论是心理还是生理。

越是这样想，他就越无法克制自己想要张开双臂，将他这位令人尊敬却满脸落寞的朋友拥入怀中的冲动。

steve想说些什么，tony却望着脚下的舞台，扯了扯他的衣服打断了steve还没说出口的话。

steve拒绝了，真的，可他的拒绝毫无意义。

几分钟后，舞台上正专心彩排的演员们被忽然出现，如同幽灵般乍然响起的男人低吼吓得乱成一团。

Tony咯咯直笑，他抓着steve的衣袖，整个人笑的趴上了他的肩膀。毛茸茸的头顶随着他颤抖的身体顶在steve的颈窝里，那感觉就像有一只小猫在Steve的脑袋里快乐的打滚，搞得Steve也跟着笑出了声。

除了咕咕叫的肚子外，世上一切烦恼事似乎都在这一刻消失了。

直到爬上来检查的Harold Hogan先生出现，一脸严肃的把他们两个带到了potts小姐面前。

耷拉着脑袋听了半小时的训斥，Steve羞愧的耳根发烫，可他身旁的Tony却理直气壮的挺着脑袋，在地板上站的笔直。要不是Steve瞥见他背在身后的手指在微微发抖，他恐怕都要被对方表面上的镇定自若给骗过去了。

从没有一个爵爷会被自己下属教训成这样，或者说，从不会有哪一位爵爷，会听自己雇佣的人教训。而Tony不仅是甘愿，甚至是打心底里认为Potts小姐在某些方面比他更有权威，以至于心甘情愿的听从对方的话。

这是Tony与他人最不同的地方。Steve想着，而这理解让他对Tony的喜爱更增添了几分。

四月，天气逐渐的暖和了起来。

长岛市的监察已经开始逐步放松，Steve不知道这是一种故意布置出来的假象还是之前的风波已经告一段落，总而言之，几道出城的关卡已经被撤除，市民出入商贩往来也不再需要核查身份信息了。

尽管如此，Steve依旧有难题要面对。Nelly Quick，原先的执法小队队长，他因之前失败的突袭行动而受到了惩戒：被降了职，减了薪水，还差点被调出城到郊外的镇子上担任守夜的工作。

但不得不说，作为一个见风使舵又贪婪残暴的男人，Nelly Quick少见的保有了一些小聪明。在他得势的那几年里，不少还算说得上话的官员也曾经收到过些好处，于是到他落难了，少数几个人物也愿意稍稍伸把手带他一把。

曾经的Quick队长没有被调出城， Vale中尉降了他的职，在其哀求下，打发他去检查下水道。为此Quick可算是真正的恨上了Pepper与Steve，他尖酸刻薄的脑袋认定了Steve有问题，见天的往剧院附近跑，那双浑浊的眼睛死死的盯着Steve的一举一动，惹人厌烦之余也确实造成了不少的麻烦。

Tony依旧延续之前的行为模式，并没有给Quick多哪怕一个眼神。Steve知道如果Tony真正出面，那么让他出城并不是多么困难的事情，可不知道对方是没有意识到这点也好，还是出于不愿意惹麻烦的心态，Tony表现得就像是一个普通的剧院员工，很少与上层人士交往。

Steve也并不想为这事向Tony开口，这本来就不是他该费心的，也或许，是Steve自己愿意在剧院里再多待一段日子吧。他自己也说不清，早前焦急要走的情绪已经渐渐淡化了，或许舒适平静不必担心三餐的日子确实容易腐化人心，也或许...他就是舍不得现在的朋友而已。不过无论如何，他考虑着得想办法往外传一份信，最起码总该让他的朋友知道他还活着。

中旬，Steve接到了由Aldrich Killian转交的邀请函，主题是Hansen小姐的生日晚会。

到了日子，Steve挑了本自己绘制的月季花图鉴，将它包进天鹅绒袋子，用缎带收口，挽了个精致的活结。

Tony等在马车边上，正缓缓的抚摸马匹鬃毛。罕见的，他身穿一套深黑色的正装，脖颈处端端正正的绑着同色领结，头发和胡须也被仔细的打理过。Steve看到他的侧脸，夕阳最后映照下的光过于明亮，以至于给观众一种目眩神迷的晕眩感。而Tony抬着头，半张脸都在骏马高大头颅的阴影笼罩之下，很难看清他的表情与神色，但Steve似乎感觉到他在笑。

Steve看着他，脑子里忽然间嗡的阵痛了一瞬。

他挪开视线看向余晖尚存的天空，稳住了仿佛在摔落的身体。

“啊哈，你来了。”

Tony抬起手臂。

Steve走下台阶靠近他，手上的图鉴就有些显眼。

Tony歪了歪脑袋，Steve看到他眼睛里如同溪水一般淌过的调皮笑意。

他踢了脚路边的小石子，语调轻快的说道：“好嘛，你也带了礼物......又一个显出我吝啬的家伙，Killian拿走了我的好东西，搞得我只能空手去。哼，干脆给她开张支票算了。”

Steve是在几秒钟后才发现自己在看着他微笑的，一旦意识到了这点，他下意识的收敛了笑容。

为免自己看起来像个自言自语的神经病，他抓着Tony想离马夫远点儿再回话，可Tony似乎理解错了他的意思，在Steve手臂碰到他的一瞬间将自己的身体向Steve靠了过来。

他的动作敏捷，凑得极近。Steve甚至没来得及反应过来，眼睛里就只看的到Tony鲜红的嘴唇以及那带着几分孩童般天真的深棕色眼睛了。整个城市忽然在此时消失了声音，Steve认为自己多半是生了病，他胸口鼓动着，激烈的心跳声从未如此清晰。

他愣在原地，差点咬到自己的舌头。思维空白了好一会儿，远去的深思才终于结束了遨游，回到了他一团乱麻般混乱的大脑里。他将自己的视线聚集在Tony毛茸茸的，带着卷儿的头发上上，放低声音，如同耳语般和对方嚼起耳朵：“Tony，你才不会什么都不带。”

“被你看穿了，Steve加一分。”Tony拍了拍手。

他还要再说话，可Potts小姐已经来到了他们身边，这场小小的交谈就此结束。

Hansen小姐不住在墨索区，她在长岛大学附属图书馆任职，同时还在修习生物学课程。为了方便学习和工作，她租住的公寓位于大学所在的东区，和墨索区同样是在湖畔。在路上，Steve才知道Tony成立了一个成人助学基金，专门帮助如同Hansen小姐一样有进一步修习学业需求的市民，为他们负担高昂的大学课程和图书费用，其中还包括了租房和三餐补贴。

这份礼物虽然没有宝石木盒或蝴蝶结包裹，但谁也不能说它的意义不大。

并且作为明面上的生日礼物，Tony拜托Potts小姐为Hansen小姐挑选了一套华丽的礼服长裙，此时正放在马车上。

“毕竟总不能真的空着手。”托尼毫不在意的说，连问也没问那条裙子的价钱。

几人进了门，Potts小姐将一套装在红木礼盒里的骨瓷茶具递给了Killian，Hansen小姐和她挽手肩贴肩站在一块儿寒暄了起来。

Steve递过礼物，略略打量：Hansen小姐在十九岁上下，身量不高，有一头刚及肩的深棕色长发，面容沉静甜美，气质优雅知性。

Tony挥了挥手，扯松领结，大跨步的进了客厅。

他并不是第一次来，很显然的，Hansen小姐知道他为人处世的方式，对他自顾自的傲慢不以为意，是习惯了的样子。

他们并不是最早的客人，小客厅里已坐着一对情侣。

其中的男性健壮高大，一头茂密的卷发柔软的耷拉着，姿态斯文，面容和蔼，鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜。

而他身侧坐的那位少女则相当了不得，她的皮肤洁白如同细雪，蓝眸璀璨仿若碧空，她微笑，就如同美神雕像忽然获得了灵魂，披帛轻纱缓缓走下神坛。

Steve遇到过不少漂亮的姑娘，但像这样美丽如同空灵的天使一般的，却还是第一次见。

他们想必就是Banner先生和Rose小姐了，Potts小姐早提到过。

这位Rose小姐家室相当显赫，但天生性格内敛。

据闻，她目前正在大学里学习建筑课程，在两年前和同校的一位数学系的学生订了婚。男方学识渊博，但家境一般，如果不是Rose小姐坚持，这桩婚事怕不可能成。

尽管如此，只怕他们未来还有波折。Potts小姐曾说过，Rose小姐的父亲是个相当难以相处的人。

Tony和Banner先生一起走到角落里，Tony打着手势，而那男人显然能看懂，压低声音和他对谈。

Steve站在窗户边，他忽然有了些灵感，发现手语应该是个很有学习价值的语言体系。

晚上七点半，聚会的主人邀请客人入座。

席间，大家聊了会儿城里流行的话题，Potts小姐邀请大家下周来剧院观看开幕的新戏，讲的是一个六十岁的伯爵娶了一位十六岁的少女，却又对小娇妻不闻不问，以至于新上任的伯爵夫人在外面寻找安慰的风流故事。

Tony听得挑起了眉，借着举杯的动作向Steve做了个怪脸。

Steve回应了一个了然的眨眼。

欢笑中，Hansen小姐抿了一口起泡酒，有些遗憾的说：“真可惜Clint不在城里。”

“他很快就能回来了，到时候可别忘记问他要礼物。”

“我记着呢，他可别想逃掉。”

“不如问问他那位神奇的红头发女士的事。”

“他可不会说。”

“你可以试试嘛。”

餐桌上气氛很是活跃，Steve为不在席的Clint后背发凉，心里有些歉疚，开始后悔不该让对方帮他送信了。

而这时，公寓大门上的铃铛叮咚响起来。

Killian擦了擦嘴自告奋勇去开门，客人们不以为意，继续享受着桌上的烤羊排、煎蘑菇，奶油浓汤和蜂蜜熏鸡胸肉。

过了好一会儿，Killian表情古怪的走进了餐厅。

他满脸通红，神情恍惚，额头青筋暴起。脸上好像是愤怒，又好像是怨恨，怀里抱着的是一大束鲜红的玫瑰，还有一个天鹅绒包裹的礼物盒。

桌上的笑声停止了。

Steve眉心一跳，女士们停止了说话，如同不详的诅咒降临，狭小的餐厅忽然间一片死寂。

Hansen小姐放下了酒杯，挪动椅子，女主人站起身走到自己未婚夫的跟前，伸手夺过那个礼物盒，从里头拿出了一条镶嵌着碎钻的银质项链。

抓着那首饰，她草草扫了它一眼，更多的，她的目光在Killian充满耻辱的脸庞上巡睃。

半晌，Hansen小姐从喉咙里发出了一声冷笑，她将手上的项链粗鲁的塞回盒子，抢过玫瑰花束，把它们一道甩出了窗，扔到了寂静的城市街道上。

而后她也不看自己的未婚夫，脸色冰冷的向众人弯了弯腰，勉强挤出个笑容后就回自己的卧室去了。

Killian已从嫉妒的狂躁中冷静了下来，茫然无措的愣在了原地。Rose小姐和Potts小姐对视了一眼，结伴安慰自己的好友去了。

Tony抱着胳膊冷哼了一声。

Banner先生深深的叹了口气，他摘下自己的眼睛用餐巾擦了擦，起身和开始惶恐起来的Killian一起走到客厅窗口低声交谈起来。

Steve感到无比尴尬，他手上还攥着一把叉子，此时也不知道是不是该放下。

“这是怎么回事？”他偏过头靠近Tony的耳朵，从牙缝里挤出了问题。

“这个事儿嘛，Ferdinand有个副官，你上回也见过，叫T.....什么Joyce的家伙。”Tony耸了耸肩：“很显然，这原本个普通的三角恋故事。Maya一点都看不上他，从没和那男人多说一句话，可男人嘛一旦陷入迷恋就没了脑子，连人话都听不懂了。但人总还是有点格调才算是个人，那个J显然天生就没有那玩意儿，啧。”

“他做了什么？”

Tony拍了拍自己的侧脸，颇为不屑的摇了摇头：“女士几次三番的拒绝显然是伤到了我们J先生的面子，从而让他以为非得打姑娘一巴掌才能讨回自己那微弱到还没苍蝇脑袋大的自尊心。”

Steve倒吸了口气。

Tony点了点头，又说：“我可不是会去打听姑娘秘闻的人，这都是Pepper说的。这事儿可把她气坏了，你没见到，我差点以为她会拿上枪去把那家伙的蛋打烂。”

Steve在其直白的用词里挑起了眉毛，他咳嗽了一声：“很显然你阻止了她。”

“那可不，何必脏了我亲爱管理员的手。”Tony敲了敲桌子：“Ferdinand给了他几鞭子，据说好几天都没能下床。可喜可贺，这种人渣要是病死在床上那才是为社会做了贡献。可老天总不让人顺心，他居然活蹦乱跳的下了床。这种烂东西，吃了这么大一个教训还是没完没了的往Maya跟前凑，摆着副深情悔过的脸恶心人，找Aldrich的不痛快......不过据我所知，Betty使了点儿小力，他现在的日子绝不好过。”

“可他还是中尉副官。”

“那就是人家的厉害之处啦。”Tony嘴角弯起一个诡异的角度，朝Steve挤了挤眼：“毕竟谁能想到除了女士的卧室，他居然还能上贵族老爷们的床榻呢？”

“......”闻言，Steve瞪大了眼睛，好半天才找回自己的舌头：“还有这种事......”他摇了摇头，思维急转间心里觉得有些恶心。

Tony叉了一块蜂蜜红薯塞进嘴里，咀嚼着瞥了他一眼：“你对男人和男人这档子事很看不上？”

Steve没料到他这样问，想了会儿：“倒也不是。”

他叹了口气：“我知道有这种事，如果不涉及交易而是两个人有真的感情，那么我也不会有什么看法。如果我的朋友是，那我也会尊重他的感情选择。”

“哦？

“哦什么？”

“没什么。”Tony朝他笑了笑：“希望有一天，我能见识见识你是怎么尊重朋友感情选择的。”

Steve听着，一开始根本没明白他在说什么。

几秒钟后，灵光一闪，他浑身一颤打了个机灵。啊的一声，Steve长大了嘴，惊疑不定的看着身边的子爵大人，怀疑自己是不是理解错了。

Tony没给他准确的答案，又回到了常日里那副漫不经心的随性表情。

最初的震惊褪去，Steve呆坐在椅子上，脑子里各种不成句子的碎片炸开了一遍又一遍。

明明是一步没动，他却平白无故出了身大汗。

Tony是什么意思，他是认真的吗？还是一个随口的玩笑？Steve有些头疼，他打量着Tony的脸庞，试图从中找出一个真相来。可对方面容平静，毫不在意的切着烤羊排肉，喝气泡酒。

Steve胸口有些发紧，他暗暗叹了口气，胸膛处又有些酸涩，同时还有些茫然。

不过归根结底，Tony是不是喜欢姑娘和Steve有什么关系呢？他是喜欢男人也好，女人也好，Tony和几分钟前的他依旧是一个人，无论是外貌或本质都没有丝毫的改变。Steve按住了眉心，那儿一跳一跳的疼。

Tony则像是一点也没察觉到他的异常，放下酒杯，开始说起Killian是如何从将军座下参谋官沦落成剧院里一个深居简出不起眼小编剧的故事。

“还是观念和性格的缘故。”Tony先是下了结论，慢条斯理的说道：“Aldrich在面对自己的工作时和狂热的宗教徒没两样，某种意义上值得欣赏，当然，不是每个人都有我这样的雅量。和上司在公众场合吵起来可不是什么聪明人做得出的事儿，Rose那老家伙一点都不惯着他，Killian差点就被拖去出枪毙了。最后虽然脑袋上没挨枪子，身上骨头却断了七七八八。被拖进亚兰塔半个月，消息传到他老家，他老爹直接就登报和他断绝关系了。”

Steve听得一愣，他没想到Killian还有这样的过去。甩开内心的纠结，忍不住开口催促Tony继续往下说：“后来呢？”

“Maya可哭够了，眼睛肿的和鸡蛋一样大，可怜啊。”Tony咋舌：“Hansen小姐是有骨气的，比一般男人可强的多了。她虽然哭，可事儿半点没少做。花了半年的积蓄买通了守卫找医生，给他接了骨头，放脓血吃药打抗生素。多亏了她，要不然我们只怕是得去给Killian墓前献花了。”

Steve哑然失笑：“你的嘴可真损啊。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Tony不以为意的说：“我会把这夸奖当做至高荣耀挂起来的。”

Steve闷笑了一声，他晃了晃脑袋：“最后这事是你摆平的吗？”

“不能说摆平。”Tony敲了敲桌子，悠然说道：“Killian难得有着不错的文笔，我又还缺一个编剧。Rose不要的人我拿来用，那不是挺好的吗？他凭什么不乐意呢？我又没让他付工资。”

两人正说到这里，卧室的门被推开了一半，Potts小姐和Rose小姐从里头走了出来，两位女士脸上具是无奈的表情，想来她们的安慰没起到多大的作用。

Killian脸色惨白，脚步定在卧室门口就不动了。

未婚夫妻之间想必需要一晚独处的空间，Tony擦了擦嘴甩给了Steve一个眼神，对方立刻心领神会。

到出了门，远远就看到马车在路口的煤气灯下拉出了一道长影。

星星已经升到了头顶，路边的树木已经抽出了叶子，新嫩而茂盛的枝叶在微拂的夜风里哗哗作响。和Banner先生与Rose小姐道了别，剩下三人走过小巷，耳边是皮鞋踩在十字路上的嘎达声，还有一阵阵叫人心烦的虫鸣。

还有一个影子。

Steve停下了脚步，他鹰一样锐利的视线转向了拐角深处的黑暗，那里空无一物，并没有什么会引起人注意的阴影，或者说，那里只有阴影而已。

“Steve？”

Steve回过头，Potts小姐握着手帕，有些担忧的看着他。

“没事。”他露出一个笑容：“我有些吃撑了，想四处走走。你们先回去吧，我脚程快，自己走回去就行。”

他这借口固然拙劣的惊人，同行的两位也不是什么笨人，自然不会去戳破他。

目视着Tony和Potts小姐所乘坐的马车远去，Steve握紧了拳头，向着阴影深处的街道拐角走去。


	12. Chapter 12

第十三章  
Steve迈着步子，穿过了一盏又一盏煤气灯间隔的阴影。脚下是着有些裂纹的砖块，道路边缘，水渠里有横生的杂草和点缀如繁星的小白花。  
他穿过悬铃木和山毛榉，在茂盛的枝干绿叶遮盖下徐徐前行。  
深夜的城市是寂静的。的确，夜风依旧会拨动枝叶，也有零星犬吠和烦人的虫鸣，还有不知从哪间屋子里传来的孩子哭闹声，可Steve依旧觉得它很静。  
而今天，它却更加的静，甚至连虫鸣都像是从千里外遥遥传来，只是一点微弱的余音，找不到实在感。

他走了很久，也或者没有很久。总而言之，当月亮升到了头顶的位置，而星星也透过轻纱迷雾般漂浮的云层显露出来的时候，Steve就看到了剧院的大门。  
自然的，大门已经关上了。街道上空无一人，就连巡夜者都没有在这附近走动。  
Steve两手插着兜，他站在原地好一会儿，看着阶梯顶端庞大华丽的剧院大门，雕刻毛茛花篮的大理石立柱，就这么看着。  
良久，他叹了口气，他转过了身，又转了回来，脚步踌躇的在附近几块地砖上走来走去。

几个小时以前，他在远离居民区的一座湖畔公园里和那道窥视着他们的阴影碰了头。  
Bucky Barnes从公园茂盛的冬青木丛里跳了出来，给了他一个巨大的惊喜。  
还没等月光照亮他年轻而英俊的面孔，这位精力充沛的年轻人已经冲向了Steve，向自己曾经以为已经死去的朋友张开双臂。  
“你果然没死！”Barnes哈哈大笑着拍打着Steve的后背，松开手后锤向了对方的胸口：“我就知道你绝没有那么容易死掉的。”  
Steve被他撞得后退了几步，看到久违的好友，他捂着胸口跟着一起笑了起来：“你收到信了？”他问。  
“信？”Barnes皱了皱眉：“什么信？”  
Steve一愣：“你不是看到信才知道我没死的？”  
“我没收到什么信。”  
Barnes向Steve说明，他早在半个月前就已经来到了长岛市附近，找了个搬运工的工作做了一周才跟着雇主进了城。现在他每天早上就跟着干活，一入夜，就离开仓库到城里找寻Steve的线索。他本以为自己的找寻很难有结果，却没想到在今天晚上真的看到了Steve。  
不得不说Bucky是幸运的，维罗妮卡大剧院和长岛大学在两个方向，如果不是因为收到了Hansen小姐的邀请，Steve绝不会在深夜来到这附近闲逛。

见到好友的激动消退，Barnes想到了目前的现况，于是生气的低吼了起来：“是你救了Erskine先生，你才是大功臣！可我们却接到命令要解散风暴小队，所有人都要被并到Romlow手下。他们就这么放弃了救人，都说你已经死了，没必要再多花时间和人手。”  
他愤愤不平的摇头：“我们都不相信这一套，但我们没有证据。”  
Steve抱起了胳膊，他不赞同的说：“所以你就自己跑来了？Bucky，这太危险了，我不值得你这么做。Peggy没有阻止你吗？”  
“我没让她知道，但就算她知道也不会阻止我的，她和我一样相信你绝不可能已经死了。你是我的朋友，Steve，你永远值得。”Bucky斩钉截铁的回答。  
Steve感到心头微暖，他微笑着摇了摇头：“因为咱们是朋友，我才不希望你遇到危险。”  
Bucky也笑了：“你敢说要是为了我，你不会做一样的事吗？”  
被他问住，Steve一时语塞。  
Bucky抓住他的肩膀，目光灼灼的说道：“我们回去吧，大家看到你一定很高兴，Erskine先生也能松一口气了。”  
他的手指按在Steve的肩膀上，可当它们收紧向前，手掌下的人却没有跟着迈步。

Steve没有动。  
Bucky疑惑不解的看向Steve，却意外的从他的脸上发现了迟疑。  
Steve没有看他，他的视线偏向一旁，聚集在一簇已经盛开了的月季花上。  
“我得和一些朋友道别。”他慢慢的说，考虑着什么，最后下定决心：“明天吧，明天这个时候你再过来，我和你一起走。”  
Bucky心头一跳，他狐疑的打量着Steve的脸：“Steve，你...”  
“就等我一天吧。”Steve打断他，斩钉截铁的说：“就等我一天，我们就走。”

深深的长出一口气，Steve摇了摇头，踢了一脚滚到路中央的小石子，将刚才发生的事甩到脑后。  
他绕过剧院大门，向着后面的小巷走去，如果运气好的话，Hogan先生说不定会给他留个门。  
剧院的偏门果然开着，Steve走近几步，看到它微微敞着，走廊里壁灯的影子在夜风里摇晃，透过门缝，在地面上划拉出一道狭长的光晕。  
一个男人正坐在那门边的台阶上。他侧脸靠在小臂，小腿踩着台阶，卷曲的头发随着呼吸一点点的磨蹭着外套布料，闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。  
Steve放缓了步子，他蹲下身观察了一会儿。  
子爵大人就如同一个孩童般酣睡着，呼吸平缓，鼻尖喷出温热的气息，张开的五指因梦境触电般的颤抖。Steve伸出手往他上唇的胡子上轻轻一刮，而Tony抬起手，像是驱赶苍蝇一样有气无力的挥舞了几下。  
Steve抿着嘴，他的胸膛里忽然升出了一股飘飘然的快意，难以言明的愉快。拍了拍对方的肩膀，他压低了声音问道：“Tony，你怎么睡在这里？”  
被他打扰的男人晃了晃头，算是暂时从浅眠里回到了人间。Tony打着哈欠，伸了个大大的懒腰。他抹了把脸，边擦着眼角挤出来的眼泪，边抱怨：“还不是因为你这家伙，你是沿着城跑了个马拉松吗？”  
Steve把他从地上拉起来，Tony背过身。Steve拍打他的裤子和衣摆，把上面的灰土抖落了下来：“难得今天天气好，就随便走一走。你在等我？”  
Tony打了个摆子，混乱的点着头。  
这样可不行啊。Steve皱眉，他想了想，背过身半蹲下，扭头朝Tony招呼：“快上来，别摔倒了。”  
没费半秒钟的心犹豫，Tony立刻趴到他宽阔的背上，两只手牢牢的搂住了Steve的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着Steve的脖子。  
拍了下他的手，Steve的手臂从他腿弯外侧穿过，将他整个人稳稳当当的背了起来。不过是把门踢上走出长廊的功夫，Tony已经在Steve的脖颈间发出了微弱的鼾声。

长岛独有的，卷挟湖水气味的风溜进窗缝。春日略带寒意的日光像是锋利的箭束，透过玻璃窗，打在阁楼常年摩擦下已经显出道道木痕的破旧地板上。  
Tony蹬着腿，脸贴着柔软的枕头，松快而慵懒的伸了个懒腰，看到一个毛茸茸的深金色脑袋正靠在自己胸口附近的床沿上。  
Tony屏住呼吸，果不其然，Steve正靠在床边安静的睡着。  
这是Steve的房间啊，Tony忽然意识到，问题来了，他怎么躺在这里的？  
他想了又想，可昨晚上的记忆只停在自己打开剧院侧门，坐在台阶上等Steve回来时的场景。  
想不通那就干脆把这事甩开。Tony窝在被子里，向前张开手指，指腹在距离Steve发梢一厘米的位置擦过。尽管没有碰到什么，可他的心口却似乎被什么麻痒的东西剐蹭了一下。  
然后他靠近了一些，又近了一些。  
Steve紧闭着双眼，他浓密粗硬的发丝擦过Tony的指缝，被压下又弹起。  
Tony记得Steve刚来时，自己曾经捧着清水帮他清洗过头发。用的就是此时依旧在阁楼里的壁炉和水壶，还有那个搪瓷盆。  
水烧得略热一些，因为屋外正飘着雪。毛巾过了水，用一点肥皂沫子把血沫和污垢揉搓出来，Tony挽着袖子轻轻的按摩Steve的头皮，小心翼翼的为他擦洗。  
担心他脑袋上还有伤口，Tony做的格外细心，他手指轻柔的拨开头发，一点点检查是否有遗漏的伤口。  
Steve，就像他为人的性格一样，头发茂密又硬，像是豹子的皮毛，又像是在抚摸修剪好的黄杨。Tony为自己的联想感到好笑，同时又觉得精妙，于是还有些自豪。

他出了神，手指游走间，却忽然碰到了一个温热的物体。  
Tony一愣，回过神，视线却撞进了一双碧蓝色湖水般夺目的眸子里。  
Steve抬着头，抓住了他作乱的手指，嘴角勾起，英俊的面孔上露出了一个略带狡黠的微笑。  
Tony张着嘴，在羞赧的情绪占领大脑前先是感到了震惊。他下意识的要缩回手，可他的力气还没传到指尖，Steve就已经收紧了手掌，把他捣蛋的证据先一步牢牢握在了手里。  
啧。  
Tony不高兴的抿了抿嘴，他向着自己的海报画家抛去一个警告的眼神。  
他考虑着怎么用思考显示出自己的威势，这很难，毕竟他现在只穿着衬衫和短裤，头发凌乱的躺在人家的床上。这和他想象中威风凛凛的大资本家形象相去甚远，不是吗？  
这要是打仗，那他已经输了一城。  
Tony可不乐意打败仗，他骄傲的扬着下巴，严厉的发出最后通牒：“我尊敬的......”呃......Tony一下犯了难，这才刚开头他就被自己给难住了，毕竟Steve可从没说过自己真正的姓氏。  
“Rogers。”  
Tony打了个哆嗦，差点从床上跳起来：“你说什么？”  
“尊敬的Rogers先生，你再不放开我的手，我就要踢着你的屁股把你从楼上踹下去了。”Steve微笑着，自然的说：“我猜你是要这样讲？”说完后，他甚至还晃了晃Tony的手。  
多诡异的坦诚啊，Tony瞪视着他，圆滚滚的棕色眸子里满是惊异：“哇哦。”  
这代表什么？Tony思绪不受控制的飘飞，一点点难以形容的喜悦像是泡沫浮上水面。  
他点了点头，尽力板着脸孔：“Steve Rogers，是个好名字。”  
Steve打趣：“一盆水可泼不到三个Steve Rogers了吧。”  
“如果尊敬的Rogers先生很想尝尝被泼水的滋味，我不介意满足你。”Tony眯起眼睛，警告意味明显的缓缓说道。  
耸了耸肩，Steve如他所愿的松开了手。

这时候已经是早上九点半了，两人毫不意外的又错过了早餐。  
等吃完了午餐再说吧，Steve想着，心不在焉的换好了衣服。Tony回他自己的房间去了，Steve望着自己小屋里的一切，床垫上被褥凌乱的摆着，他掸了掸枕头，却从上面找到了几根手掌长度的棕发。  
它们打着不大的卷，安静柔顺的躺在Steve的手心里，一点看不出其主人的性格特色。  
但......说到底，Tony到底是什么性格的呢？  
Steve坐在床沿上，鼻尖还可以闻到Tony身上独有的气味。  
那是种什么气味呢？Steve想起自己还在学校里就读的时候，有一个喜爱乐器的舍友，他曾经听过对方吹奏曲子，用一支烟熏的陶笛。  
当对方热情的将自己珍藏的陶笛塞进他的手里，Steve还记得自己笨拙的跟着对方摆出手型，将嘴唇贴近笛孔吹出音节的样子。  
那时候飘进他鼻尖的，就是烟火熏烧的气味，有一点苦，又带着悠远。  
Tony身上......就总是散发着类似的味道，像是雨后折断的树木，又像是燃烧后的枯柴，是一点遥远的、说不出来的微苦。  
就是类似这样的气味。  
Steve整理好房间，一边把自己的东西打起包，一边就在这么想：  
Tony是一个矛盾的人，他的性格是复杂而多面的。Steve经常会因为他所表现出来的同理心而忽略了对方和自己截然不同的出身，他有着良好的身世，受到了高等教育，有低等级人民一辈子也想象不到的财富和资源。可他同样有一颗饱受创伤，柔软而渴求爱意拯救的心灵。  
收拾好东西，Steve把手提箱扔在床边。疲惫从骨缝里渗出来，环顾四周，他叹了口气，自言自语道：“那么，我该怎么开口呢？”

一整天Steve都没能找到辞别的机会。  
Tony好像很忙，午餐也没有看到他的人影。  
到了下午两点半，Steve刚刚完成《伊利亚特》的新海报，还没等颜料干透，Tony忽然间闯进了他的绘画间。  
“快跟我来。”Tony说，拉着还没脱下围兜的Steve的胳膊就往外走，毫不顾忌对方手上的油墨和差点甩到他身上的画笔。  
他们两个在来往的工作者们之间穿行，躲过推动的联排衣架和穿着华丽戏服的演员。  
Steve一句话都没来得及问出口，就被他拽着不停的往前跑，两个人一路爬上了剧院二层的包厢间里。  
Tony推着Steve，让他坐到离舞台最近的位置上。  
水晶吊灯未被点亮，只有楼下的舞台附近有灯。乐器被一架架送上了舞台，它们端端正正的放着，组成了一支无人操控的乐队。  
Steve喘了口气，他一边把手上的油画颜料擦到围裙上，一边压低了嗓音问：“你带我来这里干什么？”  
Tony压抑着兴奋的回答：“今天晚上有《四季》。你不能来听，当然了。但作为老板的一个福利就是可以包场听彩排，想听多久听多久。这不是很妙吗？多好啊，毕竟谁喜欢和一大群人挤在一块儿听交响乐呢？”  
Steve差点没跟上他，好一会儿，他哑着嗓子说：“你记得我提过《四季》？”  
那是一个多月前的事了，有一回晚餐的时候Pepper提到过会有一支乐团到长岛表演，闲聊时，大家聊起了各自喜爱的曲目，Steve就说到了《夏》。  
Steve甚至不记得其他人是怎么回答的了，实际上，他都不记得Tony在那晚的餐桌上。他并不经常和大家一起用餐，常常要Potts小姐把餐点送到他的工作室里去独自享用。  
Tony满不在乎的答应了一声，他趴在二层包厢的栏杆上，饶有兴致的看着舞台附近正忙碌的人们：“刚好听了一耳朵。”  
Steve没再说话了。  
舞台上乐队已经开始彩排，可Steve一点也没听进去。那个下午，直到彩排结束，他都不记得台上到底演奏了什么。  
是《四季》吗？Steve不确定，好像是吧。他心烦意乱，借着黑暗望着身边Tony的侧脸。  
“怎么样？”Tony问他。  
“很好。”Steve回答。  
“开心吗？”Tony又问。  
“开心极了。”Steve说。


	13. Chapter 13

第十四章 

天黑之后，史蒂夫草草的吃过了晚餐。他推开盘子，谎称自己身体不适，在谢过了波茨小姐等人的关心之后就上了阁楼，关上门把自己一个人锁了起来。

换好衣服，他抓起了行李袋，视线投向壁炉上方那个同样出自于托尼之手的壁钟，等待着时针转向凌晨两点，那是他和巴基约定好的时间。

不知何时起，窗外刮起了大风。史蒂夫坐在床沿上，炉火噼里啪啦的响着，城市的窄道街巷之间遥遥间传来了一阵阵恍若狼嚎般的风啸声。

史蒂夫心烦意乱的站了起来，在狂风拍响玻璃窗的啪啪声中踱起了步。

到了凌晨两点半，史蒂夫准时到达了约定的地点。

依旧是昨夜那个沿湖的小公园，依旧是在那丛茂盛的冬青木旁，他将手上准备好的包裹递给了巴基，里面是小面额的钞票和一些衣物干粮。

巴基没有接，他惊讶的看着史蒂夫，提高了音量：“为什么你暂时走不了了？” 

史蒂夫没有回答，他把包裹塞进了巴基的怀里，语气平静的说道：“你先离开，到甸威郡等我，最迟一周我就会过去。如果你等不及就先回去，给我留个讯号就行，让我知道该去哪里找你们。”

巴基沉默了好一会儿。

他抱着包裹，渐渐从震惊中冷静了下来，面无表情的说道：“从小到大，你要干什么我都支持你。史蒂夫，哪怕你说要离开学校加入厄斯金先生的队伍，我也和你一起走了。”

被他的话触动，史蒂夫长出了口气：“你是我最好的朋友，巴基......”

不等他说完，巴基粗暴的打断了他的话：“我支持你，不只是因为你是我的朋友，史蒂夫，还因为我相信你知道自己在做什么，要干什么。”

史蒂夫猛地抬起头，望向了面前的朋友。

“你这话是什么意思？”他问，感到了轻微的不悦。

巴基摇了摇头：“你一直都知道自己在做什么，我是这么相信的。可现在呢？史蒂夫，你是怎么从追捕下逃脱的，是谁救了你？上一次我找到你，你看起来就像是一个贵族老爷一样，那身衣服明显不是你能负担的起的。和你走在一起的那几个人是谁？其中那个漂亮姑娘和你是什么关系？”

史蒂夫哑口无言的看着他，好半晌才无奈的摊开了双臂，好气又好笑的问道：“你以为我是为了个姑娘才留下的？”

巴基抱起双臂：“佩姬一直没放弃找你，史蒂夫，你可不能把她给忘了。”

“别把佩姬扯进这事里。”史蒂夫这次是全然的不高兴了：“我和佩姬之间的关系和你想的不一样，我们只是朋友。”

“朋友？”巴基笑了，语气里带着故意要惹恼史蒂夫的轻蔑。

“得了吧，你敢说对她就没一点意思？”

史蒂夫喉头一哽，恼火起来：“我不想和你谈这个话题，留下来也和哪一个姑娘都没关系。你要是愿意相信，就去甸威等我一周，不愿意那就自己离开。”

被他郑重其事的态度打动，巴基也甩开了脑子里的桃色幻想，不由得严肃思考了起来：“不是为了姑娘，那你为什么不能和我一起走。”

他想到了什么，悚然一惊：“难道你有‘工程师’的线索了？”

工程师？

史蒂夫没有料到巴基会想到这个家伙——

实际上，在这半年中他也曾查探过这个臭名昭著的武器大师的踪迹，可惜碍于内利·奎克无孔不入的刺探，他只能尽量减少离开剧院的次数。既然只能混迹在演员、乐手和化妆师之间，他所能得知的也只有城内种种绯闻轶事罢了。

史蒂夫回忆起接受任务时的情景，缓缓的摇了摇头：“没有，城里有人盯我盯得很紧，我没机会进行调查。”

巴基紧张的神色一松，于是又嘟哝起来：“又不是为了任务，那你留下来干嘛？”

史蒂夫无奈的捏着自己的后颈——不知道该怎么和朋友开口辞行，又无法狠心不告而别——真实的原因幼稚的哪怕是想想，史蒂夫都能猜到巴基脸上会出现什么样的表情。

他们是一群战士，战士应当听从命令，舍弃自身毫无意义的多余情感。他们有崇高的理想和值得放弃生命去追求的愿景，他们得要往前走，一步也不能停下。

可史蒂夫停下了，尽管他自己也不知道是因为什么。

他摇了摇头，避开了那个问题：“不管怎么样，我只要一周的时间就行。”

经不住史蒂夫几次三番的劝说，巴基最终还是选择听从他的指示先一步离开长岛，两人约定了7天后在甸威郡镇子上的小旅馆碰头，史蒂夫保证到时候无论如何也会和他一起离开。

“那我先走了，”巴基摆弄了一下他的帽子，轻松的朝史蒂夫抛了个怪脸：“在咱们会和前别干蠢事。”

“这话该留给你自己。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

他们再次拍了拍对方的肩膀，以此作为道别和祝愿顺利的仪式。

就在两人分开后不久，一道闪电劈开了夜空。狂风翻卷，随着暴雷的响起，压抑整夜的暴雨终于浩浩荡荡的砸向了城市。

随着瓢泼的雨水降临，史蒂夫和巴基原先所站的小道左侧，一棵巨大的榕树枝干晃动，伴随着雨点摇晃而下的是条矫健的人影。

那是一位身穿黑色衣裙的女性，帽檐下露出了深红色的发丝。她如同一只猫一样轻巧的落在地上，紧贴树干神态警惕左右观察了几秒钟，然后就压低帽檐顶着暴雨离开了公园。

而史蒂夫与巴基对这位不知名的旁观者一无所知，就好像他不会知道，他犹豫不决、惴惴不安，难以说出口的辞别将在第二天上午就由娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫女士之口传入托尼·斯塔克的耳中一样。

托尼从桌后站起，速度过于快，以至于椅子差点向后翻倒。

他没管自己的家具，在最初听闻消息后的震惊褪去后，托尼侧过身躲开了那位美丽到诡异的间谍女士饶有兴致的眼神，强行让自己翻腾不安的心绪稳定下来。

他抄起笔，在纸上写道：他早就和我说过了，这是理所当然的事。

托尼看着自己写下的字，本打算把它展示给娜塔莎看的，可实际上笔尖碰着纸张，墨水流淌出的痕迹却像是风中的残烛一般弯曲颤抖。

他把纸条揉成团扔进了垃圾桶，点了点头，表示自己知道了。

娜塔莎坐在长条沙发上，手边是佩普准备好的红茶和甜点。她嘴角含着一个柔美的微笑，并未对剧院主人的失态表达任何意见。

她摇晃着手上的折扇，手指在象牙扇骨上轻轻滑过，转而说起今日拜访真正的目的，毕竟花边新闻固然好看，可她又不是真正的名媛少女。

“克里纳宫上周通过了一项提案，对战舰的排水量有了新的规定标准，不通过标准的舰船都无法获得下水许可。”

她的声音像是穿过重重迷雾传入了托尼的耳朵里，他听到了，可两分钟后才真正定下心来理解话中的含义。

勉强将混乱的思绪割离，托尼重新坐回桌后，他定了定神，拉过一张信纸写道：

原来如此。前几天我听闻消息，近日陛下移居果尔加堡狩猎，据我所知，王后陛下并未随行。自从年前王后流产，我们尊敬的陛下就很少与她说话了，新婚时的甜蜜还历历在目，而今我们的王已经对自己的妻子失去了耐心。

“果尔加？”娜塔莎眉心微蹙，已经有了不好的预感：“那是罗斯的封地，他和国王一起去了？”

托尼点了点头，在纸上写道：贝蒂也一起随行，我们的老朋友撒迪厄斯是打定了主意要给自己的女儿找个好前程啊。

“太愚蠢了，”娜塔莎摇了摇头：“王后还在，就算贝蒂真的成了国王的情妇生下孩子，教会也绝对不会承认它的身份，更不可能拿到继承权。更别提贝蒂绝对不会愿意进入王宫，她宁可死也不会满足罗斯的安排。只是为了他的舰队计划，罗斯就要搭上一个女儿吗？”

我们的将军大人在他的舰队上投入了太多的资金，他绝不会让议会用一项提案控制住自己，为了实现它，罗斯想必会干不少出格的事，塞独生女儿进王宫已经是其中最柔和的一条了。托尼继续写道：如果贝蒂用自杀作为威胁，他必然会选择一些激进的方式逼她就范，所以我需要你们抽派人手暂时保护布鲁斯，直到国王死心离开果尔加，贝蒂顺利回到长岛市为止。

事情就这样安排下去。

美丽的女士已经翩然离去，其裙角残留的香水余韵已走到末端，鼻尖还可以闻到一点点琥珀木的香味。

托尼解开了领口的纽扣，又缓缓的摘下了手表。他做这些事都毫无意义，既不是因为呼吸不畅，也不是要更换衣物，毫无目的，毫无意义。

他坐在原处，深呼吸了一会儿，而大脑却一片空白。

过了好一会儿，他抬起头，却发现室内已经暗了下来。不知不觉之间，他竟然保持一个姿势坐了一整个白天。

而竟然也没有任何人来敲门。

也或许有吧，但他不记得有听见敲门声。

他改变了坐姿，紧接着又站了起来，双腿又麻又痒，就好像无形的火焰在烧。他的腹里生出了一股难以抑制的饥饿，可还没等那股饥饿冒头，心口又升起了一阵令人弓背干呕的恶心。

托尼背着手在壁炉前走来走去，他走到窗边，又回到门边。

史蒂夫要走啦。他想着，既觉得理所当然却又因这个消息而心底发慌。

史蒂夫自然是要走的，就像一只不慎离群的狼，无论如何总要回归自己的集体。可或许是他在这里的时间过于长了，长的托尼几乎忘记了他不过只是一个过客，就像他曾经生命中的每一个过客一样。

他已经亲手写下了自己的讣告，他的选择是有意义的，无需质疑。

可人真的能平静的面对死亡吗？他的本能在畏惧着，颤栗着，既憎恨自己的鲁莽又憎恨自己的懦弱。

托尼告诉自己，你应当坦坦荡荡的去面对死亡，就像玛利亚一样。

可他可怜的母亲，那个在漆黑的深夜里抱着自己的儿子奔逃的女人，她在那一刻在想什么？她曾经后悔过吗？

托尼让自己把动摇锁进内心深处，他观察史蒂夫，观察他的勇敢和正直，他对人民的热爱和自由的向往。他观察着一个和自己截然不同的，从他即将枯萎的灵魂里获得新生的男人。

久而久之，他有了一个妄想。在某个虚无缥缈的梦境里，或许在很多年以后，当他真正领会了生命的欢乐和悲伤，在某个忽如其来的时刻来临之时，当他闭上眼睛的那一刻，要是史蒂夫能够陪伴在他身旁就好了。

他将英勇的舍弃一切低劣的退缩与恐惧，将自己未尽的一切传递过去，从一个坚强的生命里获得勇气。

他想象着那个画面，几乎要被自己给感动了。多么可笑，他为自己而笑。

时间和命运是在流动的长河，而自己已经被定好的命运，是一个已然可以看到终点的悲剧。

没有一个人会陪着他，玛利亚站在玻璃窗边，她身后是熊熊的火焰，脚下是遥远而冰冷的大地。

恍惚之间，他感到自己在向着无穷无尽的黑暗跌落，黑暗深处，不会有一点剩余的光明。

他胡思乱想，一会儿觉得无畏，一会儿又淹没在恐惧里。

——他们甚至还没懂什么叫活着，就已经死了

史蒂夫曾经这么说过。

他全身颤抖的出了一身冷汗，被窗户缝里溜进来的晚风一吹，不自禁的打了个寒战。

忽然之间，托尼的内心里燃起了一股悲凉，源自于孤独的悲凉，源自于恐惧的悲凉，从未如此强烈过的悲凉。

接下来的两天，托尼打定主意把自己关进了工作间里。

他打开密门，沿着螺旋而下的阶梯走进地下室，整夜整夜的待在地下湖边上的小房间里。

既然史蒂夫注定是要走的，那就让他走吧。托尼一边敲着锤子，一击又一击，打的火星四溅，提着冰冷的湖水淬炼短刀。

炽热的金属浸入清水，在刺啦声里蒸腾出浓烈的蒸汽。

他热火朝天的捶打着，锻造着，等待着史蒂夫必然来到的不辞而别。

既然要走，那么就走吧。他满身大汗的想着，不要什么告别，这样他就一句挽留也不会说出口。没有软弱，也没有退缩，干干净净的告别一个本不该在的人，这样他就什么也不会去想。

就这样到了第三天的夜里，凌晨两点钟，托尼离开工作间小心翼翼的走进了厨房。他翻找着橱柜，从里头拿了几条面包和一些奶油酱。

“所以你就像这样每天晚上出来找点东西吃？”

一个声音突兀的在他身后响起。

托尼吓得打了个激灵，他提起面包当做武器挡在身前，猛地转过了头。

史蒂夫抱着胳膊斜靠在他身后一个柜子的阴影处，正好整以暇的望着他，面容神情复杂。

托尼的脑子里空白了几秒钟，他忽然感觉到劳作了两天的背脊和胳膊突的酸痛了起来，就好像被人围着打了一顿似的。

他放下了手上的面包棍，把它们像是魔术棍一样挥舞起来，指着史蒂夫说：“你总像这样鬼鬼祟祟的大半夜四处乱跑吗？这好像是我第二次这个点碰到你了吧，幸亏这次你没把我撞到地上。”

史蒂夫从喉咙里发出了一声冷漠的哼笑，他微低下头，以一种近乎审视的目光打量着面前的男人：“准确来说上回是你撞到了我，但今天可不一样，我可是特地在这儿等着你的。托尼，我总觉得你这几天在躲着我。”

“是吗？”

托尼扯了扯嘴角：“你真幽默，我为什么要躲着你？”

“我也很好奇，你为什么要躲着我？”

“史蒂夫，你在把我的问题抛还给我。”

“托尼，你把自己关在了工作间里整整三天，你给波茨小姐留纸条让她不要告诉我你在工作间里，你给霍根先生留了纸条让他把我隔离在你工作间的两条走廊以外。”史蒂夫历数着，面对托尼逐渐飘忽的眼神叹了口气：“所以你到底怎么了？我做了什么惹你不开心了？”

“这几个叛徒。”托尼恨恨的磨起了后槽牙。

“他们一句都没说。”史蒂夫立刻澄清，然后提醒道：“但你不要忘记了我是干什么的，查这么一点东西难不倒我。”

“哦。”托尼不甘心的瞥了瞥嘴，他举起了手上的面包，问道：“那么我亲爱的史蒂夫，在迎接你的刑讯之前我还能不能先吃晚餐了？还是说饿着我就是你的刑罚手段？”

史蒂夫紧紧的看着他好一会儿，最终放弃般摇了摇头。

他说：“好吧，你亲爱的史蒂夫允许你吃饭了。波茨小姐给你留了乳蛋饼，熏肉和菠菜的，来一点吗？”

托尼立刻放下了手上的面包棍，毫不犹豫的点了点头。


	14. Chapter 14

第十五章

在这个晚上，毫无疑问的，史蒂夫一句实话也没从托尼那儿问出来。

他从柜子里找了瓶红酒，又发现了一盘放冷了的鸡胸肉布丁。但托尼一点没领情，他高高兴兴的吃完了晚餐，却对史蒂夫的疑问视若罔闻，要不就是顾左右而言他，和史蒂夫闲扯了一个晚上的花边新闻。

到了六点左右，他们两个回到了托尼的工作间。

托尼偷偷的带了一盘巧克力饼干，两个人坐在亮晶晶的各式钟表中央，就着半瓶红酒吃饼干。

史蒂夫也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，指针哒哒的转动声或许真有催眠的效果。他做了个平静的梦，睁开眼时梦境开始褪色，十几秒钟后就已经一点也没留下，只残余一点点愉快的余韵。

他半躺在沙发椅里，身上盖着一件外套。

托尼埋身在一大堆打开的盒子里，鼻尖出了一点紧张的汗，手指间捏着一个细小又细小的一字起。他面前的桌上是零散的，拆开的手表零件，每一个都是史蒂夫一点都猜不出该起什么作用的东西。

他更深的靠近沙发的椅背，手撑着下巴，饶有兴致的观看起这一出无声的戏剧。

托尼百忙之中抬眼瞥了他一下，而史蒂夫向他眨了眨眼。

直到傍晚回到阁楼，史蒂夫才发现自己恍然之间又浪费了一天。

他困扰的抓着头发，连衣服也懒得换，干脆就这么躺到了床上。

还有两天了，他想着，我得尽快辞行了。

他望着天花板努力了一会儿，可还是没法运动起大脑，去组织告别的语言。

到了最后一天的傍晚，史蒂夫再一次走进了托尼的工作间。

这一次他没再受到阻拦，可当他推开门，那屋子里安安静静的，除了钟表们指针滑动的咔哒声外空无一人。

他走到长桌边，伸手摸了摸咖啡杯。

是热的。

他绕到托尼的位子上坐下，手边依旧是那个水晶沙漏，此时正窸窸窣窣的往下洒着砂砾。

这个屋子里也是有的，史蒂夫想，托尼身上烟火熏烧一般的气味。

他轻嗅着，竟然开始眷恋起了这细微的气息，与此同时，他忽然感到了一种无以言表的悲伤。

“你知道了。”史蒂夫说，他点了点头，确信般提高了声音：“托尼，我知道你在这里，你是不是知道我要走了？”

他说完，然后耐心倾听，可五分钟过去了，他没有得到回应。

史蒂夫再次开口：“你不出来见见我吗？”

又是五分钟过去了，依旧还是没有回应。

史蒂夫叹了口气，决定尊重这位朋友的决定，他缓缓的站了起来，抬步向门口走去。

“你就愿意给我十分钟的耐心？”

史蒂夫停住脚步，他转过身，视线在室内寻索着某个熟悉的身影：“你要是愿意出来见见我，那我可以给你很多个十分钟。”

“不必了，何必呢，反正你总是要走的。”

“最起码我们能好好告个别，说不定哪天就又能见面了。”史蒂夫放缓了语气。

“那要是我让你留下呢？”

“什么？”史蒂夫疑心是自己听错了。

“别走了，”托尼轻轻的，耍赖般哄骗着：“留下吧，史蒂夫，长岛有哪里不好的吗？剧院有哪里不好吗？大家都很喜欢你，你过得不开心吗？为什么非要走呢？”

史蒂夫哭笑不得的摇了摇头：“你在说什么？”

托尼沉默了一会儿，说：“我希望你别走。”

史蒂夫忽然觉得领口有些发紧，他不自觉得往室内深处走了几步，追问道：“你希望......可为什么......”

“我不知道。别问这个了。”托尼有些生气：“有什么关系吗？我就是想要你留下来，这有什么不可以的吗？还是说要是我求求你，你就会留下来吗？那我就求求你，史蒂夫，我的好朋友，你留下来吧。”

倏忽之间，史蒂夫感到一股激烈的感动和伤怀，某种微妙的喜悦让他心口发痒，可与此同时，他感到自己的眼眶开始发热潮湿。

他努力压抑着情绪，尽管万般不舍，尽管很想就此答应，可最后还是慢慢的、慢慢的摇了摇头：“你知道我是不可能永远留下来的。”

这狭窄的、既吵闹又寂静的屋子里一切声音都在某个时空里消失了。

史蒂夫依旧沉浸在自己的情绪里，然后他听到一个轻轻的声音在他耳畔响了起来：

“那要是我和你一起走呢？”

他一愣：“什么？”

“我和你一起走吧。”那个声音，托尼的声音坚定了起来。

“别说傻话了。”

“试试看吧，如果你邀请我，说不定我真的会跟你一起走。”

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，他退后了半步，有些慌张的提高音量反驳：“别说傻话了！你怎么可能和我一起走呢？这简直就是在开玩笑。”

“你觉得我在开玩笑？”

“难道不是？”

“好吧好吧。”

托尼站了起来，目光炯炯的瞪视着面前的传声器。他展开双臂撑着桌面，手掌按得过于用力，发白的指尖在微微颤抖：“你走吧，史蒂夫，我祝你一路顺利。”

“请不要这样。”史蒂夫说。

“我怎么了？”

“你在赌气。”

“你不要留下，也不想带上我，那么我请你离开吧，史蒂夫，你表达的很明白了。我全都清楚啦，结果我祝福你，你却说我赌气？”

史蒂夫懊恼的摇了摇头：“别生气，托尼，我不是故意那么说的。我知道你不是在开玩笑......”

“你现在又知道了，说不定呢，史蒂夫，说不定我就是在开玩笑，在拿你逗乐呢。”

“别这样，我只是很吃惊你居然会这么想，托尼，你和我们不是一路人。”

史蒂夫捏了捏眉心，他摇了摇头，不知道该怎么说才好。

托尼的身份，他们的战争，阶级的对立和互相的不理解？

友情是纯洁的，可它不过是春季里一朵绽开在枝头的花，是残冬过去，屋顶树梢最后余留的一点雪。

史蒂夫现在就看着这朵花，看着这一点雪。他近乎天真的希望能够保存下花朵娇嫩的花瓣，让它年复一年、日复一日的散发清新香气，他希望那冰雪能经得住烈日的灼烧，哪怕是在最暴烈的夏日里，它也依旧冰冷洁净，永远不化。

他在一阵忽如其来的寒战里打了个哆嗦，任由无奈和遗憾淌过心底。

“我还会再回来的。”他竭力表现出乐观，微笑起来：“托尼，我会回来看你的。”

这是他最后留下的保证，托尼没有回应他，他只是冷静的，心灰意懒的，好像完全没有听到史蒂夫保证一样冷冰冰的道别：

“你该走了，史蒂夫，祝你一路平安，我是认真的。走吧，注意安全。”

这就是全部了。

直到史蒂夫离开剧院，走进这座已经不再陌生的城市茫茫的夜色里，托尼也没有再出来见他一面。

他重新换上了底层市民所穿的粗布长衫，背着包，站在剧院所在街道的另一端遥遥望着那座巨大而宏伟的建筑，看着它华丽的雕饰和宽阔的大门。他看了很久很久，就好像视线可以穿越大理石的雕塑，透过厚实的墙壁，它可以一直看到最深处，看到剧院的主人所处的小小房间里。

托尼现在脸上会是什么表情呢？

史蒂夫转过了身，趁着夜色向着城外走去。

托尼点了烟配威士忌，在湖边的长榻上窝了一整个晚上，就只是望着烛火下荡起浅浅波纹的漆黑湖水。

可事实是，就算人类自己保持固定坐着一动也不动，时间却依旧会往前走。

过了两天，早上七点半，一位客人进入了维罗妮卡大剧院，他来到这里是为了送一封来自王宫的信件，同时也是来向自己久别的主人汇报庄园近况。

听到佩普的声音，尽管提不起劲，托尼还是强迫自己走出了地下室，开始面对他生来就已经熟悉和厌倦了的现实世界。

一夜的自我放空效果远不如睡眠，托尼懒洋洋的拥抱了一下自己已经白发苍苍的管家先生。他打了个哈欠，情绪低落的拆开信件。

他觉得沉重和失落，还有被疲惫挤压的彷徨失措，恨不能躺到床上睡个三天三夜，最好能睡到世界末日才好。

可信件上的字很快映入眼帘，开头的几行字就立刻抓住了他飘忽不定的注意力。

这是一封措辞简洁，语气紧急的议会召开通知函，是三天前从克里纳宫发到庄园的。

托尼放下信，几天以来第一次露出了真心实意的微笑。

信上提到了三月底发生的全国性农民暴动，数个州郡的庄园别墅被一把火烧成了灰烬。在尔布巴，暴民们冲进了特刑法院大肆破坏，几个法官被拖到了广场上，就在数百人群情激奋的欢呼声中被押上了绞刑架，这些曾经的大人物颤颤巍巍的，涕泪横飞的把自己肥胖的大脑袋塞进了索圈，再怎么哭嚎求饶也没能保住自己的性命，最后在尿骚味里结束了自己即算不上短暂，也算不上漫长的一生。

就如同他们曾经轻飘飘下命令吊死的数十个农民一样。

死亡给两个阶级的人带来了真正的平等，同一根绳索既能容纳的下一位皮肤娇嫩的贵重老爷，也能承受的住一个枯骨嶙峋饱受折磨的苦难者灵魂。

随着事件愈演愈烈，参谋部却始终视而不见。他们冷眼旁观甚至煽风点火的态度终于逼迫的克里纳宫决心自救了，托尼早就已经和赛维格讨论过事情可能的走向，甚至其中的一些正是在他的安排下形成的。

“您的两座湖边别墅也遭到了袭击。”贾维斯腰背挺直的站在托尼身侧，平静的提醒道：“还有三块葡萄田和两个面粉作坊。”

托尼把信纸扔到一边，用手语向自己可亲的老管家道：“只要没有人员伤亡，就让火焰继续燃烧，烧得越旺越好。”

贾维斯不动声色的瞥了他一眼，依旧保持着他亘古不变的冷静淡定：“您对自己资产的处理方式真是英明极了。”

托尼咧开嘴无声的笑了起来，他站了起来，看着贾维斯已经苍白的头发和堆积在眼角的斑纹，忽然间从心底里涌现出了一股强烈的悲伤和怀念。

他叹了口气，伸开双臂，再次给了这位从小照料他的老人一个拥抱。

贾维斯保持着脸上波澜不惊的平静，也张开双手搂住了自己可怜的小主人。

几个小时后，托尼和贾维斯一起登上了前往克里纳宫的马车，安保队长会坐在车夫身旁，其余仆人和行礼被安置在了随行马车上。

巧合的是，他们的车队在出城时正巧遇上了一位熟人——

罗斯将军和他的随行骑兵也正好选在这个时候前往首都。

此次国王召集的显贵议会共有140名参与者，而长岛市及附近的基地作为军方主要行政和训练中心更是有十数人接到了邀请函。

在此前，很显然，贝蒂小姐向国王陛下淋漓尽致的表现了自己惹人讨厌的一面，就算是罗斯也没有办法让我们可敬的威廉姆斯陛下对他眼中粗俗、自大、不学无术、肮脏邋遢，空长一张漂亮脸蛋的少女产生兴趣。

托尼对此痛快极了，他坦白的承认，看罗斯吃瘪是他近几年来最大的乐趣之一。

他一看到罗斯车队打出的旗帜就想到那个老家伙现在一脸憋气的臭脸，而一想到对方之所以会气的没个好脸是因为自己的安排，托尼就感到无比的轻松愉快。

要是他可以说话，托尼打赌自己这会儿多半已经开始哼起歌来了。

还不等托尼痛快多久，罗斯车队里就有一位上尉骑着马靠近了他们的马车，是罗斯上将有意邀请托尼前往自己马车做客。

托尼转开脸，毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼。

贾维斯对此视若无睹，彬彬有礼的替托尼拒绝了罗斯将军的好意。

那位上尉却颇为为难，很显然，他得到的命令是“必须请到”托尼。罗斯可从不是一个宽慰谅解下属的上司，甚至可以说，他的威信很大一部分正是从他雷厉风行到过于严厉的管理风格中产生的。

正在纠缠间，两支车队却忽然停了下来。

此时他们正沿着庇塞萨河的堤岸一路前行，宽阔空旷的河畔是一大片蔓延数公里，飘忽摇荡如同白雾的芦苇丛。

为了保证安全，两支队伍在经过此处时都派了人走在浅滩的芦苇荡附近，以防备有不轨之徒躲藏其中忽然袭击的可能。

当然，长岛附近都在部队的严格掌控之下，特别是去年的暴徒袭击事件发生后，罗斯下了死力气对附近的两个郡在内进行了恐怖清扫，所以托尼从不曾担心自己的安全问题。

反正，不管出了什么事都把责任推到参谋部头上就行了。所以可以说，比起安安稳稳的走一趟，托尼甚至还挺期待出点什么事，好让他进一步折腾罗斯这个老家伙。

可从探查的人传回的消息看来，倒不像是贼匪集结潜藏在河畔要抢劫车队。

据回来的安保队员说，是发现了一个吃了枪子的金发男人躺在芦苇丛里，身上都是血，也不知道是不是遭到抢劫被杀掉了。

托尼一愣，不知怎么地，心头忽然飘过了一阵阴霾。


	15. Chapter 15

第十六章

史蒂夫摔进了芦苇丛，他的眼皮像是被黏在了一起，用尽全力也只能掀开一条缝......而脑袋好像被灌进了一块沉重的铁，压得他全部内里都在往下沉。

他看到的是自己肩膀上流下血，被河水染成粉红色的鲜血沿着他沾满污泥的皮肤往下滴落，一点点的渗入初夏萌发绿意的泥土，渗入苔藓和纵横交错的草木根茎里。

他看着地上的蚂蚁和四处爬动的甲虫，自己的血，和几米外翻涌着波浪的河水。湿透的粗布上衣勒着他的脖子，可不只是窒息，他更感到麻木，眼前飘过大片大片的阴影。那是昏迷的前兆，也或许是死亡到来前的预告。

就在几个小时以前，晨曦微明，他牵着租来的马走进了约定的小镇。他走的不快，心事重重，并未察觉到沿途没有巴基留下的暗号。

是几个月来安逸的生活磨去了警觉性吗？也或许不是。

总而言之，史蒂夫感到胸腹之间传来阵阵可怖的空无，就好像是一个饥饿的过了头的人忘记了自己的痛苦是如何而来，只是单纯的感到不知所措的空虚和疼痛。温顺的棕马将自己的脸颊贴在史蒂夫的肩侧，乌溜溜的大眼睛柔和的映出了他的影子。

动物的眼神是干净的，又带着一点天真好奇。

史蒂夫摸了摸它的鬃毛，恍惚间通过这头温顺而富有活力的动物看到了某个已经远去的影子。

于是他忍不住再一次回头，遥遥的望着早已被甩到身后的那个湖畔城市，他看不到什么，地平线是一大片绿意盎然的树林，然后是鱼池和稻田。经过一夜的奔驰，长岛市早就已经看不到了，史蒂夫想着，甚至隐隐有种诡异的怀疑，就好像长岛从来就不存在，那座有着尖塔钟楼的剧院，那个和他一起坐在十几米高的木架上诉说过往的男人也不存在，一切都只是他的一个梦境，而现在梦已经醒了。

托尼并不是一个实际存在的人，他是童话的产物，史蒂夫想啊想的，甚至开始把这个猜想当了真。

比他大九岁的贵族老爷，却有着非同凡响的温柔内心，慷慨善良还聪慧敏捷，已经足够成熟却还依旧抱有孩童的天真。唯一的缺点是无法说话，史蒂夫却偏偏能听到他的心声。

简直是不可能存在的人物，就算是童话里出现都显得不真实。

史蒂夫握着缰绳，几乎都要开始怀疑自己是不是真的做了个梦。

或许要真是个梦会更好，史蒂夫对自己笑了笑，心里却泛起了一点不知来处的苦涩和迷惘。

当他进入之前告诉巴基的那间酒馆，他的朋友并没有在这里等着他。

史蒂夫或许依旧还在走神，所以他没有丝毫犹豫就相信了所谓巴基暂时出去了这样的谎言，并喝下了老板递过来的酒。这里的老板，科尔夫·琼斯是他的老乡，要比他大九岁，巧合的是，就和托尼一样。

曾经带走史蒂夫父母的饥荒也带走了科尔夫的家人，当史蒂夫的母亲开始生病的时候，科尔夫离开了家乡。

这么多年来，他独自一人到处游荡着。一个已经失去家庭太久的人已经忘记了还可以在一个地方扎根，他背着包，凭借自己高大壮硕的身材四处闯荡，他逞勇斗狠，还坐过几年牢房。

史蒂夫是在三年前重新碰到科尔夫的，当时的他就已经在甸威这儿开上酒馆了。那时候只有他一个人干活，还有他的妻子萨曼莎。

科尔夫说是萨曼莎让他重新安定了下来，史蒂夫现在都记得他当时说话的样子，他没有笑，眼睛里却充满了希望和对生活的热爱。

当时的科尔夫给了史蒂夫一种憧憬，这憧憬逐渐发展成了他单方面的信任。

而他为自己的错觉付出了代价。

科尔夫羞愧的抓着踉跄倒地的史蒂夫，在他耳畔轻声道歉，他说：“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，但萨曼莎怀孕了......我没有办法......我没有办法......”

史蒂夫深深的呼吸着，肺里就好像有着无数水泥组成的球。

他拼劲全力的打晕了科尔夫，抢了把刀，歪歪扭扭的冲出了酒馆。他的大脑一片空白，自己都不记得是怎么冲破围上来的潜伏者包围，并成功的爬上马背逃出升天的。

这多半是个奇迹，要么就是冥冥中有个什么神明格外的恩赐。

他一路狂奔，他的小棕马一路狂奔。一直到河边他从马背上摔下来后，史蒂夫才发现自己的肩膀正在流血，血迹流了一路。没有办法，他咬紧牙关，在天旋地转的晕眩里扒着草根爬进了刺骨的河水里。

而现在，不知道随着河水飘了多久，史蒂夫在失去意识的最后一刻前勉强爬上了岸。

他感到自己不是一个人，而是一座移动的雕像。没有一个肢块是好用的，他挪动腿脚，眼前却好像看到自己躺到了托尼的工作台上，自己是他熟练清理的生锈零件。

他摔倒了，没走出几步就摔进了芦苇丛里。

高大的叶片瞬间吞没了他的影子，这很好，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的想，或许这样还能减缓几分钟自己被找到的可能。

血流的越来越多，史蒂夫开始感到麻木的冰冷。他还想要挪动手指，可这也已经做不到了。强效的麻醉剂使他失去了自己，太阳已经升到了高空，史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，眼前是一大片金灿灿的幻影。

他会死在这里吗？史蒂夫觉得会。

斑斓的金影形成了幻象，史蒂夫隐约看到了厄斯金先生的身影，而下一秒，它又改变了形状，史蒂夫看到巴基在监牢里站着，身上穿着囚服。这幻象让他的心脏都缩了起来，为自己的朋友可能的下落感到无尽忧怀。一瞬间，斑驳的影子再次变化，他看到了他的队员们，然后是佩姬......她低垂着头，拥抱着花束，她的眼里没有泪水，只是沉默的看着面前的坟茔，是史蒂夫的坟茔。

是幻影，史蒂夫知道，都只是幻影。他困难的吞咽着，嗓子里就好像堵满了血块，在心中痛苦的怀疑自己甚至可能得不到一个坟墓。

他会躺在这里，流干鲜血，然后死去被虫豸吞噬成一具白骨吗？他空洞的头骨会在虫鼠的翻动下坠入水里吗？

庇塞萨河汹涌流淌，在某个分支，它的水流会汇入萨菲尔湖永远幽静沉默的湖水里。

托尼还沉默的坐在那个昏暗的屋子里，他会不会感觉到，他能知道史蒂夫又回来了吗？

无数纷杂混乱的思绪像是树荫下扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，史蒂夫被毫无逻辑的各色幻象困在了现实的边缘。他再也没法分辨什么是真，什么是假，终于撑不住就此陷入了真正的昏迷。

两支车队前后脚停在了庇塞萨河畔，托尼没有理会前来阻挡的步兵第二小队，也不管亦步亦趋的跟在身后的护卫队，径自往骚乱引发的中心走去。

他拄着文明棍，脚步越来越急促，胸口肋骨附近的位置不知怎么传来了一阵阵针刺似的疼痛。

一队士兵已经围住了现场，托尼拨开了列兵，或许是他的脸色过于难看，本想上前阻拦的罗迪下意识的示意手下让开了道。

汇报中的男人躺在污泥深处，身上是已经被太阳晒了半干的粗布长衫，发根近乎发黑的金发耷拉在头皮上。那男人面容惨白，嘴唇紧紧的闭着，眼睛也是。

就好像是一座雕像，又好像是已经死去多时的亡者。

托尼回过神来时他已经把史蒂夫抱进了怀里，他狼狈的坐在淤泥中，而史蒂夫沉甸甸的靠在他的胸口。

是暖和的，也有呼吸。

托尼松了口气，这才发现自己按着史蒂夫脉搏的手正在颤抖。

搂紧了史蒂夫，托尼这才定神去观察对方的伤势。肩膀上有伤，但没有子弹卡在肉里，托尼蹙起了眉，几乎是没费半点力就凭伤口判断出了武器类型和射击距离。

想到长岛附近唯一配备这种手枪的队伍，托尼不自觉的握紧了拳头。

他抬起头，正巧看到坦普尔·乔伊斯率领着执法小队数人从林子里钻出来，好几人受伤挂彩，正惊疑不定的望着湖畔的车队。

远处的道路上，罗斯坐在他的马车里，托尼不用去猜都能想象到那老家伙此时的表情。他一多半正兴味盎然的观赏着外面发生的一切，就好像观赏一幕精彩的戏剧。

老不死的家伙......托尼磨着后槽牙，听到乔伊斯和他的手下已经靠近了湖畔，正犹豫着向一旁负责警戒的詹姆斯·罗迪斯上校汇报情况。

托尼蔑视的看着他明明想要献媚，却又摆出一副秉公持法的模样装腔作势的详细描述自己如何对史蒂夫进行的调查和抓捕，但他话语中的一段却引起了托尼的注意，他说，他是从一支间谍小队那里得到的史蒂夫的消息，并在两天前就蹲守在甸威镇上进行埋伏。

一支小队？

这可不太妙。托尼晃了晃神，心中立刻有了一个不好的猜想。

但他决心先处理目前的状况，打定主意要给隔岸观火的罗斯一个下马威。

乔伊斯正在说话，盘算着这次出击能给自己带来多少好处。

内利·奎克跟在他的屁股后面，他那张野蛮的，充满暴力和无知的脸孔上此刻挤满了木讷的讨好笑容，对在场职位远高于他的军官们堪称谄媚的点头哈腰。

乔伊斯连看也没看他一眼，仿佛只是允许他参与这次行动，允许他跟在队伍里共享这份荣耀就已经是对奎克这个已经成为弃子的粗野家伙最大的恩赐了。

他精神百倍，兴奋异常，就指望着最后抓住史蒂夫好完成这次大搜捕，一旦人到了手，就算瓦伦再怎么不乐意，乔伊斯都可以从皮尔斯上将那里获得审讯的资格。他想到能从这支队伍里问出来的东西和它们能够给他带来的功勋，乔伊斯整个都都在兴奋的发抖。

一整支的小队啊，其中有多大的秘密。乔伊斯暗暗告诉自己，一定要抓住机会问出点什么东西来。

或许正是脑子里盘算着太多的东西，乔伊斯自顾自的汇报着，却丝毫没注意面前的罗迪斯上校脸上古怪的表情。他指着躺在原处的史蒂夫，看到紧抱着史蒂夫衣服上沾满污泥的托尼时微微一愣，但他也没有多想，误以为托尼是史蒂夫接头的同伙，被罗迪斯的士兵一起堵在了当场。

詹姆斯·罗迪斯背着手站在原地，威严肃穆的板着脸听取报告，眼神却不停的往托尼那儿飘，只盼着对方看在他们从小一起长大的份儿上给个暗示，好让他知道接下来该怎么处理这事。

也正因为如此，比起身为目标的乔伊斯，罗迪要更清楚的看到了接下来发生的一切——

就在乔伊斯依旧在说话时，一个快如闪电的黑影如同疾风一般自上而下的劈向了他的肩膀，是一把闪烁着寒光的利刃。

刀锋眨眼就到，士兵们没有一个反应过来，眼看着乔伊斯的一条胳膊就要断送在这里。

内利·奎克是唯一一个例外，和只盯着上级的乔伊斯不同，他一到场就已经注意到了托尼的存在。这家伙仗着波茨那个女人撑腰看过他不少次笑话，奎克可把他那张可憎的脸记得死死的，此时托尼居然在这里，奎克根本不在乎他为什么会在这里，只要想到可以借此将托尼也拖进这场逮捕间谍的活动中，把他一起给丢到牢房里挨鞭子，奎克先生那扭曲的小心脏就高兴的加快了跳动的频率。

所以当托尼放下史蒂夫，箭步上前，将从随身手杖里抽出的细刃短刀劈向乔伊斯的时候，所有人里只有奎克反应了过来并且一把抓住了乔伊斯把他向后拽倒。

刀尖几乎是贴着乔伊斯的衣服划过的，仅仅是这样，他肩膀处的制服竟然已经被撕开了一道口子。

幸存下来的副官两手撑在泥地里，脸上的五官因为惊讶和恐惧而扭曲到了一个诡异的地步。

他的喉咙里发出了嗬嗬的杂音，两只眼睛在惊恐下瞪得极大。

罗迪下意识的阻止了手下上前，然后才开始为难要不要劝托尼停手......毕竟乔伊斯怎么说也是皮尔斯上将的人，尽管这个家伙阿谀奉承攀附上层的方式令人恶心，但罗迪也不能眼睁睁的看着他被砍死吧，再说对方好歹是瓦伦的下属，不过仔细一想，罗迪又觉得费迪南德恐怕也不会关心这个下属的死活。

托尼不耐烦理会在场众人的反应，他平生为人有个优点，那就是一旦决定了要做什么事，那么谁也别想阻止他。既然一击不中，他自然就准备再来一击。

乔伊斯的下属们看他竟然还要伤人，惊讶之余急忙上前来保护自己的上司。碍于罗迪在旁，没有人敢拔枪，一个身形壮硕的高大男人从腰间拔出了他的佩刀冲向了托尼。他挥舞着短刀直直的跳起，一下就要劈到托尼的头上。

下一秒，伴随着一声清脆的金属敲击音，这个持刀的队员只感到自己手腕被震得发麻，短刀从他掌心跌落，锐利的刀尖一下插入了松软的泥地里。就在托尼挥来的拳头击中他的鼻梁前，他瞥到了对方手腕纽扣处被自己之前的袭击割开了一道口子，那下面不是皮肤，而是一个银白色的金属圆环。

他茫然的被击中，在剧烈疼痛的酸楚里捂着自己的鼻子痛叫了起来。

托尼没费多大力就击退了扑上来的执法小队队员，不过几秒钟就冲到了乔伊斯的面前，那男人眼睛里攒满了恐惧，手指深深的抓着泥土，被这忽如其来的一遭吓得四肢僵硬，竟然连逃跑都忘记了。

托尼冷冷的看着他惊恐的脸庞，蹲下身体，转动手腕，眨眼之间锋刃已经深深的刺入了乔伊斯的上臂，鲜血几乎是喷涌一般瞬间浸透了他的衣服。

伴随着乔伊斯无法置信的尖叫声，托尼拔出了刀刃，他面容沉静，冷静的在对方没有沾染鲜血的外套上擦干了刀锋上的血迹。

他的私人保镖们早已反应过来，将执法队的数人按倒在了地上。托尼把细刃收回了自己的手杖，他站直身体，到这时脸上才露出了一丝笑意，他持握手杖，用它的底端轻轻的拍了拍乔伊斯此刻扭曲到了极点冷汗淋淋的面孔。

湖畔的小小争端伴随坦普尔·乔伊斯的惨叫落下帷幕，贾维斯在托尼的派遣下带着几个保镖一起将史蒂夫带回了长岛市。

史蒂夫一直沉睡着，医生们认为他的昏迷并不是因为伤势，而是高浓度的麻醉剂在作祟。

他们认为现在最好是不要对他用药，就让他自然睡着到麻醉剂的效果消退就可以了。

医生们的判断没有问题，一天一夜过去，等到又一个朝阳从湖上冒出头来，史蒂夫朦朦胧胧的翻腾着，终于从持续了几十个小时的昏迷中醒了过来。

他抱着自己的脑袋，感到那里面像是巨锤重砸一样的疼痛。

一杯水凑到了他干裂的嘴唇边，史蒂夫顾不上感谢，接过杯子把甘冽的清水一股脑全灌进了喉咙里。

然后又是一杯水，紧接着是一条拧干了的冷毛巾。史蒂夫感谢着把它按在自己抽痛的脑袋上，这才注意到自己身遭的情况。

昏迷前的记忆回笼，史蒂夫半睁着眼睛强撑精神打量四周，所看到的竟然是他居住了接近半年的那个阁楼。

他下意识的晃了晃脑袋，开始怀疑自己还在做梦。

波茨小姐递给了他一袋冰块，史蒂夫茫然的接过了它，并把它按在了自己抽痛的额头上。

“是会这样的。”佩普温柔的凑近了他，为他掖了掖被子：“医生说你会头痛一段时间，冷敷可以帮助加速这个过程。”

史蒂夫握着冰袋，依旧有些回不过神：“波茨小姐？我怎么会在这里......”

“斯塔克老爷让我把你带回了剧院。”一个苍老的男声从佩普身后传来，史蒂夫向那里投去视线，看到了一个穿着得体，六十岁上下的男人，他两鬓飞白，身材消瘦，腰杆挺得很直。

那老人弯了弯腰，向史蒂夫自我介绍道：“艾德温·贾维斯，我为安东尼·斯塔克老爷服务，您可以叫我贾维斯。”

史蒂夫按紧了冰块，尽管依旧迷惘，但他保持礼貌和这个自称贾维斯的男人打了个招呼，试图从这寥寥几句话里整理出之前发生了什么。

佩普看出了他的疑惑，于是好心的替贾维斯讲解了之前河畔的突发意外，她知道的也不多，于是只是告诉了史蒂夫一些大概的状况，比如托尼是如何发现他躺在芦苇丛里，又是怎么拍板让贾维斯把史蒂夫给带回来的。

世事如此巧合，听到居然又是托尼救了他，一时间史蒂夫竟然说不出话来。

“托尼去了首都，他托贾维斯给我带了信让我好好的照顾你。”

讲到执法队和军部对史蒂夫的关注，佩普说：“你别担心，史蒂夫，只要你待在剧院，谁也别想碰你一根汗毛。”

她笑着拢了拢裙子安慰道：“托尼大概两周后就回来了，在这之前贾维斯会在这里照顾你，如果你需要什么，就只需要开口说。”

史蒂夫再一次的对她表示了感谢，佩普毫不在意的朝他笑了笑，下楼为他准备食物去了。

屋子里，只有贾维斯还端正的坐在靠门边的一把扶手椅上，他肩背挺直，长裤没有一点褶皱，整个人规矩的就像是商场里的模型。

两个人都不说话，于是这狭小的阁楼就只剩下了寂静。

史蒂夫感到了些尴尬，他清了清嗓子，想要说一些成熟礼貌擅长交际的人该说的话，可无数单词在喉咙口转了又转，他还是把所有音节都给咽了回去。

尴尬，真的尴尬。

他移开视线看着屋顶，好奇托尼那么活泼的性格为什么会有一个如此严谨的管家。

托尼是与众不同的贵族，所以也有一个与众不同的管家吗？史蒂夫见过那些庄园的管家，他们往往要比其主人更为刻薄严厉，总端着架子高高在上，就好像自身侍奉了贵族自己也就成了贵族似的。

史蒂夫想象不出来托尼会怎么和他记忆中那些管事老爷一同相处，就连把“托尼”和“管事老爷”放在一个句子里都很古怪。但常年待在另一个城市，必然是需要一个人帮助照看他的财产的，托尼的家是什么样的呢？他真正的家？史蒂夫回忆了一下，发现托尼并没有谈到过自己封地的住处。

会是个城堡吗？

托尼住在城堡里，还有满墙的玫瑰花？

史蒂夫摇了摇头，他认为托尼或许会更喜欢到处摆满新潮的家具，将整个屋子搞得像个古怪科学家巢穴似的，他会待在其中一个屋子里，身边都是他古怪的玩具。

他刚刚因浮想联翩而感到一点欢快，心中立刻浮起了深重的罪恶感。现在他安然无恙，可巴基呢？他又在哪里？史蒂夫多想现在就奔出去刺探情报，尽己所能的找到他的朋友。可他也很清楚，波茨小姐的警告并不是杞人忧天，且不提他现在还未完全恢复健康，就算是史蒂夫毫发无损，现在的他一旦踏出维罗妮卡大剧院的大门一步，下一秒的他只怕就已经被关进监狱了。

可他又怎么能什么也不做？史蒂夫的眼前出现了一座牢狱，而巴基的影子就在铁门之后浮现。他仿佛看到对方受到刑讯逼供、严刑拷打的模样，即便是想象也足够让人痛苦的了。史蒂夫希望受到刑罚的是他，如果不是为了找他，那么巴基根本就不会来到这里，也就不会受到威胁。

他甚至开始后悔自己没有立刻和巴基一起离开，以至于让自己的朋友陷入如今的境地。史蒂夫这么想啊想啊，又是痛苦又是自责，还有浓重的愧疚和沮丧，于是他再也感觉不到一点欢乐、积极的情绪了。

“您似乎处于困扰之中？”

贾维斯的声音从屋角传来，史蒂夫的自责情绪被他的问题截断。他抬头望去，发现这位老先生正目不转睛的紧盯着他。

“啊，嗯。”史蒂夫下意识的答应着，可因为不知道托尼告诉了对方多少内容，所以拿不定主意，不知道该不该把自己的困境告知对方。他想了想，最后决定不说，不只是因为他只相信托尼本人，也因为关于他和他的队友们，知道的越多也就越危险，闭口不答也是对贾维斯的一种保护。

为了转移话题，也是为了缓解焦虑，他清了清嗓子，暂时把种种难题给放在了一边，开始和贾维斯聊起了自己昏迷时发生的事。

贾维斯没有再问什么，仔仔细细的又描述了一遍湖畔冲突的过程，其中有一些是佩普出于某些目的没有提及的。

他仔细的说了托尼对史蒂夫受伤的愤怒，对必须为史蒂夫的伤负责的坦普尔·乔伊斯实施的攻击——

“不瞒您说，”贾维斯叹了口气，他布满皱纹却依旧清亮的眼眸目不转睛的盯视着史蒂夫，似乎是在探索什么一般感叹道：“霍华德老爷还未结婚的时候我就已经是斯塔克家的管家，几十年来，我看着一对夫妻的相识和分离，看着安东尼老爷出生......从他还是个婴儿时就是我在照顾他了，自从夫人去世后，他就像变了个样子，对什么都不上心，什么也不在乎。我从来没有见过，我从未见过安东尼老爷为了谁的事那么生气。”

史蒂夫怔怔的听着，心里面是说不出的滋味。

他觉得自己有必要解释什么，于是说道：“托尼是一个很有正义感的人......”

“正义感？”贾维斯挑起了眉，意外的说：“我倒是第一次听到有人这么说......但不管老爷他在您看来多么的有‘正义感’，先生，希望您知道，斯塔克家族虽然以供应武器为主业，但如果不是因为自保，老爷绝不会对他人使用暴力。”

他重复道：“为了保护我们，他的确是会做一些事。但一般来说，他有更好的办法——斯文不脏手，符合他身份的办法。但这次不一样，您没有看到，老爷他是打定了主意，一定要让伤害您的人付出血的代价。”

史蒂夫好一会儿才注意到自己的手已经紧握成拳，他转开视线看向地板，一时间竟然感到了茫然。

我对于托尼，是不一样的吗？

哪里不一样？为什么不一样？史蒂夫想不明白，是因为自己可以听到他的声音吗？是因为太过于孤单，终于找到了一个倾诉的对象吗？

仅仅是这些原因，竟然让托尼表现得令一个从小看他长大的老人也为之惊讶？

史蒂夫或许应该受宠若惊，但听到贾维斯告诫般的讲述，他感到了茫然，还有些慌张。似乎打心眼里，他不觉得自己值得托尼为他伤人，要深究起来，反而是他还欠了托尼许多。但他会为托尼变得让熟悉的朋友认不出来吗？

我会吗......

他想不出答案，可思索着贾维斯说的话，一点隐隐约约微妙的古怪感又冒了头。是什么...史蒂夫决心要把引动他心绪的那个关键字给找出来......

史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“你说斯塔克家，托尼他靠卖武器赚钱？”

贾维斯看着他，眼神飘忽了一下。

就像是忽然意识到了什么，他没有给出任何回复，微笑的站起了身为史蒂夫替换了冷敷的冰块。

贾维斯没有回答，可他避而不言的态度却说明了很多东西。

史蒂夫头靠着枕头，整个下午都愣愣的看着阁楼木制的斜角屋顶。

托尼和武器怎么能关联起来呢？他整个脑子都混乱了。他认识的那个托尼，应当是神秘慷慨、聪慧散漫的，他远离政治，热爱艺术，不喜欢争斗，宁愿远离封地独居在一个剧院里。

而忽然这个他所塑造出来的浪漫形象平白无故染上了一道血红，就像是远居于天空的神灵，竟然一只脚踩上了地面，从此后就沾染了灰尘，再不复原先的圣洁庄严了。

长岛是个多么美丽的城市啊，它临近湖水，总是遮掩在朦朦胧胧的雾气里。如果只是从美的角度去看它，这座城市柔软美丽的让人心醉。可它却又是一个战争的原点，是冲突的起发点，集合了整个国家最残忍血腥的一群人。

或许美也无法凌驾现实，它仅仅只能委屈求全，去和现实做一个共存的妥协？

史蒂夫试图从这个角度去说服自己，可阴影越聚越厚，他没有办法欺骗自己，决定必须要想办法问个清楚才行。

他的疑惑在几个小时后就得到了解答。

克林特·巴顿在凌晨一点钟的时候偷偷的摸进了阁楼，他下午时才回到剧院，刚进门不久就听到了史蒂夫满身是血的被送了回来，这消息可把他吓了一跳。好不容易挨到凌晨，乘着大家都睡着，他一个人偷偷的过来问问情况。

史蒂夫大概解释了一下，然后问他：“信送到了吗？”

“按你的说法放在那个废弃的农场地下室柜子里了。”

“路上遇到过什么可疑的人吗？”

“你以为我是谁？只有我跟踪别人，哪有别人跟踪我的份。”

史蒂夫松了口气，道谢后想了想，说道：“我需要你再帮我送一次信。”

“还送？”克林特小声的惨叫起来：“我才刚回来啊！”

“我很抱歉让你跑这么多次。”史蒂夫略带歉意的解释：“但你看到我现在的样子也该明白了，这封信必须得送，拜托你了。”

无论如何得让队伍里的人知道巴基被捕的情况，史蒂夫琢磨着——现在他没法离开，如果他的小队接到信息后能够赶过来，那么事情就会方便很多。一旦拿到了确定的消息，他就可以设定计划潜入监狱救人。

他握着笔书写着由暗语组成的信件，却忽然想到了某件事。

或许克林特知道些什么？史蒂夫记得克林特说过，他几乎可以说是托尼在这个剧院里的第一批员工，已经在这里很多年了。

那么......

他笔尖一顿，状似不经意的问道：“托尼还在设计武器？”

“对啊。”克林特坐在床边上，手里把玩着一个可以收存信纸的打火机：“这不是他的老行当了吗？毕竟他名下的产业里最赚钱的就是武器工厂，然后才是码头和庄园。要不是有能赚钱的产业补贴，维罗妮卡大剧院可早就已经破产了吧，根本支撑不到现在。”

一滴墨汁从笔尖落下掉在信纸上，几乎是立刻就晕染开来弄脏了纸张。

史蒂夫望着纸上晕开的墨点，就看到漆黑的水渍沿着纸张的纤维逐渐蔓延，一点点污染着雪白的信纸。

他口干舌燥，忽然很渴，于是放下笔站起来去给自己倒了杯清水。

清凉的液体滑进喉咙，可却无法平复燥热不安的心境。

克林特看着他：“你怎么了？脸色这么难看？”

没什么。史蒂夫本想这么说，可一想到克林特在城里八面玲珑的消息渠道，他干脆透露了一点信息。没有说的很详细，只是说了自己有个朋友最近失踪了，很可能落入了参谋部或是执法小队的监狱里，没法确定，希望克林特能帮他打听打听情况，

“参谋部或是执法队？你这个范围很宽泛啊。”克林特无语的说：“你朋友犯了什么事同时惹了这两拨人？”

史蒂夫没有回答，只是再一次请求他帮忙打听情况，同时说明了虽然是他的请托，但克林特要以自己的安全为先，如果有危险，那这事就算了。

“这倒不必担心。”看出他不愿意回答，克林特也就不再计较，安慰道：“我可是非同一般的小心，毕竟小命可只有一条。话说回来，你不如等托尼回来再说。他在参谋部可以说是数一数二说得上话的人物了，如果他出马帮你朋友说情，哪怕是军方也得看他的脸色给情面，更别提执法小队了。你别看他总是一副吊儿郎当的样子，斯塔克虽然爵位不高，可他足够有钱，又掌握着全国的军需供给，皮尔斯这个部长只能说是挂个名头，托尼才真正控制着我们的国防呢。”

史蒂夫听着，捏着手上的杯子，越听越心惊。

克林特说这些话好像只是常识，可其中的内容史蒂夫却一点也不知道。克林特说的是他认识的这个人吗？听起来竟然陌生的可怕。

人是这样的吗？就算同吃同住，就算心声相通，史蒂夫竟然依旧是个局外人。

心声，也是可以伪装掩饰的吗？

还是说，一直以来他所看到的托尼，仅仅只是“托尼·斯塔克”这个名字下的一个投影，仅仅只是冰山漏出海面的小角罢了。他自己构造出了一个形象，相信自己愿意去相信的，但意义在哪里......

仅仅是你和我之间的坦诚也做不到吗？

是坦诚过于奢侈，我不值得你拨开心房，还是在托尼看来，他们两个人交往是两个人类本质的相交，其余一切的家庭背景都是多余的？

史蒂夫有些糊涂，他开始怀疑，又痛恨自己的怀疑，认为这甚至是对他们二人友情的亵渎。他应该要相信托尼，这是他曾经说过的话，他会相信托尼的。

史蒂夫这么告诉自己，除非托尼自己说，否则他什么也不会问。如果托尼不说，那么史蒂夫就会当做什么也不知道。

这就是他最后的决定。

原定两周的行程被压缩到了八天，五月十九日，初夏往吹入长岛的风中灌入灼热的气息，子爵大人的马车再次碾过了维罗妮卡大剧院门口广场的地砖。

托尼走下马车，他一边摘下手上的白色手套，一边侧耳倾听迎上来的贾维斯对这几天来新闻的汇报。

长岛日报在三天前刊登了一则新闻，托尼坐在他工作室的长桌后面，翻看着那页明显出自司令部授意的故事，两天前执法小队在郊区抓获了一支潜伏已久的间谍小队，目前尚未得知这支小队是出于什么原因潜入长岛的，他们很可能在背后策划一次相当巨大的恐怖袭击。

托尼托腮翻看手上的报纸，娜塔莎寄来的加密信件摆放在他手边，被坦普尔·乔伊斯逮了个正着的所谓“间谍小队”正是之前由托尼请托，被尼克·弗瑞派来保护布鲁斯·班纳的那支。

弗瑞并不愚蠢，既然派人进来，那么保护者们的身份自然是没有问题的，绝对经得起查探。托尼自己确认过，就算罗斯有意找茬，也很难在这几个人的身份上做文章。他们都是闻名遐迩，为上层阶级专门处理某些“不可言说”问题的专业人士，如果没有相当的证据，比如被人抓到他们和一个通缉榜上有名的反抗军头目同处一室，否则托尼并不担心他们的安全问题。

然后世事最出人意表的地方在于，最不可能的一个想象居然真的成为了现实！

一个在通缉榜上挂名的厄斯金派小队长不知道为什么出现在了长岛市，还被内利·奎克，这个已经被开除出执法队的家伙给抓了个正着。

奎克发现自己长期以来一点作用都没有的盯梢行为居然真的有了结果，这个可怜又可恨的家伙兴奋的差点没烧掉自己的胡子。他把这个功劳让给了坦普尔·乔伊斯，乔伊斯本来没把这家伙当回事，随便派了几个手下去应付，结果没想到居然真的抓到了人。

为了巩固功劳，乔伊斯在知道还有个史蒂夫没抓到时决心自己下手，结果却在城外被托尼碰了个正着。

功劳没抢到不说，胳膊还废了一条。

托尼想到这，不由冷笑了一声。

可解气还没一会儿，他又懊恼了起来——

整支小队，尼克·弗瑞辛苦经营数年，好不容易组织起来的一整支身份清白，甚至在第一、第二等级都有名望的整支小队，就因为一次不起眼的小任务给端了个正着。

他有预感弗瑞会是什么反应了。

托尼烧掉信件，叠好报纸，上楼去看望史蒂夫。

他回想起之前几天的会议，几个党派在议会大厅争吵不休，罗斯为首的参谋部试图将国内的矛盾转嫁到外部，以严厉的手段镇压叛乱，然后用一场对外的战争统一民众。

而以赛维格为首的派系则并不赞同在这个危机关头向国外出兵的提议——

“简直是疯了！”他叱责道：“您难道没有发现，我们的国家已经接近分崩离析了吗？在这个时候还要去招惹外敌，您难道失去理智了吗？”

可面对国境内沦陷三分之一的汹涌局势，赛维格也没有发表什么好的看法。

如果罗斯真的能做到，像他所说的一样，在短期内镇压住叛乱，那么他的提案再如何异想天开、再如何残忍暴虐，那么议会上的上百位议员未必不会同意。

可问题是，叛乱不再像以往的十数年一样，以零星无组织的方式在小地方跳动。如今席卷全境的革命浪潮已经势不可挡，被革命军占领的数个州郡难道还在贵族们的控制下吗？难道他们还会听从领主们的命令吗？

不需要有什么恩赐，什么特赦，他们自己已经从行为上废除了领主制。而哪怕是在王宫所在的首都，文人和怀抱着先进思想的浪漫主义诗人们也开始为革命的发生书写诗歌文章，各地的沙龙里早已兴起了一股思想上的浪潮，人人都知道彻底的改变即将开始，只是还不清楚它将如何实现，而又将走向何方罢了。

临时召开的显贵会议与其说是在决定国家的命运，倒不如说是贵族们向革命者们妥协，在危机中寻求自救的一个办法。

他们必须得退步，因为他们除了退步，已经无路可走了。

在托尼的示意下，几个自由派贵族首当其冲提出了彻底废除领主、农奴制度、取消宗教仪式的高昂收费、禁止买卖职位等提议，年轻人们群情激动，在会议上连连发声。罗斯对他们的提案投了反对票，毫无疑问，可在超过半数的赞同票下军方派系的反对显得不那么有力。

就这样，新的法案三种截然不同的态度中获得了通过。和军方不同，对于保守贵族来说，最起码新的法案不需要他们付出流血牺牲。

霍华德的政治理想已经拖延了太久太久，为将它们将付诸现实，托尼将不惜一切代价。

最起码，在他还活着的时候......

回想着议会上的种种，托尼推开了阁楼的门，再次走进了他曾经居住了数年的这个小小房间。

入了夏，最高处的小屋显得闷热。

为了人能畅快呼吸，小屋的窗户被推开了。轻快的风打着卷扑进了室内，精灵一般卷动着雪白的窗帘，模糊了窗外的天空。

而史蒂夫正坐在窗边的高脚椅上，身前搁着一个画架，上头的画框披着一块白布。

他的肩膀上已经没有缠着绷带了，身上穿着一件纯白色的亚麻衬衫，下摆松散的抽了出来，领口解开了两个扣子。

他专注的看着眼前的画布，天蓝色的眼眸在刺入室内的光线下闪闪发亮。

好像是很远，又好像很近。托尼抓着门把看着他，心里忽然想起了他们曾经的初遇，恍惚间，他看到史蒂夫好像依旧躺在床铺上。下雪天时格外的亮，也是朦胧白光的窗外，也是沉闷的屋子和一缕刮进来的寒风，也是一样的安静。

就好像一切都没有任何改变。

托尼看着自己的脚尖，皮鞋下踩着的花白地板。是不是再往前走一步，时间就会静止不动了。

他向前走了一步。

皮鞋挤压地板，木板发出了刺耳的吱嘎声，并不响亮，却像是一声鸣钟。托尼抬起头，感到自己的幻觉在这毁灭般的鸣钟里破灭了，他心口空落落的，心情忽然间有一点低落。

史蒂夫也看到了他，就在托尼走进走廊时他就已经听到了对方的脚步声。不仅是因为仔细留心，史蒂夫确切的认为托尼的脚步声独具特色，是他的性格，有点跳脱又有点散漫。多么矛盾，却也和谐。

他思考了好几天也没有得出结果，心乱如麻，以为自己会不知道该怎么去面对托尼。

但他现在站起来，一边擦干净手上的油墨，一边无比自然的向对方走去，期间根本没有回想起任何的欺瞒和冲突，没有疑问也没有试探。

他就是走了过去，甚至还想张开双臂给对方一个拥抱。

托尼看着那双明亮的天空一样的眼眸逐渐靠近，他的目光扫过了史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，看到了他抬起手臂。

下意识的，托尼也不知道自己在想什么，他居然的向着史蒂夫伸出了右手——

啊！在意识到自己摆出了个多么古怪的姿势后，托尼自己都被自己给震惊了——你在干嘛？和史蒂夫握手？

他尴尬的头发都要竖起来了，立刻就要收回手。

可史蒂夫抓住了他意图缩回去的手指，托尼望过去，就看到那双湖水般的蓝眸惊讶后浮现了一点笑意。史蒂夫握紧了手指，他的手又宽又大，轻轻一笼就把托尼的手包在了手掌里。

很温暖，带着一点粗糙的茧。

托尼瞪大了眼睛，他收紧了呼吸，一部分的意识沉重如铁，托着他往下沉降，另一部分的意识却脱离了肉体，轻飘飘的在往上升。

直到真的有了接触，托尼才真正意识到史蒂夫是真的又回来了。在进门之前他有些忐忑，担心史蒂夫会立刻提出要走，责怪托尼又把他给带回来。可要是往这个方向去想，他又渐渐的生起了气，觉得史蒂夫不应该把火气撒到他身上，毕竟又不是托尼非抓着他不放的。他甚至已经在脑海里构思了一百种应对史蒂夫指责的回应，从温和礼貌到尖酸刻薄是应有尽有，用词之丰富刷新了他近几年书信的极限，有把握能在第一刻就堵得史蒂夫连一句后续都想不出来。

可史蒂夫一句话也没有说，他只是在笑，还握住了托尼的手。

那掌心很热，指尖扣着托尼的手腕，随着走路的步子一下一下的碰触着脉搏，生出了一点点的汗。

托尼看着他的手臂，肩膀，最后是宽阔的后背，不知何时竟然被牵着手带到了床沿。

托尼不说话，他依旧瞪大双眼，视线凝聚在史蒂夫的脸庞上。

看到他露出这种表情，史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来：“你看我的眼神就好像我们已经有一辈子没见了。”

“我让你走的时候就觉得这是最后一面了。”托尼点了点头：“所以要说一辈子也没有错。”

“谢谢你带我回来，这是第二次了，你又救了我的命。”

“不过是胳膊上挨了两下，你说的好像自己必死无疑了一样。”托尼白了他一眼，然后得意洋洋的扬起了头：“不过的确是，我捡东西的运气是很好。”

“我是东西吗？”

“呃，这取决于你怎么看待自己，我冒犯到你了？”

“倒也没有......”

史蒂夫搓了两下手指，他组织了一下措辞，最后决定还是按照早就想好的方式询问：“你知道我为什么会受到伏击吗？”

托尼把夹在腋下的报纸展开，指了指上面的文章：“不止我知道，现在整个长岛市都知道，很快全国都会知道。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，结果报纸读上面的文字，头版头条，讲的正是一支间谍小队被捕的消息。

他瞠目结舌，怎么也想不通：“一支小队？这......我不明白......”

“你们的一个小队长不知道为什么和一个雇佣兵队伍搅和在了一起，还被抓了个正着。”托尼观察着他的神色：“史蒂夫，这事儿你之前知道吗？”

史蒂夫放下了报纸，心情复杂的深深叹了口气：“一点也不，你说的小队长是我的朋友，他是来城里接应我的......他不应该去和什么雇佣兵接头啊，没有道理。”

“我明白了。”托尼点了点头，心里隐约有了点主意。

“托尼，”史蒂夫犹豫了好一会儿，最后还是决定开口求他帮忙：“这个文章里所说的小队长，他是我的朋友，他和我从小一起长大。”

他斟酌着，最后还是直接说了：“如果可以，我想请求你帮我救他出来...要是不行，那么哪怕是暂时保证他的安全——”

“这样吗？”托尼抿着唇，他捏了捏自己的小胡子：“既然你都开口了，史蒂夫，那我就来想想办法。”

史蒂夫浑身一松，深深的呼了口气，压在心头的巨石一下松快了。可与此同时，他也意识到了托尼的保证意味着什么，这说明对方的确在参谋部这样的最高级别军方组织里也有说话的权利。史蒂夫不愿意去想这代表什么，虽然他对托尼在参谋部中的身份已经隐隐约约有了一点联想，可那想法过于不可思议，哪怕只是想想都似乎是极大的不敬，甚至不需要问出口，他都在责怪自己。

他想到自己当时坐在会议桌上，翻看朗姆洛发放的文件——小镇郊区毒气扩散，整个镇子死了五十多个人，活下来的三个人被送进了附近的医院，可他们连三天都没撑过去。病房里充满了他们痛苦的哀嚎，咽气的时候，他们浑身的皮肤就像是烧伤一样融化，整个人如同掉进了硫酸池。

他看着身边托尼略带古铜色的手指，想到报告里提到的受害者惨状，突然忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“嗯？”托尼侧过了身，看着他：“怎么了，你冷？”

“没有。”史蒂夫避开了他的眼睛，扭过头去看窗外的风景：“没什么，我只是有点担心。”

“担心什么，你觉得我在敷衍你？”

“当然不是，”史蒂夫听得一惊，立刻说道：“我没那么想。”

“嗯嗯，”托尼点头：“最好不是，我可得为你花不少精力，找好一些人和门路。史蒂夫，你可欠我很大一个人情，可以开始想想该怎么报答我了。”

“怎么......报答......”史蒂夫听得一愣。

“你说呢？”托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，抬头和他对视的笑容莫名的带了一丝挑逗的意味：“我可是很难满足的，你要好好的想想，别想拿一两句感谢敷衍我。”

史蒂夫几乎没听进去他在说什么，在走神想了想架子上的画后，他就一直在看托尼的眼睛。

很难不注意到对吧，毕竟托尼就那么得意洋洋又笑意盎然的在望着他，并且还那么近。

似乎是刚洗过澡？史蒂夫嗅到了身边的这个男性卷翘的棕黑色短发里细微的香波气味，是种清新草木一样的植物味道。然后是他的身上，微微敞开的领口，宽松衬衫的袖口，总而言之，依旧是史蒂夫所熟悉的草木熏烧气味。

像是燃烧后的铁，又像是刚出炉的陶土。而他的双眼，史蒂夫看着它们，感到了温柔和活力，如同孩童的调皮，还有一些生气时会展露出的威严。托尼像是一座山，林间的树木，森林的土地，落叶下的琥珀和雨后的高峰。有风在刮过，有驯鹿奔驰，托尼是鲜活的，包含了庄严的生命力。

可他同样感受到了悲伤，就像是湖畔的浓雾，森林的阴影，即便在最纯粹的欢乐里，依旧有一点难以释怀的惆怅在徘徊环绕。

人或许就是复杂的整体，不能用哪一面简单的定义。


	16. Chapter 16

第十七章

敲门声响起时，托尼正靠着阳台的栏杆望着月亮。

彼时已是凌晨两点钟，湖面浩荡的雾压得很低，徐缓沉重，浅水一样浮在城市的低处。

风，树梢的鸟，每一条街道都不可避免的沉陷入泥沼般的寂静。夜色带来的静和死亡接近，拥有拖拽人精神向下的引力，无形而富有压力。

可生命的乐趣在于鲜活总是愿意去对抗沉寂，而情感又能够打破一切规则的屏障。

夜也无法击溃分解这份乐趣，这是持久恒定的东西。

敲门声响起时，托尼正趴着阳台的栏杆吃面包。

面包很干，没有涂黄油。

他刚刚洗完澡，身上只披着一件米黄色的浴袍。发丝还很湿，它们本该被擦干的，可夜风这么好，又何必费这二遍事呢？

于是托尼选择不去管它，任由水滴沾湿了他的领子和后背。湿乎乎的，可又何必在意？夜风是多么的凉爽啊。他趴在栏杆上，望着月亮，聆听隔壁小巷里某个求爱的诗人不成调的情歌。

木吉他弦音隐约动听，弹奏出的不是艺术，而是爱情。

那难以听清的歌词，模模糊糊的嗓音，年轻人的热忱和激情感染了这个寂寞的夜。

他好像是在哭泣，又好像是在欢笑。歌声献给某个美妙的少女，也或者只是献给他自己。

也或者两者原来就是一体的，爱一个人，情感的根源就是对自己本身的一种爱，追寻自身所求的完整。

归根结底，所有的爱都是出发于人类自己，也就回归于人类自己。

敲门声响起时，那爱人正唱到一个悠扬婉转的长音，得不到回应的表白也染上了难以抑制的忧伤，那情感如此露骨与动人，托尼都忍不住想要为他吹哨鼓掌。

所以，当那轻轻地两下敲击声响起时，托尼差点以为那是他虚构出来，想象出来的掌声。

门在他身后推开了一条缝。

屋里连一盏灯也没点亮，是完完全全的黑暗，只有月光照亮了阳台和床沿。

几分钟前，托尼就坐在床沿抽完了一整根烟。徐徐的夜风扯断了呛鼻的焦油气味，裹着它们一点点的往外面运。但尽管散了这么会儿的风，屋子里依旧还有尼古丁燃烧后的味道在盘绕。

地毯上还有他身上水滴留下的痕迹，时间还不足以让它进入空气，而来访者就沿着它们靠近，就好像它们不是水渍，而是指引道路的信标之类的东西。

史蒂夫从黑暗里走出来，托尼看着他，忽然感到自己的脚有些痒，他低头看了看，光滑的脚面上不知道什么时候已经叫蚊子叮出了几个大包。

磨蹭着脚趾挠了几下脚背后，他将手上只剩下一点碎屑的面包抖到了楼下。

“你没有锁门，所以我就进来了。”史蒂夫说。

“很显然我半夜三更没锁门就是为了迎接客人的来访。”托尼耸了耸肩：“我的书桌也没锁上呢，你要不要也去打开看看？”

史蒂夫脸上露出了一点尴尬，他捏了捏手，脸庞偏向左侧盯着阳台上一片垂挂的绿植藤蔓：“我不是故意要打扰你的，托尼，我可以走......”

“我逗你玩的，你什么时候来我都欢迎。”房间的主人脸上露出了一个笑容，托尼从墙角拖过来了一张靠背椅，自己盘坐到了床上：“我认真的，无论几点。佩普就一直在抱怨我像只猫头鹰，晚上醒着，白天睁着眼睛睡觉。”

“波茨小姐的点评很精准。”

“什么？我难道不配当更强大的鸟类吗？”

史蒂夫往扶手上敲了敲手指，向他委婉的说道：“如果你非得觉得自己是只鸟的话？”

“啊哈，我当然值得当更高级的动物。”托尼趴着毯子，伸长胳膊艰难的从另一侧的床头柜上抓过了一个半满的酒瓶和一个玻璃杯。

他往杯子里倒了一些酒，然后把它递给了史蒂夫：“就一个杯子，你将就将就吧。”

史蒂夫有些犹豫的接过了杯子，那里面的液体是浅浅的金色，带着一点琥珀的色泽，气味香醇。

他抿了一口，感受酒精从舌尖滑过的滋味，好一会儿才说道：“在长岛以外，恐怕很少有地方能喝到这么好的酒。”

托尼往前挪了挪，热切的望着他：“你喜欢喝酒吗？我老爹留了一个葡萄庄园给我，在克亚夫附近，那里的出品不错，产量是不足以上市的，但自己品尝就很足够。你要是喜欢喝酒，等天热一点，我们可以一起去尝尝。那里没有湖，但有很高的山，你会喜欢那儿的。”

史蒂夫望着他，他脸上没有什么表情。直到托尼兴致高扬的介绍完毕，他才缓缓的说道：“在别的地方是喝不到这么好的酒，我们的玉米黑麦的存量甚至不够食用，不足以用来蒸馏。”

他说完，就继续看着托尼，似乎在等待着一些不同寻常的反应。

耳畔诗人的情歌继续在唱，托尼却忽然觉得那声音变得嘈杂吵闹，令人感到头疼。

也或许不是歌声让人头疼，他想，或许是不该湿着头发吹风，难道是生病了？

他不是医生，但曾经设计研发过手术用具，其中一些逐渐演变进化了形状和用途，最后进了他的武器收藏库。

以后或许可以更多的往医学用具方向做些进一步研究改良，托尼胡乱的想着，毕竟每个人都会生病，谁都需要医生，而医生需要趁手的工具。

他就这样想着，尽力忽视内心中的不适，压制因史蒂夫有意说出的话和他不加掩饰的冷硬态度而产生的怒气。

他就是故意这么说，就是想要看我生气。托尼想着，拔出瓶塞往喉咙里灌了一口，心想着，我就是不要让他顺心。

他撑着下巴，看着史蒂夫，问他：“大个子，你到底想和我说什么？干嘛不直接说了算了？”

“我冒犯到你了？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我不是有意要让你生气。”史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，他的身体被屋内的黑暗给笼罩了大半，他说话的时候，托尼就只能看清他的一个侧脸。

“我想要去看看巴基。”他终于说。

一点都不意外，可托尼还是叹了口气。他挠了挠头发，发出了困扰的回应：“我以为我们讨论过这个问题的......”

“但那是在十天前了。”史蒂夫急急的跟上：“你向我保证会带他出来，可他还在牢里。我知道，我不应该要求你什么，但最起码让我亲眼去看看他。”

他补充道：“他是我最好的朋友，我只是想亲眼确认他的安全。”

“就算我已经说了他很安全？”

“他在监狱里，托尼，不管怎么说那都和安全是两个意思。”

监狱。

托尼咀嚼着这个词，就在回到长岛的第二天，他就去监狱里见了见这位传说中的巴恩斯队长，史蒂夫“最好的朋友”，厄斯金手下相当出风头的战士。

他躺在栅栏后面，一张脏兮兮的石板床上，脚边是堆成一团的肮脏破布，那就是他的被子。

牢房里只有一盏煤油灯，光线暗的还照不满那间只有四五步宽的囚笼。

巴恩斯队长名义上的归属权在几位将军的桌上转了好几手，托尼等了几个小时才拿到探视囚犯的通行证，而此时囚犯们都已经用过了晚餐，已经是睡觉时间了。

巴恩斯背对着牢门，托尼看不清他的脸孔，只看到一个深色头发的高大男人那弯曲的脊背。满是污渍的破旧囚服并不合身，那男人佝偻着身体仿佛已经陷入了沉睡，床边的一个摇摇摆摆的木桌上有一个盘子，里头放着块吃了大半的黑面包，旁边还有一个陶瓷杯，里头是清水。

这就是一个囚服所能获得的食物了，坦白说，的确算不上什么珍馐，对一个高大的青年来说甚至难以填饱肚子，但那好歹是食物。

托尼就站在铁门前，看了看身侧的走廊，和走廊尽头正紧张的注视着他的狱卒。

亚兰塔的建造也有他的一定功绩，实际上，不止是监狱，这座城市的每一座高塔，每一个地道，所有的布防设施都是出自于他的设计。

还有这些锁......

他抚摸着手指下那冰冷的金属上，就在那轻微的磕碰声响起的下一瞬间，牢房里原本躺着的男人转过了身。

他的眼睛就像是狼，那里面是绝对的冰冷和锋利。

那毫无疑问是看待一个敌人的目光，如同一只磨利了爪牙的饿狼，随时等待着撕开猎物的喉咙。

托尼忽然意识到了巴恩斯是谁，史蒂夫又是谁。那是两个战士，是两个士兵。

当他坐在温暖舒适的会议室里谋划自己的政治理念时，他从没有意识到自己笔下流淌出的文字里蕴含了多少真实的炮火和鲜血。他以为自己知道，可或许他的“知道”还是过于浅薄。

变革不只是一群人离开王座而另一些人取而代之，他的理念、厄斯金所宣扬的信仰，自由或是荣耀，它们都以人类的生命作为砖瓦在堆叠成一个国家。

他踩在砖瓦上，可生命与生命之间的区别在哪里？是哪一座无形的天平在衡量灵魂之间的重量？他怎么就能够站着，而年轻的、年迈的、高尚的、卑劣的人民啊，就必须要死去？

托尼离开了监狱。

他本可以打开那道锁，将之前已经准备好的短信交给对方。

可他没有进去，那是他最后一次看到巴恩斯。

“托尼？”

史蒂夫轻轻喊道，他的脸孔出现在托尼的面前，眼中是担忧的神色。

“嗯。”托尼应了一声，他摇晃着手上的酒瓶，看着云层中已经渐渐落下的月亮，慢慢的说：“今天七点剧院会有一场宴会，你要和我一起出席。如果你表现出色，我心情又很好，那么说不定我就会带你去见见那位最好的朋友。”

“宴会？”史蒂夫不解的问：“什么宴会，我必须得出现？”

“到时候你就知道了。放心吧，我会保证你的安全。”托尼说完，他把酒瓶塞进了史蒂夫的怀里然后伸展四肢打了个懒腰：“唉，我简直困死了。”

他推了推史蒂夫的胳膊，语气轻快的催促：“行了吧，我都答应了，赶紧回去吧，你不就是为了这事来烦我的吗？”

史蒂夫手足无措的接过了酒瓶，他手上还捏着之前的那个酒杯。

托尼爬进了被窝，他把自己的脸埋进了松软的枕头里，刻意让自己忽略屋子里其余的动静。

他闭上眼睛，鼻尖是晒过的枕头内芯令人舒适的气味，眼前是眼睛被挤压后荡出的一星一点一圈圈的黑暗的五彩波纹。

他让自己什么也别去听，刻意封闭自己的心灵。但努力并没有多大作用，叹气声，脚步声，然后是门扉被打开的轴承转动声，一切都很清楚。

托尼抓住了被角，把它举起来盖住了自己的脑袋，就好像柔软的织物和棉花有了除了保温外其他的力量，忽然间形成了屏障，可以将他的心灵和这个世界、这个夜完全隔离开一样。

好一会儿，可或许没有好一会儿。

托尼闷在被子里，他感到很热，又有些喘不过气，身上黏糊糊的，不知道是汗还是别的什么。

差不多就是这样了，他渐渐感到一阵莫名惆怅的失望，于是渐渐松开了紧攥被角的手。

下一秒，他确定，落地钟的秒针咔哒的响了一声，盖住他的安全堡垒被一股巨大的力量给掀了开来。

他下意识的蹬了下脚，耳畔就听到了一声轻笑。

托尼本来应该睁开眼睛滚下床铺，他床头柜的一角有一个暗格，里头放着一把短枪。

可那笑声一响起来，汹涌而起的愉悦和轻松就起先一步控制住了他的身体，那快意是慵懒的，就好像是一只蓬松羽毛的鸟在他心脏里打了个滚。托尼依旧躺在那里，就好像真的睡着了一样。

柔软的织物盖住了他的脸，一只温暖的大手随之降临。

托尼安静的躺着，甚至是僵硬的保持不动，任由那双手抓着毛巾为他擦拭还有些湿润的头发。

松软的毛巾在他头顶揉搓着，力道叫人舒服极了。

笑意无法控制的牵动着他的嘴角，想了想，他狡黠的伸出手装似无意般拍打向了上方。

他的手指拍到了史蒂夫的下巴，这手段奏效了几次，当他第四次伸出手时，史蒂夫敏捷的抓住了他捣乱的手指。

托尼抽了两下，可史蒂夫握的很紧。

这可让人不开心，托尼琢磨着，干脆翻了个身枕在了史蒂夫的大腿上，让自己湿漉漉的头发蹭着对方的衣服。

史蒂夫平稳的呼吸忽然乱了起来，托尼的肩膀就碰着他坚实的大腿，可以清楚的感觉到那布料下的肌肉忽然的收紧，然后好一会儿才渐渐的放松了下来。

哼哼，托尼得意的想着。

他等了几分钟，直到意识都开始模模糊糊的时候，史蒂夫才继续帮他擦干头发。

窗外那诗人还在继续他漫长的情歌，但那沙哑的歌声也变得断断续续。

托尼在近乎沉睡的恍惚中微微睁开了眼睛，在月色和黑暗混合的柔和灰暗里，史蒂夫的脸庞只是一个影子。

而仅仅是一个影子，还有那和他相互呼应的呼吸声，这一切要比世上一切情歌，所有的诗篇加起来都要更加辉煌，更加引人动情。

这个世界上的每一个人，或多或少都经历过被鸟鸣唤醒的早晨。

凌晨四点五十分左右，太阳慢吞吞的离开地平线，不紧不慢的向着世界万物泼洒它的辉光。

托尼睁开眼睛，眼皮像是黏着般滞涩沉重。一缕阳光从窗外蔓延到了他的枕头上，阳台处，一只胸口橙黄色的小鸟正踩着佩普精心照顾的铁线莲枝干鸣唱。

那小小生灵使着细小的爪子在偌大的植物间灵活蹦跳，张开尖锐的喙欢乐的歌唱，看不到一点忧愁和烦恼。

托尼抱着枕头看着它，好半天才从悠闲而愉快的惺忪睡意里脱离出来。

他坐起来，想要喝一点水，当然，酒也可以。

如此想着，他伸手往床头柜上摸索，可几下也没有碰着酒杯或者酒瓶。

嗯？

他疑惑起来，原本该有那些玩意儿的台面上空空荡荡的，只放着一张单薄的信纸。

——如果你能抽出时间，请在下午五点来我的阁楼一趟

——你的 史蒂夫

那纸上如此写道。

托尼坐起身，他捏着那张纸前后翻看了好一会儿。

这又是什么意思？他按着发涨的额头盯着那几个简单的词组成的句子，胸口的肋骨部位好像有一个渐渐抬升的气球，把他的呼吸或者其他的什么渐渐臌胀的东西在往上抬。

那奇妙的感觉贯穿了他的前胸和后背，有点尖锐，又有点沉。

一整个白天，他都被困在自己脑海里无限演变的浮想联翩之中难以自拔。

九点钟的时候，他兴致高昂，十二点时，他又低落沮丧。

所有情绪转变的细微奥妙，他的心灵绷紧了自己的弦，就像是一把琴的弓弦，哪怕只是一粒灰尘坠落到上面，也会带来山崩地裂一样的震动。

几个小时后，他站在了阁楼的门前。

“你很准时。”史蒂夫说，嘴角挂着一个温柔的笑。

“从没人夸过我准时。”托尼跟在他身后走进了屋子，一边说：“大家一般都赞美我举世无双的智慧，或是慷慨大方的善良。”

“啊，那你的确是配得上。”

“而你就夸我准时。”

史蒂夫这次是真的被逗乐了：“我怎么感觉你有些委屈？”

“委屈？大个子，我这辈子还从来没委屈过，你这可是在污蔑我的人格。”

“我不知道委屈和人格什么时候搭上了关系。”史蒂夫摇了摇头。

他身后的屋子收拾的非常干净，被子铺的整整齐齐，用餐的小茶几和靠背椅被规规矩矩的放在了墙边。炉灶上的水壶擦得几乎看不到水渍，瓷杯一个一个排着队倒扣在壁炉的台面上，连一点灰尘也看不见。

当这间屋子还属于托尼的时候，它一向都是乱糟糟的。

床单是皱的，被子也挤做一堆，地上会扔着各种图纸，笔记，量尺，只剩下一个头的铅笔和干面包块，还有些掰断了的刀片和碳条随时准备着划伤人的脚底板。

每一个茶杯里都会有喝了一半的茶、清水、酒和咖啡。它们不是随着时间依次出现，而是同时集体分布在屋子的每一个角落，其中往往只有一个杯子里的内容物能够正常饮用，而其他的液体哪怕看似正常，也往往会把喝下它的人送进医生的手术间。

直到一位身受重伤的客人来到这里，他趴在托尼的背上，脚尖拖碰着地板，然后整个人摔进了被子里。阁楼忽然整个变了样子，从工程师乱糟糟的卧室变成了一个小小的急诊间，地毯和床单上溅上了发黑的血点，酒精、消毒液的罐子就随手搁在换下来的绷带旁。

从一个极点转向另一个极点，但极点到极点，都因为它的主人暂时没变。

而现在它的主人已经换了人，所以无论哪一个极点的混乱都已经消失无踪了。

托尼拉了拉领口，走到窗边看晚上是不是会下雨。

似乎是刮起了风，天上的云移动的很快，尾端被拉扯成了数道软绵绵雪白的烟。

史蒂夫在身后叫他。

托尼转过身，看到他高大的朋友站在屋子的中央，怀里抱着一个白布包裹的画框。

白布被史蒂夫的手指扯开，它往下飘落，堆在地板上，也是软绵绵的，就像是窗外的云忽然飘进了屋子一样。

已经是五点钟了，可夏日的五点是鲜亮的五点，是依旧充满力量的时间。屋子里还是很亮，托尼站在原地，而史蒂夫牢牢的托着他的画框。

那上面描绘着一个女性。

她正坐在长椅上，灵活的手指按着钢琴的键盘。

纱帘的一角飘了起来，就正好搭在钢琴上，而窗外，是盛放到最好的月季花丛。

托尼眯起眼睛，他看到一个孩子正坐在那女人的身旁，正伸出左手好奇般按在了钢琴的键面上。

那女性也好，那孩子也好，面貌都是模糊不清的，反而是画面最深处落地窗外血红的月季，反而描绘的极为细致。

史蒂夫问他：“怎么样？”

他这样问，脸上带着一点故意装作不以为然的紧张。

托尼弯着腰仔细的观看这副作品，或者说，装作观看这幅作品。

看到画上内容的第一秒钟，托尼感到肩膀上臂外侧忽然有一阵刺骨的恶寒。是的，的确是这样，比起感动，他第一个产生的情绪是被冒犯。

可是心里的疙瘩刚刚出现，就在他心口更下面一点的地方，向上涌出的酸涩和彷徨疯狂蔓延，下意识的自我保护连影子都不见了，甚至连回忆那种情绪，都好像只是一种错觉。

看着画，画上的女人，托尼听不到别的声音。空气里流动的风可能是出现了什么异变吧，不然怎么轻轻拂过他的额头，就像是巨锤在砸的他的大脑嗡嗡发响。

他伸出手摸了摸画布，脸上也浮现出了微笑：“这是我妈妈第一次教我弹钢琴，我记得她没试几次就放弃了，说我不是这块料。我就和你提过一次这事吧......佩普一直和我说你是她见过最好的海报画手，史蒂夫，她说的一点都没错，你的确是最好的。”

“我当你是在夸奖我。”史蒂夫说：“差点忘记了，托尼，生日快乐。”

“你知道啊，”托尼叹了口气：“又不是什么大日子，你什么时候开始准备礼物的？”

“从我回来。”史蒂夫把画框放到了茶几上，问他：“我把它收起来？”

“收起来？”托尼惊讶不解的看着他：“为什么要收起来？收起来？不，我得把它挂在一个好地方才行。”

他兴致勃勃的抱起了那副画回了自己的卧室，史蒂夫就跟在他的身后，两个人一个情绪高扬，另一个则略显窘迫。

“你要把画挂在卧室？”史蒂夫问道。

“就挂在卧室。”托尼找了几根钉子，又从不知道哪个柜子里翻出了榔头，史蒂夫问话的当口，他已经踩着床铺对面的矮柜开始往墙上敲洞了。

端端正正的挂完了画，托尼从柜子上跳了下来，史蒂夫紧张的伸出了手，就怕他一时没留神把自己的脚踝给崴了。

“真是一幅著作。”托尼坐到了地板上，他一面端详着画上的母亲和孩子，一边用一种过于夸张的口吻赞美着史蒂夫出色的绘画技巧。

如果说他是刻意要让史蒂夫不好意思，那么他的确是成功了。

在他连绵不绝辞藻华丽的赞美里，史蒂夫感到自己的耳根都在发烫。

“好了好了，”他终于忍无可忍的按下了休止符：“你说的也太夸张了，托尼，我可没那么好。”

“史蒂夫，认真的，你有时候该有点自信。”

“我很有自信，但自信和过度骄傲是两回事。”

“是吗？”托尼怀疑的看着他，阴阳怪气的开始学他说话：“哦~托尼~我可没你说的那么好~我只是一个小小的不起眼的小画匠而已......”

“我可没这么说话。”史蒂夫忍了忍，自我怀疑的情绪占了上风：“我这么说话的？”

“放松点，大家伙，说话像个羞羞答答的小姑娘并没有折损你的威严。”托尼笑着，留意到史蒂夫越来越铁青的脸色，终于不再开玩笑：“好吧好吧，别生气，我逗你玩呢。”

虽然依旧有些犹豫，托尼思索了一会儿，最后还是下定了决心。

他打开了矮柜的抽屉，手指抓住一卷文件的边缘，这是一份探视囚犯的许可书，下午时由罗迪派来的信使送到了他的手上。几个小时前，在反复思考几经犹豫后，他在许可书上签下了名字。

时间是明天，随访人员为一名。

他本来打算等到明天早上再通知史蒂夫，但当他拿到那副画，托尼就知道自己必须要付出一些回报。

他有过一些猜测，自然。

今天凌晨，史蒂夫走进他的卧室时在想什么？他提出了请求，几个小时后，又送上了礼物。

这当中真的没有什么关系吗？

画上的玛利亚和托尼，他们就好像是一种柔软的控诉，叫人难以接受的提醒。颜料和纸张，它们就好像在说话——

我们难道不是朋友吗？我们已经互相了解到了这个地步，我如此的如此的恳求你，难道你不能答应我这个要求吗？

就如同委婉的胁迫。

托尼立即就感到了愤怒，随即是被冒犯的不适。

在阁楼时，他几乎就要发怒了，只差一点。

我将自己的童年告诉你，你就用它来对付我？

这是背叛。

但比起被背叛的愤怒，更让托尼感到心酸的是史蒂夫此举含义之下显而易见的生疏和抵触，凌晨时，他坐在床前端着酒杯，那时和这时都是一个样子，史蒂夫正在画下一道界线，告诉托尼：我和你原本就毫不相干。

于是当他弯下腰，手指碰触画上已经干燥的颜料时，胸中激荡的愤怒和心酸叫他恨不得伸手把整幅画撕成碎片。

画上的玛利亚面目模糊，可那女性毫无疑问是他早已失去的母亲啊。托尼碰着画纸，他的心似乎都在烈火里燃烧，这是他此生收到过的第一件和玛利亚相关的纪念品，可送它的人，在描摹他美丽可怜、强大柔弱，他孤孤单单独自死去的母亲时，心里又在想些什么？

他无法继续，仅仅是揣测而已，托尼就感到了一股极度的无力和刻骨的痛恨，那仇恨甚至让他几乎无法控制自己咆哮的思想和几乎要扭曲的表情。

可下一秒——

史蒂夫问他：怎么样？

他问的很小心，声音都有些微弱的颤抖，他问的......就好像真的对画和画上的事物倾注了浓烈的感情。

小心翼翼，还有些强装镇定。

那三个字问的很轻，可它们一飘进托尼的耳朵里就变得很重。

他犹豫了多久，有一秒钟吗？

或许连一秒钟都没有。

你都这么问了，那我还有什么办法？

托尼已经没有办法记起来自己当时想了什么，几分钟前在阁楼里，在画前。他脑子里崩炸开了无数的话语，有直白的怒骂，有温柔的感谢，也有天马行空荒诞不羁的胡言乱语。

太多太多了，他想了太多的回应，其中有部分是好的，部分是坏的。

问问题的人心里在打鼓，而回答的人心情也是波澜起伏。

只有一秒钟吧，又如同已经过去了一整个世纪。

他在心里轻轻叹了口气，叹的很轻很轻，轻到史蒂夫都难以听清。

托尼拿出了那份文件，然后关上了矮柜的抽屉。

就在抽屉合上前他随意往里头瞥了一眼，里头放着不少的东西，他的私人物品。它们原本该在阁楼，但当他搬回卧室，抽屉里的物件自然也就跟着换了地方。

他眼角看到了一点天蓝色的光，光就混杂在一大堆拆卸下来的手表零件里，只闪了一下就没了踪迹。

文件递到了史蒂夫的手里，上面系着金红色的绸带。

托尼坐回了床上，他向后靠着，双臂支撑身体，掌心按在了柔软的床垫上。

可悲——

真的可悲——

他想，眼瞧着史蒂夫拉开了那个缎带编织成的活结，他看着那灵活手指宽大的指节，回忆起昨夜的它们是如何轻柔的拂过他的发尖，那么温柔的轻轻搓揉着他的耳根。

那时候气泡一样冒出来的欢乐，对某些虚无缥缈情感的寄托，还有恍惚间曾经有难言憧憬的希冀。

就像是真的气泡，它们还没有飞到足够高，就已经全部都消失殆尽了。

史蒂夫是在笑的，他望着纸上的文字，嘴角渐渐弯起了弧度。

那个笑过于刺眼了，真是奇怪，笑容应该有刺痛人心的能力吗？

托尼不愿意再去看了，他低下了头去看地板上两人拉长的影子。影子的本体原本只是单独的位于这个屋子的两个地方，彼此之间并没有任何碰触，可夕阳斜照，竟然让两个毫无相交的人类倒影在手臂处相交。

它们就凭借着一个点胶着在一起，就好像本来即为一体。

托尼刻意伸长了手臂，就为了让它的投影和另一道连接的更为紧密，哪怕那不过是一道转瞬即逝的阴影而已。

托尼看着他们无形物质的投影，又忍不住想到了史蒂夫脸上的笑容。

他要是能为了我这么开心该多好——

——没有别人，只有我

史蒂夫仔细看了两遍探视许可的内容，这十几天来忐忑不安的内心终于找到地方扔下了船锚。一直以来，他都有种隐隐的不祥预感，史蒂夫难以解释自己的恐惧，他总有种最坏的、最可怕的推测......

可事实证明所有的猜想都只是一种自我惊吓，托尼的的确确保住了巴基的性命，这份许可证就是最好的证据。

托尼......

史蒂夫忽然感到了一股难以言喻的深重罪恶感，而它如同一只面目狰狞的巨兽，几乎是一眨眼就把他心口刚刚浮现出的一丝轻松和窃喜给完全吞噬殆尽了。

他眼角的余光瞥到了墙上的画，月季盛放，绿叶之间如同鲜血滴落一样。

史蒂夫已经不记得自己在描画这些花卉时心里是什么滋味，难以言说的羞愧让他一瞬间近乎没有勇气去看托尼脸上的表情。

他的作为可以说的上是残忍吧，他心情复杂的想，不安的揣测托尼领会到了多少他阴暗的用心。他不敢去看托尼，甚至不敢去回忆托尼看到那副画时脸上的表情。

不知怎么的，他忽然想起了十几岁时在家乡听过的童话，故事里有一块能够满足主人愿望的宝石。

如果可以，我多么希望时间可以回到今天早上。他难以遏制的这么渴望着，让我弥补这一切，不做任何的蠢事，也不说任何的蠢话。上帝啊，我竟然去怀疑和伤害一位给与了我第二次生命的朋友，他救了我的生命，而我连最起码的真诚都没有能够回报给他。

我是...

我是多么的......

可悲——

真的可悲——

不，我......什么？

史蒂夫一愣，他捏紧了手上的许可证，一时疑心自己产生了幻听。

什么？

他的心脏砰砰的打起了鼓，耳畔那个细微到比耳语还要微弱的声音有些熟悉。不仅是语调和音色，就连这个场景，它都好像曾经发生过一样。

是托尼在说话吗？

史蒂夫吓了一跳，托尼和他说话时声音一直都是清晰明亮的，响亮的就像是口舌健康的人和他面对面在交谈。如果是托尼在说话，那么他一定是会知道的。因为托尼总是这样，和史蒂夫说话，那双琥珀一样的眼眸会紧紧的盯着他，专注的望着他，就好像一眨眼就会漏过史蒂夫脸上哪一个意味深长的表情。

可托尼并没有，他没有像之前的每一天一样牢牢的盯着史蒂夫。正相反，史蒂夫偷偷的望过去，就看到他低着头正出神般凝视着地板上花纹繁丽的地毯，就好像上面的花纹忽然有了什么魔力一样。

那声音的确是托尼的，可他为什么没有抬头看看史蒂夫？

而这个像是薄雾一样飘在他脑海的声音像是夜里风一吹就散开的夜雾，又像是花朵绽放时似是而非的薄香。

它断断续续，时有似无，就好像其根本就没有真正的存在，只不过是史蒂夫的一个幻觉。

是幻觉吗？

史蒂夫仔细的去聆听，他紧张的站在原地，又觉得自己可能是真的得了什么脑科疾病。

可悲是什么意思？

他想了又想，怎么也想不明白，一时担心这声音是哪个冥冥中的神灵给与的预言，一会儿又觉得自己的猜测实在是荒唐。

要不就是我压力太大了，史蒂夫琢磨，试图把它当做一个幻觉给无视掉。

但在此之前，史蒂夫想，那或许真的是个什么警示。无论如何，就算托尼没有意识到，我也应该为自己低劣的作为道个歉。

“我.......”他张开了嘴，单词的第一个音节随着空气的震动几乎就要发出了真实的声音。

就在这个时候，幽灵一般的幻听再一次出现了。只不过，这一次它要清晰明确的很多很多——

他要是能为了我这么开心该多好——

——没有别人，只有我


End file.
